En contra del destino
by normisihb
Summary: Candy y Terry logran verse la noche del estreno de King Lear en Chicago y hacen una promesa pero el destino les tiene preparado un camino diferente
1. Chapter 1

En contra del destino

**Capitulo 1**

**La Promesa**

Cady estaba saliendo del hotel en donde había buscado a Terry y en lugar de verlo había conocido a Susana Marlowe. En su mente seguían las palabras de la joven actriz y en su corazón sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento que solo Terry podía inspirar en ella: celos.

La noche se estaba poniendo fría pero la calidez de sus pensamientos no le permitía notarlo. Quería por sobre todo verlo, sentir esa mirada calida que no pudo ver desde que el había dejado Londres. Pero a esas horas en donde podría encontrarlo: "_No, será mejor que regrese al hospital, me daré un baño y pensare que hacer"_.

Decidió esperar en la esquina de una cuadra un carruaje. Había caminado por mucho tiempo y se sentía completamente agotada. Al mirar por la venta pensaba que si el destino o algún poder supremo le negaban la dicha de ser feliz desde el momento de su nacimiento. Nunca había habido alguna recriminación de su parte contra los giros del destino desde su infancia, pero en ese momento sentía que ya no podía más. Candy se había cansado de tener siempre la felicidad a la vuelta de la esquina y tener que ver, con frustración, como le era arrebatada de las manos una vez más.

Haber sido "compañera de juegos" de Eliza en lugar de ser adoptada, tener el primer amor de su vida y después perderlo de una manera trágica que la hizo pensar que su corazón estaría seco para siempre, ser obligada a dejar su hogar para a viajar a un lugar desconocido y frió como le parecía Inglaterra en aquel entonces, para después darse cuenta que su corazón renació como un ave fenix al encontrar el verdadero amor al lado de Terry. Pero nuevamente la desilusión de perderlo cuando al fin había entendido que lo amaba como a nadie en la vida.

No, la vida le debía la felicidad y no iba a tenerla hasta estar con Terry. Pero que podía hacer. _"Dios mió_ -pensaba- _nunca he pedido nada para mi. Todo ha sido para mis seres queridos pero esta noche, buscándote en el cielo Dios, quisiera pedirte que me dejaras verlo y decirle lo que siento. Quiero decirle que lo amo y que quiero estar todo lo que resta de mi vida junto a el. Dios por favor, dame esa alegría. Si el no siente lo mismo lo entenderé, pero solo quiero la oportunidad de sacar los sentimientos que me están desgarrando el alma, siempre me he detenido por pensar en los demás pero ahora siento que me estoy ahogando. El esta tan cerca y yo anhelo tanto verlo y confesarle mi amor que no me sentiría tan mal si después de decirlo el me rechaza. Solo quiero darle paz a mi ser y seguir adelante._

Mientras Candy hacia su petición en silencio, el carruaje recorría tranquilamente las calles de Chicago. La media noche era un horario tranquilo y callado que le permitía continuar con su plegaria y en silencio agradeció que el cochero tomara la ruta mas larga para llegar al hospital, tal vez con la intención de que aquella joven le diera una mejor propina.

El sueno iba lentamente apoderándose de ella la voz del cochero la volvió a la realidad.

-Señorita, el hospital esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Quiere que la deje en la entrada principal o en la puerta de emergencia?-pregunto aquel hombre con voz cansada .

-Déjeme en la puerta principal por favor- contesto la rubia mecánicamente.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y nada la pudo haber preparado para lo que vio fuera del hospital.

Terry estaba sentada en la calle viéndola fijamente. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, ella tenia un pie en la escalera del carruaje y el se había levantado de golpe como si un resorte invisible lo hubiese empujado.

Candy pensó que el cansancio por fin la había vencido y el subconsciente le estaba haciendo ver visiones. Su mente estaba jugando una broma cruel, aprovechándose de las infinitas ganas que tenía de verlo. Solo basto parpadear un par de veces y percibir un calido olor que ella conocía perfectamente para darse cuenta de que no era así.

El estaba ahí!!! Esperándola? Si, tenia que ser el o porque otra razón podía estar Terry fuera de un hospital? No podía encontrar una respuesta pero tampoco podía articular palabra o moverse.

La petición que había hecho al cielo momentos atrás se había cumplido. Dios le había enviado a Terry. La pregunta era que era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

-Señorita, son dos dólares por favor – dijo con impaciencia el cochero viendo que la joven dama no bajaba.

Candy volvió a la realidad al escuchar su voz y comenzó a buscar el dinero en su pequeño bolso. Pero esta ve vez la voz que interrumpió era una que Candy conocía a la perfección y que hacia que su cuerpo vibrara de la cabeza a los pies.

-Aquí tiene señor y disculpe cualquier inconveniente que haya pasado –dijo Terry acercándose al cochero y estirando la mano para ayudar a Candy a bajar del carruaje.

El cochero al contar el dinero y ver la propina generosa que aquel joven le daba se sitio un poco avergonzado por su actitud y decidió esperar al frente del carruaje el tiempo que aquella pareja necesitara. Con el dinero que tenia en la mano era como si hubiera trabajado todo un día completo, por lo que darles el tiempo que necesitaran era lo menos que podría hacer.

Candy bajo del carruaje con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Había pensado mucho en lo que diría al verlo y ahora no podía ni siquiera abrir la boca. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Dios a cambio de verlo y tenia que cumplirla aunque el estomago le diera vueltas y las piernas le temblaran.

Terry aun no podía creer que ella estaba frente a el, que no tenia que ir a Inglaterra por ella como había planeado. Había tantos preguntas que se había hecho y tantas cosas que esperaba decirle cuando por fin la tuviera frente a el y ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

-_Pero porque no puedo hablar-_ se preguntaba mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano. No era que le molestara pero los minutos pasaban y el silencio no era roto ni por el ni por ella.

Terry comenzó a mirar cada detalle. Su pecosa había crecido desde la última vez que la viera en el establo. El cabello era mas largo, aun recogido, esas maravillosas pecas se hacían mas tenues pero aun estaban ahí para su beneplácito, su cintura era mas breve y en general su cuerpo había ganado rasgos mas femeninos dejando atrás el cuerpo de niña que lo había enamorado desde aquella noche en el barco.

Ahora su Candy estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer bellísima y una pregunta se instalo en su cerebro –_Candy sentirá lo mismo por mi_? En su corta estadía en el colegio los dos habían tenido una relación que iba mas allá de la amistad, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pero nunca se habían hecho novios formalmente, ni siquiera después de que la besara en Escocia y después, cuando el se fue, la carta que le escribió no era nada mas que una lacónica despedida y los buenos deseos de un "buen amigo" para el bienestar de ella.

Como habría tomado Candy su carta? Tal vez ella pensaba que el se había ido a buscar su camino y al no decirle nada de sus sentimientos ella habría dado por hecho que no había relación alguna.

Una serie de preguntas sin respuesta estaban instaladas en los pensamientos de los dos, hasta que Candy tuvo el valor de romper el silencio y trato de averiguar que hacia el ahí.

-Terry… –dijo con un temblor en la voz que no pudo disimular- yo… quisiera saber que es lo que haces aquí? Como me encontraste? -Su pregunta no había salido como lo planeado pero el hecho de hablar era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba sabiendo que el nerviosismo que sentía podía dejarla petrificada toda la noche.

Terry se quedo pensando un momento en lo que debía contestar y lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron 5 líneas de su obra de teatro favorita y que sabia que ella conocía bien:

"El amor, que me indujo a preguntar.

Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté.

No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos,

en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos,

zarparía tras un tesoro como tú…"

William Shakespeare-Romeo y Julieta

Candy reconoció de inmediato que las palabras eran de Romeo y Julieta, y su cuerpo se estremeció al entender el mensaje implícito en ese párrafo.

-Candy yo… yo me acabo de enterar por tu familia que trabajas aquí como enfermera y vine a buscarte. Mañana me voy pero no quiero irme sin antes hablar contigo. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que decirnos - fue la respuesta del joven

-Si Terry tenemos que hablar pero no aquí, yo quisiera que fuéramos a otro lugar – contesto la muchacha armándose de valor porque sabia que era hora de poner sus sentimientos en claro.

-Creo que mi hotel será el lugar perfecto

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron y su rostro en general lucia alarmado. Terry pensó que la propuesta de estar con el a solas en un cuarto de hotel la había asustado y se detuvo de hacer una broma que podía haber aligerado el momento pero que hubiera confundido mas a la joven.

-Candy si quieres podemos hablar en el restaurante del hotel, no quisiera que pensaras que mi propuesta es… pero el joven no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por ella

-No, no es eso es que yo olvide tienes que descansar, tal vez la función te agoto y –Candy recordó entonces a Susana y las palabras de Elisa. Que tal si Terry tenia algo que ver con esa muchacha. Ella le había dejado entrever sus sentimientos al preocuparse porque Terry descansara después de la función

Terry intuyo algo y se animo a preguntarle

-Tu no estas así por estar sola conmigo verdad? Vamos a mi hotel y ahí vamos a hablar-dijo Terry con una voz firme jalando la mano que nunca había soltado desde que ella bajara del carruaje.

Terry le dio las instrucciones al cochero y después los dos jóvenes subieron al carruaje. Terry y Candy no hablaron en todo el trayecto. Estaba claro que había muchas cosas que decirse pero querían esperar a estar completamente solos. Terry hacerle bromas sobre sus pecas, quería abrazarla, quería besarla pero primero quería saber si tenía una oportunidad. Quería saber si iban a entablar una relación formal para seguir luchando por el futuro que el quería para los dos.

Y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos el carruaje llego a su destino y sus dos ocupantes por fin estaban solos dentro de la habitación del actor

-Quieres tomar algo?-pregunto el joven después de indicarle que podía sentarse en la silla junto a la ventana

-No gracias,-fue su respuesta y el actor dejo su abrigo en la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta.

-Candy quiero que escuches por favor sin interrumpirme, después podrás decirme lo que quieras. De acuerdo? –se apresuro a decir el joven

-Esta bien-contesto Candy.

-Cuando pase la noche tocando la armónica tuve muchas horas para tomar la decisión de dejar el colegio. No fue una decisión fácil, créemelo, pero era la única forma de lograr la meta que me había propuesto. Siempre, en el fondo de mi corazón, estaba esa idea de ser actor pero también estaba consiente de que al ser hijo del duque de Grandchester, tenia una obligación que cumplir. - añadió él frunciendo la comisura izquierda de sus labios en un gesto que denotaba pesar al recordar su poca decisión en ese tiempo.

Terry estaba dejando entrar a Candy en su alma como en la época del colegio. Pero ahora la situación era diferente porque ya no había reglas que seguir y cada uno empezaba a recorrer el camino que habían elegido. Candy comprendió que ella tendría que abrirse de igual manera, aunque no fuera algo fácil.

-Hubiera continuado perdido entre mi indecisión de seguir la profesión que yo amaba o la innegable responsabilidad que llevaba sobre mis hombros al ser el primogénito del duque- continuo el. Pero fue entonces que te conocí en el barco. No te imaginas el cambio que diste en mi vida Candy. Al principio fue solo la atracción física que sentí por ti. Eras tan diferente porque no caíste rendida a mi como cualquier otra chica. Tenías ese aire de independencia y una decisión que no había visto en mi o en alguien de nuestra edad. Trate de bloquear ese sentimiento por miedo a salir lastimado. Dios sabe que mi vida no ha sido fácil y que todo lo que yo he anhelado se me ha ido como agua de las manos.

Al escuchar esto último Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella sabia bien lo difícil que había sido para Terry haber sido separado de su madre, sus problemas con su padre y que en general; tampoco la vida había sido justa con el. Al escucharlo hablar comprendía que sus vidas eran tan similares, que los dos buscaban su hogar y no precisamente una casa donde vivir, sino el hogar que se encuentra en los brazos del ser amado.

-Pero al irte conociendo, sin quererlo, caí rendido a tus pies. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para verte y el beso que te di en Escocia fue mi primer beso de amor verdadero-concluyo el joven con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo también y volvió a recriminarse el haber terminado aquel momento con una cachetada.

Terry pareció leer sus pensamientos y se apresuro a decir.

-Se que te asustaste porque era tu primer beso también-afirmo –Lo se por la reacción que tuviste, eso lo comprendí después. Me sentía inseguro de que pasaría con nuestra amistad, pasaba las noches pensando en que si no sentías lo mismo jamás me dirigirías la palabra pero después comprendí que sentías algo por mi y quise saber si podría aspirar a ser alguien permanente en tu vida. Pero nuevamente el destino quería arrebatarme la mayor felicidad que había conocido en la vida. Sentado fuera del cuarto del castigo por fin pude tomar la decisión de seguir mi camino. Lo que tú no sabes es que la decisión la tome pensando en los dos.

Candy abrió sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda al escuchar la declaración que Terry le estaba haciendo.

Sin permitirle decir nada Terry se levanto y siguió su declaración.

-Yo no quería seguir dependiendo de mi padre y tenia que probarte a ti y a mi mismo que podía abrirme camino solo. Si lograba ir a Broadway y conseguir un trabajo de actor sin las influencias de mi madre lucharía por convertirme en el mejor actor y así podría regresar por ti a Inglaterra. Pediría tu mano a tu familia o sino simplemente casarnos y llevarte conmigo con la certeza de que todo seria con lo que hubiera ganado con mi esfuerzo. Como puedes ver mis planes van tomando el rumbo que me propuse. Tengo un trabajo en la compañía Strandford y un pequeño apartamento que acabo de comprar con mi sueldo. Lo único que no esperaba era encontrarte aquí. Ahora entenderás porque estaba afuera del hospital esta noche. Yo te hacia en Inglaterra y esperaba que estuvieras ahí los 3 anos que faltaban para terminar tu educación. En 3 anos yo habría llegado a ser el actor principal de la compañía y con el sueldo podría haber regresado por ti. Se que aun somos menores pero lo que yo siento por ti Candy no tiene que ver con la edad. Si pudieras ver mi alma comprenderías que no es un amor de adolescente. Este amor es profundo y estoy seguro que no habrá en mi vida otra mujer que no seas tú.

Candy apenas pudo contener las lagrimas de todas las emociones que experimentaba en un aquel momento. El había dejado el colegio para conseguir un futuro mejor para los dos. Todo tenia que ver con ellos como pareja. Terry la amaba eso lo decía todo. Estaba feliz y agradeció a Dios el regalo que le daba compensando las injusticias que los dos habían pasado a lo largo de sus vidas. Si la condición para vivir ese momento en que Terry le confesaba su amor era pasar nuevamente por todas las tristezas, Candy las pasaría gustosa. Nada se comparaba a la inmensa alegría que ahora experimentaba.

Terry suspiro al fin esperando el turno de Candy para abrir su corazón de igual forma. Se sentía exhausto pero en paz, por fin había sido honesto con la mujer que amaba y solo esperaba escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo. Volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama esperando el momento en el que Candy comenzaría su relato.

Ella se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda a Terry para mirar por la ventana. Para ella iba a ser más fácil declarar su amor sino tenia que ver esos profundos ojos azules que la ponían nerviosa.

-Yo entre a tu cuarto para buscarte cuando la hermana Grey me levanto el castigo- comenzó ella a narrar.- Al leer tu carta, sentí que el corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. De pronto nada tenia sentido en mi vida y mucho menos mi estadía en el colegio. Tu sabes que el abuelo me mando y yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en ir. Estaba muy triste por la muerte de Anthony…-estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Terry apretara las sabanas de la cama queriendo controlar los celos que aun sentía al escuchar ese nombre en labios de ella.

-Cuando te vi esa noche en el barco sentí una fuerte atracción por ti. A pesar de tus ironías y de esos cambios de humor que mostraste no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Me intrigaba tu comportamiento, eras indescifrable eras defensivo, altanero, pero a veces eras tan protector y sensible que no sabia que pensar de ti. Al irte conociendo mas comprendí que debajo de esa mascara de fortaleza y seguridad había un hombre sensible y tierno. Estabas tan solo y la historia de tu vida me conmovió. Pasamos poco tiempo juntos pero esos momentos los he llevado en mi alma durante este tiempo. Me ayudaste tanto Terry. Me hiciste comprender tantas cosas. Yo tampoco quería la responsabilidad de ser la hija de una familia adinerada con un futuro escrito. Quería encontrar mi propio camino y tu partida solo confirmo que yo no quería estar en ese colegio para convertirme en una dama… una dama…-sonrió Candy con ironía al mencionar la palabra. -.

La carta que escribiste no hablaba de tus sentimientos hacia mi pero al leerla comprendí lo que yo sentía por ti y que el momento de partir había llegado. Viaje de regreso a América y entre a la escuela de enfermería yo siempre supe que quería ser independiente y encontrar una profesión que me permitiera ganarme la vida y al mismo tiempo ayudar a la gente.

Terry escuchaba las palabras de la joven sin poder creerlo. _Ella me ama- _se dijo a si mismo. Terry se levanto de su silla y se coloco detrás de la chica aun dudando si debía abrazarla en ese momento o esperar a que ella terminara su relato.

Candy sintió su presencia cerca de ella pero su historia iba muy adelantada y lo mejor era terminarla. –Annie y Steir me dijeron de la función que tu compañía presentaría en Chicago. Casi no dormí por imaginarte en el escenario. Los latidos de mi corazón no dejaban que descansara. Pero nada me había preparado para lo que sentiría. El verte en el escenario fue un sentimiento tan poderoso. Dios, no representabas el papel principal pero aun así tu actuación fue la mas destacada. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Terry, siempre lo he estado. Eres un maravilloso ser humano y yo no podía conformarme con verte de lejos. Necesitaba verte y fui a buscarte al hotel en donde te hospedabas pero una actriz me dijo que te dejara descansar en paz…

Que? Tu fuiste a buscarme al hotel? Susana!– Terry sintió el coraje correr por sus venas. Sabia que la actriz estaba interesada en el. Pero el creyó haber sido bastante claro al decirle que no estaba interesado en ella. Si Susana era capaz de decirle a Candy mentiras para que ella no lo viera, en el futuro tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Haber subestimado a Eliza les había costado la expulsión del colegio y ese error no volvería a cometerlo por más que pensara que Susana no tenía el mismo corazón que Eliza. _Esta vez Candy nadie va a volver a separarnos, eso te lo juro _– pensó el joven.

Candy ya no pudo hablar e interiormente se recriminaba el haberle confesado a Terry lo de su compañera actriz.

Candy no pudo contener la emoción que la embargaba pero el le había confesado su amor y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Terry tomo los hombros de la muchacha y con un gesto suave la acerco hacia el. Recargo su frente en su espalda y así se quedaron por largos minutos. La confesión de su amor estaba hecha y en ese momento nada en el mundo importaba.

-Te amo –dijo Candy con una voz apenas audible

Candy se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con dos hermosos azules y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amado. Terry tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco lentamente. Candy sabía que Terry la iba a besar en ese instante y estaba segura que esta vez le correspondería.

-Yo tambien te amo Candy –y finalmente Terry la beso.

El beso comenzó de una manera tierna, casi casta, para ir haciéndose más y más profundo. Después de un breve instante Terry la separo de su abrazo lentamente.

-Pecas, quieres ser mi esposa? –pregunto el joven llenándose de un optimismo aun nuevo para el

Candy abrió sus ojos por la sorprendente pregunta. Creyó que el le pediría ser su novia pero eso era algo que nunca imagino. Entonces no era un simple adolescente enamorado, la amaba de verdad tanto como ella a el.

-Se que es una propuesta inesperada y algo precipitada pero esta vez tomare las decisiones sin pensar en nada. Te amo y te quiero conmigo para siempre. –se aventuro a justificar al ver que la chica aun no respondía.

-Por supuesto que si Terry!!! Dios voy a ser tu esposa!! –gritaba la joven dando vueltas en los brazos de Terry.

Por fin Terry la soltó y volvió de nuevo a besarla. Al separarse, Terry recordó que al siguiente día tendría que partir, por lo que aun había que discutir los planes para su futuro. El aun estaba al comienzo de su carrera y ella estaba en la escuela de enfermería. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que los dos estuvieran juntos, pero al saberse dueño del amor de Candy, tener un poco mas de paciencia le daría la gran recompensa de no separarse nunca más.

-Mañana me voy en el tren de las 12 y por mas que quisiera llevarte conmigo pecas, aun no puedo ofrecerte lo que quiero, además todavía no terminas la escuela y quiero que cumplas tus sueños aun estando comprometida conmigo..

-No me falta mucho pero quiero terminarla aquí. La maestra que tenemos es enérgica pero estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella.

-Cuando te gradúes entonces pedirás trabajo en algún hospital en Manhattan y entonces no volveremos a separarnos, entiendes? –el joven afirmo.

-Solo se que te amo y que te seguiré al fin del mundo si es necesario, Terry

-No vamos a ir tan lejos pecosa, solo estaremos en Nueva York –respondió Terry que aun no comenzaba a acostumbrarse a escuchar las espontáneas declaraciones de amor de su amada. La volvió a besar y con cada nuevo beso ella aprendía a corresponder abiertamente.

-Tienes hambre Candy?- fue la pregunta que hizo Terry al separarse de Candy.

-Si pero a estas horas no hay nada abierto.

-El restaurante del hotel esta abierto las 24 hrs. mi amor- Terry sonrió al ver como Candy se sonrojaba al escucharlo decirle mi amor.

-Bueno si no te gusta que te llame así seguiré diciéndote tarzan pecosa –y soltó una carcajada cuando termino la frase

-Terry!! –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de cruzar los brazos y fingir estar enojada con el.

El la tomo de la cintura y la levanto en el aire.

-Cuando regresemos de cenar me convencerás para decirte de otra manera.

Terry y Candy cenaban tranquilamente sin notar la presencia de un par de ojos azules que los miraba con rencor.

-Finalmente se salio con la suya y logro verlo. Pero esta guerra apenas comienza y yo tengo una ventaja. El va a estar de gira conmigo. Yo lo quiero como nunca he querido a ningún hombre y no lo voy a perder por una mujer que a simple vista no tiene nada de extraordinario. Y aunque lo fuera. Terry es mío y no lo voy a perder.

Con gran dolor Susana vio como Terry pagaba la cuenta, y para su sorpresa, Terry y Candy subieron las escaleras. Un dolor agudo atravesó el pecho de Susana cuando noto que iban al cuarto de Terry. _No se quedara con el. Así sea lo último que haga._

Dentro de la habitación, Candy no sabia que hacer. No se sentía segura de estar con Terry pues aun eran muy jóvenes y había tanto por hacer. Terry la tomo por la cintura y recargo su frente en la nuca de ella.

-Por mas que me muero por hacerte mía esta noche mi amor, quiero que cuando lo hagamos no tengamos que separarnos al siguiente día. Por ahorita me es suficiente con que descansemos juntos hasta lo hora en que tenga que partir, estas de acuerdo mi amor?

-Si mi vida-fue la respuesta de Candy

Terry entro al baño para darle privacidad a Candy. Ella se puso la pijama de Terry y lo espero dentro de la cama. Terry se metió bajo las sabanas también y los dos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio solo mirándose.

Candy le dio las buenas noches y cerro los ojos.

- _Y me dejas tan insatisfecho?-_dijo Terryy Candy reconoció inmediatamente las líneas de Romeo y Julieta por lo que siguió el juego.

_-¿Qué satisfacción esperas esta noche? _Contesto ella siguiendo la línea que Terry había comenzado.

_-La de jurarnos nuestro amor _–contesto el viendo fijamente los ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-Terruce Grum Grandchester, yo Candice White Andrey te amo y te quiero como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Terry nunca se imagino esa respuesta y sintió como una lagrima recorría por su mejilla cuando contesto los votos que Candy le había dado.

-Candice White Andrey, yo Terruce Grum Grandchester te amo, te adoro y te quiero como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y aun después en la eternidad.

Y después de jurarse amor eterno se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Esa noche era su noche y nada podría borrarla de sus mentes mientras estuvieran vivos. Pero en la mente de la joven Susana Marlowe había otros planes. El odio y el rencor se acababan de instalar en el corazón de la joven actriz y esos sentimientos la iban a llevar a cometer toda clase de acciones con tal de tener a Terry.

-Disfruta la única noche que tendrás junto a mi Terry porque mañana la historia será diferente- fue la promesa que Susana Marlowe hacia en silencio mientras miraba hacia el lago Michigan

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**En contra del destino**

**Capitulo 2**

**Cartas en el asunto**

Candy abrió sus ojos y por un momento no recordó donde se encontraba. Pero una suave respiración a su lado la regreso a una dulce realidad. Terry estaba dormido a su lado. Al tener su rostro tan cerca, Candy pudo admirar la belleza de Terry. Sus rasgos eran hermosos, su nariz perfecta, su piel tan suave en fin era la personificación de la belleza.

Aun no amanecía, pero Candy sabia que tenia que irse, su turno empezaría a las 7 y no quería tener problemas con Natalie pues ya suficiente había hecho ella con tomar su guardia. Odiaba tener que dejar a Terry pero sabia que pronto iban a estar juntos y que tal vez esa seria su ultima separación.

Ya no tenía dudas, Eliza había mentido y Susana Marlowe tal vez podría estar enamorada de Terry pero después de la noche anterior todas sus dudas habían sido despejadas. No sentía rencor por ninguna de las dos pues comprendía que a veces los celos llevan a las personas a actuar de maneras incomprensibles. Y ella no tenia la culpa de que Terry la hubiera escogido. Cada mujer que había cruzado el camino de Terry había tenido su oportunidad y la suerte la había favorecido.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la cama una mano tomo su brazo. Terry había despertado.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- pregunto el joven

-No, solo iba al baño para arreglarme… y tomar valor para decirte adiós

-Son las cinco de la mañana, no puedes esperar una hora mas?

-Tengo que llegar temprano al hospital, si se dan cuenta que no estoy me van a despedir-contesto Candy

-Bueno entonces tendría que comprar dos boletos y adelantar nuevamente los planes pecas, pero eso no me molestaría-contesto el con una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba ver sus intenciones de retrasarla.

-Terruce Grandechester ayer hablamos sobre nuestros planes y no pensaras en cambiarlos hoy o si?

Terry soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Candy.

-Vaya! pensé que la hermana Grey se había quedado en Londres y esta mañana descubro que esta aquí y lo peor de todo es que dormí con ella – Terry apenas pudo terminar su broma cuando Candy lo comenzó a golpear con una almohada.

-Ese insulto no te lo voy a perdonar Grandchester

-Y quien piensa en pedirte perdón pecosa? Además anoche juraste amarme el resto de tu vida y con bromas o sin ellas tienes que cumplir-decía el joven tratando de esquivar los golpes que Candy le daba

-Yo no firme ningún papel –contesto Candy

Terry la tomo de ambos brazos, la acostó en la cama y le dijo:

-No firmaste un papel, pero hiciste una promesa y Dios fue nuestro testigo así que eso tiene más validez que un papel frente a un juez. –fue la respuesta de Terry con una seriedad que raras veces Candy había visto.

-Entonces ahora si podemos hablar seriamente de regresar a mi trabajo? –contesto ella con un tono de broma que le hizo entender a Terry que solo estaba jugando.

-No – fue su única respuesta para después tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla. Candy solo pudo rendirse una vez más a los besos de su adorado Terry. Los besos iban aumentando en intensidad, pero era un pequeño lujo que podían darse antes de separarse. Terry estaba consiente que podía detenerse en cualquier momento y no dejar que la pasión se desbordara. Era muy difícil controlarse pero las cosas debían seguir como lo habían planeado y entregarse el uno al otro podía traer consecuencias con las que no podían por el momento. Así que la mejor decisión era soltar un poco la rienda de su amor peor sin perder el control.

Al separarse Candy se acomodo en sus brazos y en silencio agradeció que Terry no fuera mas allá.

-Creo que ahora si ya es hora -dijo la joven al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama

Terry asintió en silencio sabiendo que la hora había llegado. El la acompañaría hasta el hospital para cerciorarse de que ella llegara bien y después iría a la joyeria para comprarle a su amada algo que sellara su unión.

Susana no había dormido en toda la noche. Al verlos subir hacia la habitación de Terry decidió quedarse en el lobby del hotel para ver a que hora se iba Candy. Tuvo muchas horas para ver el hermoso lago por el enorme ventanal del hotel y pensar en la forma en que iba a atar a Terry a su lado. Ella sabia que Terry sentía algo por Candy pero Susana no le iba a dejar el camino libre.

Susana Marlowe no podía quejarse de la vida que le había tocado. Desde niña supo que quería ser actriz y al ser viuda su madre, esta la había complacido en todo lo que había querido. Su madre decidió no volver a casarse y se dedico en cuerpo y alma a sobreproteger a Susana. Cada capricho y deseo lo convertía en realidad. Así pues, cuando su hija le dejo en claro que seria actriz, la acompaño a la compañía Stratford asegurándose de que el dueño le diera a su hija el trabajo. Robert hathaway quedo impresionado con la belleza y talento de la jovencita Marlowe y a pesar de que la madre de esta no aceptaría un no como respuesta, el no dudo un segundo en contratarla. Así pues Susana se convirtió en la actriz mas joven de la compañía logrando así tener las mejores bases actorales.

Muchos jóvenes actores se habían enamorado de ella, pero ninguno había pasado de un romance platónico con la actriz de "hielo" como la llamaban muchos. Pero la percepción que todos tenían de ella cambio cuando el joven Grandchester se unió a ellos. Terry era diferente a todos los jóvenes que había conocido en su vida. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Robert Hathaway lo había presentado a los miembros de la compañía, su corazón quedo prendado de ese joven de mirada intensa. La muchacha altiva y callada se había transformado de un día para otro y nadie dudo que fuera obra de Terry.

Susana era extremadamente amable con Terry. Siempre se preocupaba de que llegara temprano a los ensayos, lo buscaba por todas partes cuando Hathaway no lo encontraba, le llevaba la cena a su camerino después de cada función, en fin Susana parecía la esposa de Terry. Pero lo penoso del asunto era que Terry la trataba igual que a todos. Ni todas las atenciones de Susana hacían que Terry la distinguiera de los demás.

Terry se enfocaba en los ensayos, en hacer vibrar a la audiencia y en tocar la armónica. Fuera de eso para Grandchester no había nada más. Muchos pensaban que el joven actor ocultaba algo pues nadie podía creer que ante una belleza como Susana, el joven actor no cayera rendido o al menos tuviera una "relacion" como als que Susana llego a tener. Pero parecía que su corazón era de piedra porque ni siquiera había mirada alguna para ella que denotara interés.

Susana no cedía al intentar cautivar a Terry. Sabia que si era perseverante, el terminaría enamorándose de ella o al menos desearla y así ella terminaría casada con el. Si, Susana quería casarse con Terry, no quería una aventura como las que ya había pasado. Terry era el hombre que ella quería pues según ella, el era su contraparte masculino. Era atractivo como ella, un gran actor como ella, podían ser fríos como el hielo, eran independientes, no tenían amigos, podían ser encantadores cuando se proponían. Ella podía pensar en mil cosas que la hacían igual a Terry y cada vez mas se convencía que debían estar juntos.

Pero desde que el tren entro a Chicago, Susana vio a un Terry diferente. Estaba ansioso se levantaba de su asiento para asomarse por la puerta del tren, tamborileaba los dedos con desesperación, leía su guión sin pasar de la misma hoja, el Terry que viajaba a Chicago era otro. Parecía como si aquella ciudad tuviera una historia oculta que ella tendría que averiguar.

A Susana no le gustaban las sorpresas y su intuición femenina le decía que Terry estaba así por una mujer. El corazón se le hizo pedazos al recordar como Terry había salido corriendo después de la función en busca de la dueña del pañuelo.

La historia que le contaron del colegio San Pablo y de Escocia estaba plagada de anécdotas sobre un Terry que ella no conocía. Eliza no parecía se intima amiga de Terry por la forma en que este la trato cuando la volvió a ver y Candy no parecía el tipo de mujer que anduviera tras Terry desesperadamente, pues si fuera así hubiera insistido en verlo cuando ella le pidió que lo dejara descansar. La joven que le había hablado de Candy era mas bien del tipo de perseguidoras que Terry y Susana tanto aborrecían, lo cual hacia a Candy mas peligrosa.

Pero ningún sentimiento que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento se comparo a lo que sintió cuando tuvo a esa mujer enfrente. A simple vista aquella chica no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, pero Susana conocía muchas mujeres, sobre todo las fanáticas y actrices que trataban de acercarse a Terry. Esa rubia de ojos esmeralda tenía algo diferente al observarla mejor. Su sonrisa era calida y su voz era dulce y tranquila. Su aspecto era femenino y el rostro denotaba una perfección que hizo que la sangre le hirviera de celos. Incluso las pequeñas manchitas que tenia en la nariz le ayudaban a resaltar ese aire inocente que se sentía al estar cerca de ella. Ahora que la veía bien entendía que no había conocido una mujer así que se le hubiera acercado a Terry.

Pero ahora el juego estaba de su lado. Conocía la historia de la adopción de Candy, la historia de un joven muerto en un accidente por culpa de ella, los nombres de sus mejores amigos, su profesión de enfermera, el lugar donde estudiaba y trabajaba, en fin, conocía a su rival perfectamente y eso le permitiría comenzar el plan que tramo en esas horas de espera.

La actriz pidió a la recepcionista del hotel papel y lápiz y comenzó una de las dos cartas que escribiría mientras esperaba que Candy saliera de la habitación de Terry.

_Al director del Hospital Santa Juana:_

_Estimado señor:_

_Me es muy penoso informarle de esta situación pero creo que la reputación de su hospital y de la escuela de enfermeras esta de por medio. _

_Las mujeres han luchado mucho por tener un papel activo dentro de la sociedad. Esto ha costado muchos anos de esfuerzo y de luchar contra la mala fama que puede atraer para una mujer, en especial para una enfermera por tener que trabajar en turnos nocturnos. No es bien visto en nuestra sociedad que una mujer trabaje y mucho menos en la noche, sin embargo se les permite siempre y cuando respeten las reglas y demuestren una actitud responsable y respetuosa hacia su lugar de trabajo._

_Pero un caso se ha suscitado y no es posible hacer caso omiso. Una estudiante de enfermería llamada Candice White Andrey no ha cumplido con las reglas de su hospital y la reputación del mismo esta de por medio. La señorita Andrey paso la noche en un hotel junto con el actor de teatro Terruce Grandchester. La señorita pertenece a una familia rica por lo cual su actitud denota una indiferencia hacia un hospital tan prestigiado. _

_Creo firmemente que debe tomar cartas en el asunto y reprender a la joven con un castigo ejemplar antes de que su hospital sufra de una mala fama que lo obligue a cerrar.._

_Si quiere corroborar esta información puede preguntarle al propio personal de la escuela de enfermería o llamar al hotel en donde se hospeda la compañía Stratford. Hay varios testigos que los vieron entrar._

_Confió en su buen juicio y en que resolverá esta situación de la manera mas apropiada.._

_**Abigail S. Marlowe**_

Susana volvió a leer la carta que había firmado con el nombre de su madre y sonrió satisfecha. Las clases de pintura y caligrafía le habían hecho bastante bien. Su madre siempre insistía en que las damas debían tener muchas cualidades así que siempre había clases nuevas por tomar. Se volvió a felicitar al ver que la letra era exactamente igual a la de su madre

_Esta carta va a arruinar tu reputación como enfermera y ningún hospital va a querer contratarte_ –pensó mientras se levantaba para entregarle la carta al mensajero del hotel para que la llevara urgentemente al hospital. La carta debería llegar ahí para que fuera leída por el director a primera hora. Candy iba a recibir una magnifica bienvenida a su regreso al hospital.

_-Primero te voy a sacar del hospital y después me asegurare que te vayas del país_- pensó mientras ordenaba un te. Necesitaba algo tibio para el frió que comenzaba a sentir.

La siguiente carta le llevaría un poco más de tiempo, pero eso era lo que sobraba. Al parecer Candy estaba disfrutando bastante su noche junto a Terry.

-_Maldita, porque tuvimos que venir a esta entupida ciudad!, porque tuve que darle ese maldito pañuelo a Terry_ - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir en voz baja antes de que llegara el mesero.

-Le traigo algo mas, señorita Marlowe? –pregunto cortésmente el joven

-No, retírese.

Se quedo un rato observando el hotel, los detalles de las pinturas del lobby, el ventanal que daba al lago y que la gente admiraba por la hermosura de su diseño, estaba viendo cada de detalle del lobby como buscando las palabras para comenzar su siguiente carta.

Aun estaban en su mente la historia que Eliza Leagan le contó con lujo de detalles cuando regreso a la fiesta y se presento frente a la chica.

"-Buenas noches señoriíta, mi nombre es Susana Marlowe- Se presento a la chica que había corrido también detrás de Terry y que había mencionado el nombre de una chica.

Eliza volteo y se emociono al ver que la actriz se dirigía a ella de entre el grupo en el que se encontraba.

-Yo soy Eliza Leagan, heredera de una familia muy importante de Chicago –contesto la joven con un aire de grandeza que molesto a Susana, pero como la joven actriz se dedicaba a fingir no fue nada difícil ser la chica tímida y dulce que estaba lejos de ser. Y al notar que Eliza no era una humilde millonaria decidió bajar sus defensas alabándola en todo lo posible.

-Yo soy amiga de Terruce Grandchester y me pareció que usted es una gran amiga de el por la forma en que el nos ha hablado de su estancia en el Inglaterra –mintió la rubia. Terruce no habla mucho porque es muy tímido, pero a sus amigos mas cercanos en la compañía de teatro nos gustaría saber mas acerca de el.

-Oh Terry no les ha contado de sus buenos amigos los Leagan?! Pero Terry, que cosas, siempre tan tímido. Mi hermano Neil Leagan y yo fuimos muy amigos de Terry en el colegio San Pablo donde lo conocimos. La verdad es que Terry siempre estuvo atraído por mi pero siempre había una mujer, Candice White que no dejaba de perseguirlo y eso le impedía declararme su amor-contesto Eliza con un tono de resentimiento, pero después continuo como si necesitara que Susana también sintiera el mismo odio que ella por Candy –Supongo que Terry siendo hombre cayo en los enredos de esa mosca muerta y claro, como es una fácil la busca para satisfacer los deseos que con ninguna dama podría satisfacer.

Susana escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Eliza le contaba. El apellido de Candy era Andrey, el apellido de una familia extremadamente rica que, según Eliza, la habían adoptado por caridad. La muerte del joven Anthony por culpa de Candy, lo cual hizo que la familia la mandara a Inglaterra para convertirse una dama.

-Esa mucama convertirse en una dama ja!, yo no se que pensaba el tío abuelo cuando la adopto pero para la tía abuela Elroy Candy nunca ha sido de su grado y se que el día en que ella tenga pruebas contundentes de que Candy es una prostituta va a convencer al abuelo de que le quite el apellido o que la mande lejos para que no siga pisoteando el apellido Andrey.-termino Eliza su discurso bastante agitada y olvidándose que aun estaba en un lugar publico.

Susana le agradeció a Eliza su plática recordándole que acababa de hacer una nueva "amiga" en Broadway y que cualquier invitación que necesitara para alguna obra no dudara en escribirle.

Eliza no podía esperar contarle a sus amigas que aparte de la admiración de Terruce Grandchester contaba con Susana Marlowe como intima amiga. Sus amigas se morirían de envidia una vez más.

Cuando salio de la recepción, Susana fue al hotel a buscar a Terry. Entro a su habitación pero no había señales del regreso del actor. Iba a salir cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno?

-Señorita hablo de la recepción del hotel, una joven esta buscando al señor Granchester e insiste en hablar con el.

-Dígale que no puede dar esa información – y colgó el teléfono.

-_Esta aquí, esa maldita vino a buscarlo. Pero eso es bueno porque quiere decir que el la esta buscando_. Tengo que deshacerme de ella antes de que el regrese. Tengo que conocerla. – pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras lo mas serena posible."

De pronto la inspiración llego y sus manos no se detenían al escribir la segunda carta. Todo el odio que ya sentía se disfrazo en cada una de las falsas alabanzas que hacia a la matriarca de los Andrey.

Cuando al fin termino volvió a leer la carta buscando algún tipo de error que hubiera cometido.

**_Mi muy estimada y distinguida Señora Elroy_**

_Su familia es una de las familias de más tradición, mas admiradas y mas respetadas por la sociedad americana. Creo que a través de las generaciones ustedes han sido el ejemplo de las buenas costumbres y de la defensa de los valores morales por lo que la sociedad de Chicago se siente muy orgullosa al contar con su prestigiada familia.._

_Se que usted ha luchado mucho como matriarca al lado del distinguido William Andrey por preservar el nombre de su buena familia y lamentaríamos mucho que su esfuerzo se viera arruinado por la adopción de la joven Candice White. _

_Yo conozco a la joven Candice y también conozco el esfuerzo que usted ha hecho por convertirla en una dama y distinguida de la sociedad. Lamentablemente los planes de ella no están a la par a los de usted, pues la chica en lugar de agradecer las atenciones y la fortuna de contar con ustedes como parientes, se ha dedicado ha manchar el buen nombre de su familia._

_Me es muy penoso y desagradable informarle que el verdadero propósito de Candy al convertirse en enfermera, no es enaltecer la profesión, al contrario, sus ocultas intensiones son usar ese trabajo para dedicar su vida al libertinaje._

_Como prueba esta que después del estreno de la obra Rey Lear esta noche Candy salio con el joven actor Terruce Granchester y los dos pasaron la noche en la habitación del actor._

_Una joven que pisa el nombre Andrey de esa manera no merece pertenecer a su familia ni a ninguna familia que se llame decente._

_Quisiera estar equivocada y no ser la causante de la angustia y dolor que se que debe estar pasando al momento de leer esta misiva. Pero mis intenciones son las mejores y se que esta situación puede solucionarse a tiempo antes de que algún miembro de la prensa publique sin escrúpulos esta desagradable historia._

_Varios actores de la compañía vieron a la joven entrar al igual que algunos empleados del hotel, pero usted cuanta con los medios suficientes para callar a los empleados. Yo, por mi parte, hablare con la compañía y nada saldrá de ahí._

_Mi intención es que haga algo con su "sobrina" pues si esta vez se deja pasar por alto su conducta, la chica lo tomara a la ligera y la situación se repetirá continuamente. _

_Me permito sugerirle que si la chica insiste en ser enfermera la mande a una escuela que esta en Brighton, Inglaterra. No es una ciudad grande y su actividad es principalmente pesquera. Usted entenderá que un lugar así es perfecto cuando alguien que quiere pasar desapercibido._

_Ahora que la guerra esta casi declarada todas las ciudades van a necesitar todos los servicios médicos posibles y nadie sabrá que ella es heredera de una familia rica. Ahora que si le preocupa que la chica vuelva a escapar como lo hizo del colegio San Pablo puede enviarla con un guardaespaldas que vigile sus movimientos y así la reputación de la familia estará a salvo._

_Del joven actor no se preocupe, su sobrina solo es una admiradora mas a la que el joven actor no volverá a buscar. Eso se lo puedo garantizar. _

**_Abigail S. Marlowe_**.

Doblo la carta con cuidado y después la metió en un sobre. Después de un rato se sintió orgullosa de lo que había escrito. No solo iban a correr a Candy por su actitud inmoral sino que también estaba la posibilidad de mandarla a Inglaterra. Esta vez Terry no iba a saber nada de su paradero y por fin la olvidaría. Las noches que Susana pensaba darle a Terry no se iban a comparar a las de una chiquilla inexperta en la cama que suponía Candy era.

A su corta edad, Susana tenía una gran experiencia como amante y si de asegurar a Terry se trataba iba a usar todas las armas que tuviera a su alcance.

Cuando iba a dejar la carta en recepción sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver bajar a Candy y a Terry por la escalera principal. Cuidadosamente se escondió detrás de la pared que dividía el lobby del restaurante y observo a la pareja hasta que desapareció en la calle.

Sus caras de felicidad se quedarían grabadas en la mente de la rubia y deseo ser ella la que entregara la carta a la señora Elroy para asegurarse que Candy no iba a ser un obstáculo.

Pero suficiente había hecho hasta el momento. Ahora solo tenía que descansar unas cuantas horas antes de seguir con la gira que la compañía realizaba. Por ahora ya no quería pensar mas, todavía tendría mucho tiempo en el tren para pensar en como iba a interceptar las cartas que los "enamorados" se escribieran.

_-Bueno por ahora solo quiero descansar_- pensó al subir las escaleras del hotel.

Dentro del carruaje que se dirigía al hospital Santa Juana, Candy y Terry continuaban abrazados, buscando prolongar su cercanía antes de la triste separación.

-Si obtengo mi primer protagónico antes de que termines la escuela iras a verme? –pregunto el joven

-Claro que si!! Tu crees que quiero péndemelo? No podré quedarme contigo pero trabajare duro para que me den unos días para estar juntos. Te voy a extrañar tanto.-hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Terry cuando sintió que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Por que lloras mi amor? Esta no es una despedida mas bien es el principio de nuestra vida juntos. No entiendes? Nada podrá separarnos después de lo de anoche. El juramente que hicimos es sagrado. Solamente si me dejas de querer ya no tendrá validez. Piensas hacer eso?

-Dejarte de querer? –pregunto la chica

-Si?

-Seria como querer que me arrancaran el corazón.

-Lo ves, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Solo muerto dejare de amarte. No importa la distancia o el tiempo. Lo que siento por ti Candy corre por mis venas como la sangre. Es parte de mi cuerpo y alma y eso te lo juro.

-Es que me da miedo que por fin estemos juntos y que algo nos vaya a separar, pero supongo que aun no me acostumbro a esta felicidad.

El cochero se detuvo frente al hospital y en los corazones de ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor como si algo les dijera que no volverían a verse. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada y se quedaron viéndose por algunos minutos hasta que las campanadas de la iglesia les recordaron que eran las 7 de la mañana y que ella debía irse.

-Te escribiré desde el tren y todos los días hasta que volvamos a vernos- dijo Terry con la voz comenzando a quebrarse

-Yo también te escribiré todos los días mi amor – y sus lágrimas volvieron nuevamente a salir

-Candy escúchame bien no creas nada de lo que los periódicos o Eliza o cualquiera pueda decir de mi. Tú sabes cuanto te amo y que nada va a cambiar. No dejes de creer en mi nunca, entiendes?

-Si mi amor.

Y can un beso de despedida Candy salio del carruaje. Volteo a ver a Terry y nuevamente sintió ese dolor en su corazón. El carruaje se movió lentamente hasta dar vuelta en la esquina. Candy suspiro, se seco sus lágrimas y entro al hospital.

-Soy una tonta, no va a pasar nada. Pero ese sentimiento de que no lo voy a volver a ver? Dios por favor ahora que lo tengo no me lo quites. Fue su plegaria antes de entrar a la habitación a cambiarse.

El director del hospital entro a su oficina cargando su periódico y una taza de café. Las noticias sobre una inminente guerra llenaban casi todas las hojas del periódico. Tendría que poner mas anuncias para que más jóvenes se inscribieran a la escuela de enfermería. La situación no pintaba bien y lo mejor era tener todo el personal medico preparado listo para cualquier emergencia.

Una carta de sobre marrón en su escritorio llamo su atención. Se sentó tranquilamente en su sillón a leerla.

La señora Elroy bajaba las escaleras de la mansión en Lakewood para desayunar en el comedor. La sirvienta le había dado una carta que había llegado muy temprano dirigida a ella. La tía abuela tenía por costumbre desayunar primero antes de comenzar a atender los asuntos de la familia. A pesar de su curiosidad una dama siempre seguía con su estricto horario.

-Es hora del desayuno, la hora de leer la correspondencia es a las 11. Llévate esa carta a la biblioteca y no quiero que se me vuelva a interrumpir. –le ordeno a su doncella con el tono autoritario que ella siempre acostumbraba.

Terry iba en el carruaje pensando en el regalo que escogería para Candy antes de irse, y aunque trataba de distraerse, el sentimiento que sintió al despedirse de la rubia aun no desaparecía.

-Es como si fuera una despedida para siempre, pero eso no puede ser. No ahora, no lo permitiré.-y con este ultimo pensamiento Terry cerro sus ojos esperando que el carruaje llegara a su destino.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**En contra del destino**

**Capitulo 3**

**Adios America **

La joyería que se encontraba al norte de la avenida Michigan era una de las más exclusivas de la ciudad. Terry sabía que la gente rica compraba las joyas más ostentosas en ese lugar y sonrió al pensar que aunque pudiera comprarle algo caro a Candy, ella simplemente preferiría algo sencillo.

Paso un largo rato recorriendo las vitrinas hasta que un pequeño pendiente le llamo la atención.

-_Este es perfecto_ –pensó mientras la demostradora ponía cuidadosamente el regalo en una caja para después entregárselo al mensajero.

Salio de la joyería y se dirigió al hotel para recoger sus cosas. Al entrar a la habitación sintió el inconfundible perfume de Candy y sonrió.

-Aun no creo todo lo que paso anoche. Pero es algo que nos debía la vida y lo único que hicimos fue aprovecharlo. Dios! No se como pude aguantar tenerla tan cerca y no hacerla mía!. La próxima vez que la tenga junto a mi no será así!!

Y con sus maletas y una sonrisa de felicidad Terruce Grandchester se dirigió a la estación del tren.

Candy había encontrado a Natalie en el cuarto de descanso de las enfermeras. Flammy Hamilton también estaba con ella y para su sorpresa, Flammy había mentido para que no la despidiera. Esa acción hizo que Candy pensara que Flammy no tenía un corazón de piedra. Estaba segura que Flammy había sido tan lastimada en la vida que ese carácter fuerte era una coraza que cuidaba de un corazón noble.

-_Algún día seremos amigas Flammy, no sabes como lo deseo-_ pensó la rubia.

Antes de dejar la habitación Flammy le dijo a Candy.

-Por cierto el director del hospital me pidió que fueras a su oficina a las 2 en punto.

-Esta bien Flammy y gracias nuevamente

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Mentí una vez por ti pero no lo volveré a hacer.-concluyo la joven antes de dejar el cuarto.

-Candy creo que yo tampoco voy a volver a cubrirte. No sabes cuanto anhelo ser enfermera y si la jefa se hubiera dado cuenta de que mentimos, las tres ahorita estaríamos fuera de esta y todas las escuelas de Estados Unidos. –le dijo Natalie con cierto enojo.

-No te preocupes ya arregle el asunto que tenia y nada de esto va a repetirse- dijo Candy .

El director miraba la carta sobre su escritorio. -_Si la prensa llega a enterarse de esto va a ser el escándalo del ano. Me van a despedir y pueden cerrar el hospital! –_ pensaba mientras Candy llegaba.

Había pedido referencias a Mary Jane sobre Candy. Al parecer la joven Andrey tomaba muy en serio su trabajo pues tenía altas calificaciones y los doctores hablaban muy bien sobre su desempeño tanto en el quirófano como en el cuidado de enfermos.

No era como la carta decía una joven rica que ocupaba su trabajo para vivir una vida de libertinaje. Pero los empleados del hotel la habían visto subir a la recamara del actor. De no ser por el incidente Candy seria una de las mejores enfermeras de su hospital.

Había pensado entonces en mandarla a Brighton en Inglaterra. La carta mencionaba el lugar pero creía también que era algo del destino pues su mejor amigo el doctor Nicholas Briers tenia una pequeña escuela de enfermeras ahí y era también el director del hospital San Pedro en la misma ciudad. No sabia que hacer con la situación pero si la carta mencionaba el lugar y por casualidad su mejor amigo también tenia una escuela de enfermeras ahí entonces era una clara señal de que la joven Andrey debía ir ahí.

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo

-Señor director Flammy me dijo que quería hablar conmigo?

-Candy siéntate por favor, mira no se como comenzar.

-Quiero saber que tipo de relación tienes con Terruce Grandchester?

La pregunto helo la sangre de Candy. Eso era algo privado pero después de lo de la noche anterior que había pasado con Terry se preguntaba porque tenía curiosidad su jefe.

-Perdón?

-Estas sorda Candy, pregunte cual era tu relación con el actor Terruce Grandchester?-termino irritado.

-Es… es mi novio –era decirle la verdad pensó la joven.

-Y es algo normal para ti pasar la noche con tu novio?

Candy no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa plática. Como sabia el director todo lo de la noche anterior. Tal vez un fotógrafo o alguien que la conocía le llamo. Las preguntas se instalaron en su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera darles una respuesta el director la interrumpió.

-Lo que hagas con tu vida privada no es asunto mió Candy, pero cuando se trata de empañar la reputación de este hospital es algo que me importa y mucho. Sabes todas las batallas que han tenido que librar las mujeres por ganar un espacio en esta sociedad? Sabes cuantas enfermeras decentes son repudiadas por sus familias sin estas tener pruebas de nada solo por el hecho de tener turnos nocturnos? Cuando hay un enfermo no hay horarios. Para eso están las enfermeras. Lo que hiciste anoche fue muy vergonzoso y denigrante y quiero saber porque

Candy no podía hablar. Estaba escuchando con dolor todo lo que su jefe le decía. Ella estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con las injusticias que se cometían en un mundo machista y jamás llego a pasar por su mente que algo tan inocente como lo que había pasado con Terry llegara a comprometer la causa que tanto defendía.

-El es mi novio, nos conocimos el Londres y después tuvimos que separarnos. Después de no saber nada de el por mucho tiempo me entere que el venia a dar una presentación a Chicago y yo tenia muchas ganas de verlo. Nos encontramos fuera de este hospital y fuimos a su hotel a hablar. Se que usted no esta interesado en los detalles pero le puedo decir que el es un caballero y yo soy una dama. Y si la gente asume que una pareja que entra a un cuarto de hotel solo es para… para tener relaciones, pues creo que la gente esta mas inclinada al morbo que a otra cosa. Hablamos y hablamos mucho, perdimos la noción del tiempo porque cuando uno abre el alma como la abrimos anoche pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se que no tengo justificación de nada solo se que me aferre a mis sentimientos. Viéndolo a los ojos, con la frente en alto puedo decirle que nunca le falte el respeto ni a mi persona, ni a mí profesión ni a su hospital- termino la joven con una fuerza que rara vez veía el director

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados. El no esperaba aquella franca respuesta por parte de Candy. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de haberse inmiscuido en un asunto tan intimo pero de nuevo, su hospital estaba de por medio y por mas que creyera la historia de la joven el daño estaba hecho.

-Candy, recibí una carta… te vieron entrar con el señor Grandchester. Yo tengo que cuidar la reputación de este hospital de cualquier rumor que haya. Tú sabes que nos mantenemos por parte de donaciones de familias millonarias. Ese tipo de familias, como la tuya, tiene normas muy estrictas en cuanto a la conducta de los que trabajamos aquí. Creo en tu historia hija, pero el daño ya esta hecho.

-Me va a despedir? –pregunto Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

-Eres muy buena enfermera y los tiempos no están para desperdiciar alguien tan buena como tu- termino con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Candy sintió tristeza al ver las consecuencias pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado con Terry así que cualquiera que fuera lo que el director tenia en mente trataría de sobre llevarlo..

-Hay un hospital en Brighton, Inglaterra

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con asombro. _Inglaterra, no yo no puedo regresar allá, no puedo dejar a Terry _–fue lo que pensó al escuchar las palabras de su jefe.

Es el Hospital San Pedro ahí podrás trabajar y estudiaras en la escuela de enfermeras del doctor Nicholas Briers. Te daré una carta de transferencia y una carta de recomendación personal, el doctor Briers es amigo mió y no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarte. Se que tal vez no has escuchado acerca de Brighton, pero es un lugar bellísimo que esta al sur de Londres. Cuando termines tus estudios te podremos mandar a Londres a trabajar y harás una gran carrera- concluyo el director los planes que había hecho durante la mañana.

Si Candy no era culpable como sospechaba, la trasladaría a otro lado para que pudiera seguir sus estudios, si por el contrario era culpable simplemente la despediría. Pero la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y una enfermera tan buena no podía ser desperdiciada en esos tiempos.

-Es la única opción que tengo?-pregunto Candy con una mínima esperanza en su corazón.

-No creo que te guste la otra opción Candy, créemelo he pensado mucho en el asunto y es lo mejor para todos.

-Cuando tendría que irme?

El próximo lunes tendrías que ir a Nueva York para tomar el barco que sale el martes hacia Londres. Después de ahí te trasladarías a Brighton para empezar a trabajar el miércoles.-contesto

-Eso quiere decir que puedo estar aquí hasta el lunes?

-No veo porque no. Las únicas que saben de tu salida son Flammy y Natalie pero no saben los detalles así que tienes cuatro días más con nosotros Candy.

-Esta bien señor, haré lo que usted diga- contesto Candy tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Si nadie te hubiera visto créemelo que yo hubiera hecho como que nada hubiera pasado- le dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-Dijo que recibió una carta en donde le decían lo que había hecho, me puede decir quien la mando?

-Fue anónima pero mande a mi chofer a preguntar al hotel si era cierto lo que decía –mintió el director. No quería causarle problemas a la señora Marlowe pues al fin de cuentas la había escrito para que el cuidara la reputación de su hospital.

Candy se quedo callada por un momento. No se le ocurría quien podría haber querido contar acerca del encuentro entre ella y Terry.

-Ve a tus clases Candy y no pienses más en el asunto. Te vamos a extrañar pero recuerda algo hija, cuando queremos algo en la vida tenemos que luchar por ello. Ya luchaste por el amor ahora lucha por tu profesión. Si tu novio te quiere te esperara.

Sus palabras reconfortaron un poco el corazón de Candy. Aun estaba triste pero sabia que aunque se hubiera quedado en Chicago no podría ver a Terry. El acababa de empezar su gira y esa escuela en Brighton era la unica opcion por el momento. Era preferible irse a que los Andrey se enteraran del asunto y decidieran otra cosa por ella. De todos modos sabia la dirección de Terry y podían estar en contacto, el viaje iba a ser mas largo pero vendría a verlo en su próximo estelar y cuando hubiera terminado con sus estudios se trasladaría a Nueva York siendo ya mayor de edad y entonces nada podría separarlo de el.

Se despidió con una leve sonrisa y salio de ahí. Recordó el presentimiento que sintió al despedirse de Terry -_Tal vez mi corazón presintió que tendría que irme, pero no, sentí que no iba a verlo nuevamente. Dios por favor no puedo renunciar a todo e irme. Soy menor de edad, los Andrey me buscarían y nos separarían. Tengo que aceptar esto porque en el futuro estaremos juntos._

Se dirigió al salón de su clase de anatomía y decidió que en la noche escribiría a Terry contándole de las nuevas órdenes que tenía. –_No le va a gustar nada que me vaya pero tampoco va a entender que si me voy con el nos van a separar. _

-Candy?- la voz de Natalie la saco de sus pensamientos. –no te encontraba por ninguna parte y pensé que tal vez seria la primera vez que estarías a tiempo para una clase.

Candy trato de disimular su tristeza con una leve sonrisa y pregunto.

-También tu quieres llegar temprano? – contesto Candy

-No, bueno si pero también te estaba buscando. Un mensajero te trajo esto –y le mostró una caja de terciopelo negro, tenía una carta doblada que estaba sujeta con un listón rosa.

-Para mi?

-Aun tienes tiempo para leer la nota-y con una sonrisa entro al salón dejando a Candy sola en el pasillo.

**_Mi amor:_**

**_No sabes la felicidad que siento al poder llamarte así. Tan solo han pasado dos horas desde que estuvimos juntos y ya te extraño. Así que para quitarme esta ansiedad salí a comprarte algo. Quiero que siempre me tengas presente no solo en tus pensamientos sino con algo material que te recuerde que me perteneces._**

**_Creo que ya conoces ese lado posesivo que tengo y ahora que se que eres mía no puedo evitar los celos que solo tu eres capaz de provocar en mi. No tiene caso guardarse las cosas, quiero compartir cada uno de los pensamientos que tengo contigo como lo hicimos en Escocia y como lo hicimos anoche, quiero compartir mis sueños, mis penas en fin todo. Este es un sentimiento maravilloso mi amor y quiero que tu te sientas igual. Quiero ser tu confidente, tu amigo, quiero ser todo para ti al igual que tu lo eres todo para mi._**

**_Cuando fui a la joyería esta mañana pensé en comprarte un hermoso solitario que sellara nuestra unión, pero no creí conveniente que lo usaras cuando aun no estamos casados así que descarte la idea (por el momento) y encontré algo que quiero que lleves siempre cerca de tu corazón._**

**_Cuídate mucho y siempre confía en que pronto estaremos juntos mi amor. _**

_**Te amo**_

_**Terruce G. Grandchester**_

Las lágrimas de Candy corrían libremente y sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-_No quiero irme, pero debo seguir con mi profesión hasta cumplir 18 y ser mayor. No podemos estar juntos ahorita. _–pensó mientras abría la caja.

Sus grandes ojos esmeralda se abrieron al ver lo que había dentro. Una delicada cadena de oro sujetaba un pendiente cuadrado.

Eran dos manos unidas como en una plegaria con un delicado marco y atrás había algo grabado:

_Though you stumble, _

_you shall not fall_

_for the Lord upholds you_

_with His hand_

_Psalm 37:24_

_(Aunque te tropieces no quedaras postrado pues el Señor te lleva de la mano)_

Candy no dejaba de llorar y de pronto lo escrito en el dije le recordó una tarde en Escocia. Terry sabía como darle ánimos para enfrentar las adversidades. Aunque el también sufría por lo ocurrido con su vida, siempre se preocupaba por ella. Ese pendiente significaba mucho para ella pues, aunque Terry no demostraba sus creencias religiosas, sabía que ella si creía en Dios y el sabia que en ese tiempo que iban a estar separados, Dios iba a ser su única compañía.

Cerró la caja y la apretó contra su pecho. _No voy a llorar mas Terry, mirare hacia adelante como me enseñaste mi amor,- _pensó antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Las clases del día lograron distraer su mente y pronto encontró mil razones positivas para viajar nuevamente a Inglaterra. Candy había decidido escribirle a Terry esa misma noche para ponerlo al tanto de su viaje.

Candy abrió la puerta de su recamara y al entrar encontró con gran asombro a la tía abuela Elroy sentada en una silla.

-Tía abuela!!! –dijo Candy

-En estos momentos Candice, no sabes cuanto quisiera no ser tu tía- dijo la abuela tratando de contener la ira que tenia guardada

Al terminar su desayuno Emilia Elroy se dirigió al despacho para atender la correspondencia. Grande fue su disgusto al leer la carta de sobre marrón que la mucama quiso darle antes de su desayuno.

Siempre critico la absurda decisión del abuelo William de adoptar a aquella joven del hogar de Ponny. Pero siempre respetaba sus decisiones por mas descabelladas que estas fueran claro siempre y cuando no afectaran la buena reputación de los Andrey. Pero esta jovencita había sido un problema desde el principio. No era la dócil criatura que había pensado o querido, no, Candice era un espíritu independiente difícil de doblegar, lo cual no iba con las estrictas normas de conducta que ella aplicaba a las jóvenes de su familia.

Pero el abuelo William no hacia caso de las constantes criticas que la anciana hacia sobre Candy. El simplemente la escuchaba sin prestar atención a sus sugerencias de quitarle el apellido y más después de haber abandonado el colegio sin permiso de nadie. Resignada, trato de ignorar que la joven pertenecía a la familia. Pero esa carta que había recibido en la mañana confirmaba todas las sospechas sobre la joven. Candy era una joven rebelde que no acataba órdenes y mancharía el apellido de la familia con la vida de libertinaje que estaba llevando. El abuelo William estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que era hora de poner a esa jovencita en su lugar.

La tía abuela se quedo callada unos minutos mientras veía a Candy. La joven estaba más crecida desde la última vez que la viera. Tal vez era hora de buscar un pretendiente para evitar que la chica terminara con algún hombre indeseado como el actor con el que la habían visto.

-Candice, recibi una carta esta mañana y estoy enterada de tus actividades fuera de este hospital. Vine con la clara intención de sacarte del colegio pero tu jefe fue bastante convincente. Dice que eres una magnifica enfermera y que ignoraba la razón de mi decisión pero que debía pensar en la próxima guerra y que el había pensado en trasladarte a Brighton la próxima semana.- la tía abuela miro a Candy por un momento y después continuo antes había tenido que pasar por un momento tan bochornoso al leer mi correspondencia pero ahora voy a rectificar el error estoy decidida a hacer una mujer respetable de ti y si insistes en ser enfermera lo harás bajo nuestros términos jovencita.

-Pero abuela…

-No me interrumpas!. No sabes el daño que pudiste ocasionar si alguien de la prensa llega a enterarse de este asunto. Me da gusto saber que tú y yo somos las únicas que sabemos del asunto y eso concuerda perfectamente con tu traslado a Inglaterra. Iras a Brighton como esta acordado y te hospedaras en una pequeña finca que alquilare para ti. Te llevaras a Dorothy como mucama y a Steve, un chofer que cuidara cada uno de los movimientos que hagas. Después de que termines con tu obstinada y descabellada idea de ser enfermera podrás ser presentada en la sociedad de Londres para buscarte un marido. Ahora que si las condiciones para que vayas no te gustan te quedaras conmigo en Lakewood hasta que sea tu presentación en la sociedad de Chicago y después te buscaremos un marido aquí. Elige.

Candy no podía creer que la tía estuviera en su recamara ordenándole su vida. Afortunadamente el director del hospital no le había dicho a la abuela de que el estaba enterado del asunto también por una carta. Al parecer solo le había dicho que la trasladaría a Brighton y la tía por alguna razón había aceptado.

-Esta bien –dijo en una voz apenas audible

-Esta bien? No tienes ningún comentario ni una critica –la miro de una forma extraña. Emilia Elroy no esperaba una respuesta tan sumisa de Candy pero termino por creer que la joven tal vez estaba avergonzada por su actitud y quería rectificar

-Me alegra ver que estés cambiando un poco esa actitud y aceptes de buen agrado. Ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar escaparte con ese actor o con otro hombre. Ya no estas en el colegio muchachita y yo ya no voy a bajar la guardia. – y sin dejar hablar a Candy continuo -Steve vendrá por ti el domingo en la mañana y te llevara a Lakewood en donde ofreceré una comida de despedida con los chicos. No quiero levantar sospechas si te vas repentinamente. Así que les avisaras de tu nuevo puesto con toda naturalidad y el lunes partirás a Nueva York. – y al terminar de darle las indicaciones, la señora Elroy se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir concluyo

-Lo que hiciste esta vez no va a volver a ocurrir. La próxima vez que intentes hacer algo así de nuevo te obligare a casarte o te encerrare en un convento –concluyo fríamente y después salio de la habitación

Ni siquiera una lágrima salio, esta vez Candy no iba a intimidarse por las palabras de la anciana y mucho menos cuando tenía la resolución de hacer todo lo que el director y la abuela le pedían. Pero nuevamente la pregunta se instalaba en su cabeza – Quien pudo haber enviado dos cartas con la misma información?- Pensó la joven

Pero dejo de pensar en eso inmediatamente pues lo que mas importaba en ese momento era escribirle a Terry para que el supiera su paradero, pero tenia que hacerlo de un modo en el que el joven entendiera que por el momento era la mejor decisión. No iba a ser nada fácil y esperaba que Terry no fuera tan impulsivo como para dejar todo e ir a buscarla a Chicago.

Pero no sabia cuando Terry podía leer la carta, así que para cuando el la recibiera, ella ya estaría instalada en Brighton.

-Brighton, -pensó –nuevamente Inglaterra. Quisiera poder tener 18 y decidir mi propia vida. Tal vez si el abuelo William no me hubiera adoptado… no! Que cosas estoy pensando, si no me hubiera adoptado jamás hubiera conocido a Terry. Candy, eres una tonta sentimental. Acaba esa carta y pasa estos días lo mejor que puedas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y por fin llego el domingo. Con un traje ligero color crema subió al auto que la esperaba a la salida del hospital. Al llegar a la casa de Lakewood, Annie, Archie y Stear la esperaban impacientes y los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín de las rosas.

-Como es que te vas a estudiar a Inglaterra? –pregunto Archie cuando llegaron a una de las bancas.

-Veo que la tía abuela no espero a que yo les diera la sorpresa. Chicos es una buena oportunidad además…

-Sabes que la guerra esta a punto de ser declarada Candy- pregunto Stear sin dejarla terminar

-No me vas a decir que no hay algo extraño porque fue después de ver a Terry o me equivoco? –pregunto Archie algo molesto

-Candy nos estas ocultando algo? –fue el turno de Annie para preguntar

-Chicos, tranquilos –trato de parecer animada – la verdad es que el director me recomendó esa escuela para seguir con mis estudios además es solo por dos anos y…

-Y Terry ya sabe que piensas hacer? Pregunto Archie con un tono molesto.

-Le escribí una carta explicándole toda la situación pero el esta de gira y para cuando llegue a Nueva York y la lea … bueno yo ya estaré en Brighton. –concluyo

-Brighton y eso donde esta? No vas a estudiar en Londres? –pregunto Stear

-No Stear te digo que el director me manda por recomendación. Al terminar mis estudios iré a Londres.

-Candy pero entonces Terry. No quedaron en algo. Como es que vas a trabajar después en Londres. Candy que pasa?

-Terry y yo…. Somos novios pero en estos momentos nuestros caminos están separados y yo quiero que logremos lo que nos hemos propuesto por el momento y después… bueno después solo Dios puede saberlo – y se llevo las manos instintivamente al pecho apretando tiernamente el pendiente que Terry le regalara. No podía decirle a sus amigos toda la verdad o ellos le contarían todo a Terry. Por el momento tendría que callar.

-Candy estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto Annie con una voz que trataba de disimular su miedo.

-Claro que si Annie no te preocupes por mí, si la guerra estalla nadie va a invadir Brighton, tal vez ni siquiera aparezca en un mapa de Inglaterra. –bromeo la rubia

Todos rieron sin muchas ganas y terminaron por creerle. Archie, sin embargo, sabía que Candy estaba levantándoles los ánimos y conociéndola sabía que algo andaba mal. Pero Candy tomaba sus propias decisiones y esta vez tendrían que respetarla solo esperando que fuera un mal presentimiento.

Los cuatro jóvenes comieron y rieron como siempre. A veces la vida da pequeños momentos de felicidad que hay que disfrutarlos al máximo y eso hizo Candy.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene para nadie y el tiempo de partir a Nueva York llego. Junto a Steve, el chofer y Dorothy la mucama, la joven Andrey tomo el tren a Nueva York para después decirle adiós a América desde el barco que la llevaría a abrir otro capitulo en su vida.

La compañía Stratford regreso después de dos meses de gira por 8 ciudades diferentes. No era una agotadora gira como las que a Robert Hathaway le gustaban pero cuando estrenara Romeo y Julieta la gira se extendería incluso fuera del país. Terruce había sido recibido magníficamente por la crítica de todas las ciudades que habían pisado

El joven Grandchester tenia la actuación en la sangre y aunque no había tomado clases formalmente podía sacar cualquier tipo de emoción del publico que el quería. Ese joven era talentoso y con la guía de Hathaway se convertiría en un magnifico actor estelar.

Hathaway reunió a toda su compañía en el teatro antes de mandarlos a descansar una semana.

Terrry escuchaba sin poner atención a las indicaciones que Robert les daba a todos los actores pero por mas que trataba de evitarlo estaba desesperado por llegar a su departamento y encontrar las cartas, que seguramente le estarían esperando, de su pecosa. Las 8 semanas que habían pasado fueron una completa tortura sin tener noticias de ella. Esperaba que Candy hubiera recibido todas sus cartas, 22 para ser exactos, y aunque no esperaba encontrar el mismo numero, esperaba tener suficientes noticias de su futura esposa –_Futura esposa no!, de mi **esposa**_ –pensó y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Terry me estas escuchando – pregunto Hathaway al ver que el joven sonreía por algo.

-Si Robert como siempre –contesto Terry con una sonrisa burlona. Le gustaba que su jefe se interesara por que los actores pusieran atención cuando el hablaba y aunque no sonaba enojado, sabia que Robert consideraba importantes todas las indicaciones que les daba.

-Entonces repíteme por favor lo que acabo de decir – pidió el director

-Tenemos una semana para descansar, las audiciones para el papel de Mercurio empiezan el lunes a las 8:30, las de Teobaldo a las 10 a.m. y las de Romeo son de las 2 p.m. en adelante. Los que quieran adicionar para el papel de Romeo deberán traer el viernes la escena que piensan presentar para tener listo el escenario. El martes serán las audiciones para las mujeres. Para el papel de la nodriza las audiciones son a las 9 a.m., para el de Lady Capuleto serán a las 11 a.m. y para Julieta a la 1:00 p.m.. Las jóvenes que audicionen para el papel de Julieta deberán traer su escena el sábado al medio día y deberán estar media hora antes de la audición para que les ajusten los vestidos. –concluyo el joven actor ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

Robert sabía que Terry tenía una memoria fotográfica pero a veces ese joven lo dejaba con la boca abierta. El sabia que Terry estaba pensando en otra cosa y a la vez lo estaba escuchando. Movió la cabeza y continúo con las indicaciones, en el fondo quería que Terry se integrara más a sus compañeros y que dejara de una vez en el mundo paralelo en el que siempre se encontraba. Terry era un buen muchacho y le había llegado a tener mucho aprecio. Deseaba que el joven fuera Romeo pero eso iba en contra de las reglas de su compañía y no quería mas rivalidades de las que de por si ya existían. Solamente le quedaba desear que todos hicieran su mejor esfuerzo y que el papel se lo quedara el mejor.

-Gracias Terry pero creo que olvidaste que la cita para los encargados de la estenografía es el domingo a las 3. –y con una sonrisa continuo. Bueno muchachos felices mini vacaciones y nos vemos el lunes. Chicas el sábado no lo olviden –termino pero al ver que Terry iba a la puerta lo detuvo. Terry me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Robert espero a que los demás salieran del teatro y cuando por fin estuvieron solos continúo.

-Terry he notado en ti ciertos cambios y me gustaría hacerte unos comentarios. Yo se que todos tenemos una vida fuera de estas paredes, pero cuando eres actor debes bloquear todo y ser el personaje. –Terry levanto la mirada y pensó que Hathaway iba a regañarlo por alguna mala actuación.

-No Terry, no me lo tomes a mal. Eres un gran actor. Puntual, dedicado, siempre pendiente de tu papel. Terry a lo que me refiero es que mas que tu jefe quiero ser tu amigo y quiero que me tengas confianza. La vida de un actor puede ser muy solitaria cuando apenas empiezas en esta carrera. Yo me considero amigo de los actores de esta compañía y te ofrezco mi amistad sincera Terry para cualquier problema o para compartir la felicidad.

-Estoy bien Robert, ahora si por fin estoy bien. Se que mi actitud antes de la gira no fue… como decirlo "cordial" –dijo con ironía el joven y continuo-por no usar las palabras que muchos de mis compañeros utilizan, pero eso ya esta atrás y como ahora mi vida "personal" esta bien te puedo asegurar que mi vida profesional estará aun mejor. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento y lo tomare en cuenta –Terry estrecho la mano del director y salio.

Para su sorpresa y cierto desagrado Susana Marlowe lo estaba esperando en la entrada del teatro.

-Vas a tu departamento Terry?- pregunto la joven

-Si –fue lo único que el actor contesto. Susana era muy bonita y le había atraído físicamente cuando la conoció al entrar a la compañía pero cuando se entero que le había mentido a Candy en Chicago, la chica ya no era de su agrado.

Trataba de ser lo mas cordial que podía pero Susana siempre estaba acosándolo con las claras intensiones de tener un romance con el (aunque lo disimulaba).

Pero esta vez Terry realmente tenia prisa y no quería demorarse mas así que volteo y con la voz mas calmada que encontró en su repertorio le dijo:

-Susana quiero decirte nuevamente que eres una chica muy linda pero que no me interesas. Creo que podemos ser solamente compañeros y no quiero ser grosero pero me tengo que ir.- y apresuro el paso

Susana se quedo viendo como el muchacho se alejaba y su cara de tristeza cambio con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le ilumino en su rostro.

-Siento decirte querido Terry que tu "vida personal" no esta tan bien como crees. Quise ir contigo para consolarte pero no quisiste. Ahora el trago amargo que recibirás lo tendrás que soportarlo **solo**- dijo en voz baja la joven rubia. Su plan marchaba a la perfección, de ese día en adelante Terry cambiaria de actitud, de eso estaba segura.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**En contra del destino**

**Capitulo 4**

**El tiempo… ¿cura todo?**

Abigail Marlowe había cumplido al pie de la letra con el encargo de su hija Susana. Su niña era el único tesoro que tenia en la vida y por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz. Susana a veces era un poco caprichosa creí la señora Marlowe, pero la ausencia de un padre era algo difícil y ella siempre trataba de compensar esa carencia cumpliendo todos los deseos de su hija.

Cuando Susana le hablo de Terruce Granchester pensó que solo era un amor pasajero como los muchos que Susana había tenido dentro de la compañía. Pero un día al esperarla fuera del teatro vio salir al joven actor y ella también quedo deslumbrada con su apariencia y belleza.

-_Ese es el hombre que quiero para mi niña_-pensó inmediatamente y decidió apoyar a Susana en todo lo que pudiera para lograr la afortunada unión.

Susana le hablo acerca de la chica que estaba de por medio entre ella y Terry y que el había reencontrado en Chicago, también le había hablado de la joven Leagan y de todos los detalles de la supuesta "rival" de Susana. Mientras mas datos tuvieran mejor, pues así la separación entre esos dos seria perfecta y Terry no tendría mas ojos que para Susana.

Después de averiguar el futuro de Candy en el hospital, Abrigail Marlowe alcanzo a su hija en Nuevo Orleáns, segunda ciudad de la gira para terminar el plan que habían planeado.

-Estas segura que se va a Inglaterra mama? –pregunto algo incrédula Susana

-Si Susana, ya te dije que sale el lunes a Nueva York y el martes se va a Inglaterra.

-Tengo las primeras dos cartas que Terry envió. No fue difícil pedírselas a Larry, el encargado del correo. Creo que por un beso de Susana Marlowe seria capaz de venderme a su propia madre.- dijo Susana con una sonrisa triunfal.

A la señora Marlowe no le gustaban esos comentarios de su hija pero solamente optaba por ignorarla.

-Mira Susana tienes que asegurarte de que ese chico te de todas las cartas para que ninguna llegue al hospital. Deja todo en mis manos y guarda bien las verdaderas cartas de Terry por si acaso y asunto arreglado. –finalizo la señora Marlowe al tiempo que tomaba la taza de te que le había llevado el mesero en el vagón comedor.

De regreso en Nueva York la señora Marlowe convenció al casero de Terry de entregarle toda la correspondencia. No fue tarea difícil para la mujer persuasiva que ella era y así con la tranquilidad de saber que el futuro de su hija estaba casi asegurado se dedico a sus actividades cotidianas esperando la llegada de su "niña".

Terry llego a su departamento con gran desesperación. Quería pasar toda la tarde leyendo las cartas de su amada. –_No habrá escrito tantas, pero no importa. Me gusta que en esta relación el obsesivo sea yo_- pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras. Al entrar al departamento se encontró con 5 cartas en el suelo. Se sentó en el sillón y las abrió de acuerdo a la fecha del sello postal.

Su rostro se iba transformando con cada carta que abría, como era posible que de la inmensa felicidad se pudiera bajar tan rápidamente a la incertidumbre y al dolor de manera tan inesperada?

-_Algo esta mal, esto no puede ser. Tengo que ir a buscarla y viéndome a los ojos me va a explicar que demonios pasa aquí_. –pensó y al abrir la quinta carta el mundo entero desapareció. Soltó el pedazo de papel y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-¿Francia?, ¿olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros?, ¿fue solo un impulso de adolescentes románticos? No, no es posible ¡¡maldita sea!!! Es su letra, su firma pero no es Candy la que esta escribiendo!!!! No puede ser ella!!– grito al tiempo que aventaba la lámpara que estaba junto a el contra la pared.

Volvió a tomar las cartas y esta vez las leyó con fría calma. La forma de escribir era la de Candy pero el estaba tratando de encontrar algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que. Finalmente leyó la quinta carta y el coraje volvió a llenar su cuerpo.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Archie o Annie tienen que saber que esta pasando. – tomo otra botella de whiskey y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del departamento a la estación de tren. Si se apresuraba saldría a Chicago en el tren de las dos.

-Así tenga que ir a Francia o hasta el mismo infierno Candice White Andrey vas a jurarme que todo lo que escribiste es verdad y después ya veremos… -pensaba mientras la carreta se apresuraba a la estación.

Llego a Chicago la mañana siguiente. Con gran pesar salio a buscar una carreta que lo llevara a Lakewood. La resaca que traía le dio un intenso dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a permanecer todo el trayecto con los ojos cerrados.

Al escuchar un crujido de metal Terry se asomo por la ventana y vio que el enorme portal que cuidaba la mansión Andrey se abría lentamente.

-El famoso jardín con las "dulce Candy". Seguramente Anthony estaba enamorado como un idiota también. Y si no hubiera muerto ella estaría casada con el y yo no estaría pasando por este maldito infierno! –Pensó amargamente –pero esta vez hay un error, lo se no pudo… -y antes de terminar de hablar ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Pidió al hombre del carruaje que lo esperara en la entrada y se dio vuelta para subir por la escalinata. Al tocar la puerta una mucama salio y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto al joven que venia en estado inconveniente.

-Quiero hablar con Archibald Cornwell-contesto seco el joven de ojos azules

-Me puede decir quien lo busca? –pero al terminar su pregunta un mayordomo salio y con un gesto ordeno a la mucama que se retirara.

-Soy el hijo del Duque Richard Grandchester y amigo de Archibald Cornwell quiero hablar con el.

El mayordomo lo miro de pies a cabeza, la señora Elroy le había advertido sobre no dar información de la familia a nadie y el apellido Grandchester había sido mencionado en los últimos días por lo que sabia que hacer.

-Los señores Stear y Archibald Cornwell se fueron a la Universidad hace un mes y no van a regresar en un buen tiempo.

-¿Y la señorita Annie Britter vive cerca de aquí?

-No puedo darle mas información, no hay nadie de la familia y ahora si me disculpa señor hasta luego-pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Terry la detuvo con un brazo y con una voz fría hizo una ultima pregunta.

–Y la señorita Candice White Andrey?

-La señorita Andrey viajo a Francia para continuar con sus estudios de enfermería después la familia viajara para presentarla en sociedad y encontrar al marido mas conveniente- y cerro la puerta sin darle oportunidad al joven de hacer mas preguntas.

Terry no sabia que más hacer. Las cartas eran una explicación larga de sentimientos encontrados que Candy había sentido y que finalmente había resuelto. Tenía en la mente exactamente lo que cada carta decía, pero el final de la quinta fue lo que más lo confundió y la que más dolió. –

_Terry siento mucho decirte esto por carta pero en estoy en Francia y no pienso volver a América._ _No te amo, los sentimientos que creí tener por ti no son tan profundo s como yo creía. Dijimos e hicimos muchas cosas esa noche tal vez porque la nostalgia era mas fuerte y quisimos aferrarnos a los hermosos recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo. Pero ahora veo que fue un impulso de adolescentes románticos y afortunadamente no hubo consecuencias. Siempre quedara esa noche en mi mente como un bello recuerdo y como el cierre de un capitulo en mi vida._

_Nosotros somos dos almas libres que pusimos nuestra carrera de por medio y finalmente eso fue mas fuerte. Reconozco que te tengo mucho aprecio, pero ahora, en la lejanía no es el amor que sientes una vez en la vida y al que te aferras como si tu vida dependiera de eso, pues si así fuera, tu y yo estaríamos en este momento juntos. Somos demasiado jóvenes y la vida nos espera con muchas sorpresas y tal vez la mujer de tu vida ya allá aparecido y por viejas memorias no la puedas ver. Yo por mi parte estaré al pendiente esperando al hombre de mi vida con el que tenga la afinidad de una profesión y con el que sienta que todo palidece si no estoy junto a el._

_Terry prométeme que serás feliz y, espero que entiendas mi forma de ver las cosas y que me permitas escribirte de vez en cuando y que tú también recuerdes a esta vieja amiga con cariño._

_Con cariño_

_Candice White Andrey_

El carruaje lo llevaba a la estación del tren, en el hospital le habían dicho que Candy ya no trabajaba ahí desde hacia dos meses porque la habían trasladado a Europa. Ninguna enfermera sabia exactamente a donde y la chica, siempre reservada, solamente se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y se fue.

-Si llevaba una sonrisa es porque estaba feliz de irse, Candy no puede ocultar sus sentimientos aunque trate. Fui tan tonto, como pude creer que una chiquilla iba a enamorarse de mí de la forma en que ella me decía. Una maldita ilusión, eso es lo que fui y yo de imbecil pensando en una vida con ella, en forjar un futuro para los dos cuando ella solo quería verse libre de ese internado. Ahora ya encontró su "vocación" y esta segura de lo que quiere.

Seguramente el marido que le van a buscar será un "honorable caballero" con fortuna y apellido. Perfecto señorita Candice White Andrey no te necesito en mi vida para nada. Nunca tuve un padre ni una madre y sobreviví, ahora tengo el teatro y solamente eso vale la pena para mí. Por mi te puedes ir al mismo infierno pero un dia nos vamos a encontrar Candy y ese día te vas a arrepentir…- y termino el ultimo trago de la botella de whiskey. Era la segunda o tercera botella que tomaba? No lo recordaba, pero estar borracho era infinitamente mejor que estar sobrio.

Como había llegado el sábado tan rápido, tampoco lo recordaba. Tenia que haber llevado su escena a Robert el viernes para la audición de Romeo pero el venia de regreso de Chicago. Tal vez acababa de perder su oportunidad de ser Romeo. De ese día en adelante el teatro seria toda su vida. No volvería a abrir su corazón para nada que no fuera el teatro y lograría ser el mejor actor de todos los tiempos.

- Claro que voy a tener el papel estelar. Robert sabe que soy su mejor actor y hará lo que sea de aquí en adelante para conservarme –pensaba mientras trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura. Entro a su departamento tambaleándose y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Iría a ver a Robert y lograría convencerlo de darle la audición aun sin la escena.

El martes por la mañana Robert Hathaway reunió a toda la compañía para darles los papeles de la nueva obra a los actores elegidos. Estaba muy complacido por los resultados y esta obra seria todo un éxito.

-Muchachos, muchachas quiero informarles que ya elegimos al elenco de Romeo y Julieta. Fue una decisión bastante estudiada y quiero decirles que estoy orgulloso por el esfuerzo que hicieron en las audiciones. Si no obtuvieron papeles estelares, no se desesperen. La vida del teatro es así pero recuerden que el que persevera alcanza y en esta compañía las oportunidades son para todos.

Terry sonrió al escuchar esas palabras –_A Robert le gusta engañar a sus actores. Sabe que el único que va a llevar los estelares desde hoy seré yo, bueno supongo que no quiere hacerlos sentir mal, prefiere darles falsas esperanzas… bueno cada quien hace con su compañía lo que quiera_.-pensó

-El papel de Romeo es de Terruce Granchester y el de Julieta es de Susana Marlowe, los papeles secundarios están pegados afuera de mi oficina. También los horarios de los ensayos así que apunten bien porque quiero que no falten a ningún ensayo, eso también va para ti Henry una falta mas y no estarás en esta obra. –termino el director y todos los actores salieron a buscar que papeles les habían tocado.

Susana estaba como en shock, no solo era su primer protagónico sino que lo iba a ser junto a Terry. –vamos a ensayar juntos, vamos a besarnos, Terry mi amor por fin juntos

-Felicidades Susana después de muchos anos de espera por fin lograste tu primer protagónico –le dijo Hathaway

-Gracias Robert, en verdad no te voy a defraudar

-Yo se que no hija, no en vano llevas tantos anos aprendiendo ser actriz. Quisiera pedirte que ayudes a Terry en lo que necesite, el es un buen actor pero no tiene tantos anos como tu. Apóyalo en lo que necesito por favor.

-Oh claro que si Robert!!! Terry va a tener toda mi ayuda –canturreo emocionada al oír la petición de su maestro

Terry estaba sentado en la escalinata del escenario, sus pensamientos estaban en algún lugar de Francia.

-Ojala pudiera sentirme feliz, este era el inicio de nuestro sueno juntos… no! Es el inicio de mi sueno –iba a levantarse cuando vio que Robert se acercaba a el.

-Felicitaciones Terry!

-Gracias

-Creo que hicimos la elección correcta al darte el papel. Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, hijo.

-Gracias

Robert decidió dejarlo solo. Tal vez la emoción de su primer protagónico era demasiado. –_Aun recuerdo mi primer protagónico, no salí de la cama en dos días por los nervios. Necesita tiempo_.-pensó.

-Terry seremos Romero y Julieta, no te preocupes yo voy a estar aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites pero eso ya lo sa…

-No necesito nada de nadie Susana –la interrumpió el joven de ojos azules.

-Bueno Terry no tienes que ser tan descortés, yo solo me preocupo por ti

-¿Te dieron el papel de Julieta o de mi madre? No entiendes que no necesito nada de nadie, especialmente de ti. Quiero que te dediques a estudiar tu papel y que me dejes en paz –se levanto para dirigirse a la salida.

Susana no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil así que lo alcanzo.

-Terry que es lo que te pasa?

-Me pasa que estoy harto de que pienses que soy un chiquillo que necesita de tu ayuda, me pasa que quiero que respetes mi privacidad, me pasa que quiero que me dejes en paz y no lo haces –y al decir esto último Terry vio el miedo en los ojos de Susana e inmediatamente se tranquilizo. Aquella chica solo se preocupaba por el y el siempre la maltrataba verbalmente. Ella no tenia la culpa de lo que Candy le había hecho.

-Lo… lo siento Susana-pudo decir finalmente calmando su ira –quiero pedirte una disculpa peor por favor quiero estar solo.- y con esto ultimo salio del teatro.

-Bueno la cara de victima dio resultado, ahora te voy a dar tiempo para que veas que la única que te puede cuidar y amar es "la tierna" Susana Marlowe".

Terry comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo. ¿Cómo podía recibir la mejor noticia de su vida cuando sentía que estaba vació por dentro? Tal vez Candy tenía razón, tal vez los sentimientos que creían tener eran solo una ilusión. Tal vez Terry necesitaba tanto cariño que se aferro a la primera persona que se lo mostró. Candy había sido tierna, dulce y había logrado entrar en su corazón poco a poco.

-Me sentía tan solo, tan perdido… pero ello entro suavemente y derribo todos los muros que yo había construido alrededor de mi corazón. Pero de que sirve pensar en ella ahora. Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes…

Llego a su departamento y comenzó a repasar sus diálogos. Trabajar y ser el mejor eso iba a ser su vida de ese momento en adelante en cuanto a su corazón este pronto sanaría o acaso no decía toda la gente que el tiempo lo cura todo?

Candy había llegado finalmente a Brighton junto a Dorothy y Steve. El viaje había sido placentero. Mas que su mucama, Dorothy se había convertido en su confidente y las dos jóvenes empezaron una amistad, Steve por su parte, se había rendido a los encantos de la joven heredera y también se convirtió en otro nuevo amigo de la joven rubia.

La casa que la tía abuela había dispuesto para ella era enorme. ¿Para que iba a necesitar 5 habitaciones, una sala, un salón, y esa enorme cocina? Limpiar esa casa iba a requerir tanto tiempo, que realmente considero la idea de mudarse a otro lado. Pero inmediatamente vinieron a su mente las amenazas de la abuela y desistió. A parte de su trabajo tendría que ayudar a la pobre Dorothy con la limpieza de esa casa.

El miércoles llego y Candy espero fuera de la oficina del doctor Briers para que este la atendiera. Llevaba la carta de traslado y la de recomendación de su antiguo hospital. La puerta se abrió y un hombre de unos 50 anos apareció. Tenia el pelo blanco, una pequeñas gafas de media luna y una sonrisa bondadosa que Candy no pudo evitar sentir una enorme simpatía por el doctor que aun no conocía.

-Puedes pasar a mi oficina hija

-Gracias doctor

Termino de leer las cartas y miro a Candy de pies a cabeza. En verdad era una belleza esa jovencita y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Esta mujercita seria perfecta para ese testarudo de Mark. Tal vez cuando lo vea por fin acepte que a parte de la medicina hay mujeres en el mundo- pensó

Candy miro con algo de extrañeza al doctor. ¿Qué era tan gracioso que la veía así? –_Por favor que no se vaya a burlar de mis pecas_ –pensó la joven tratando de encontrar una explicación.

-Bueno hija mi nombre ya lo sabes pero las formalidades no se pueden hacer a un lado. Mi nombre es Nicholas Briers, dentro del hospital me llamaras Dr. Briers y fuera de el puedes llamarme Nicholas con toda confianza. Llevo muchos anos dirigiendo este hospital y la escuela de enfermeras y creo que has llegado al lugar indicado para aprender y practicar. Inglaterra es mas estirada que América hija, pero este hospital es moderno y lo que mas nos importa es que seas una mujer responsable y nos interesa convertirte en una gran enfermera Candy.

-Dime hija, viniste sola?

-vine con mi prima y su hermano –mintió Candy

-Bueno entonces tienes algo de familia. Eso es importante cuando uno viaja lejos o piensa radicar por largo tiempo fuera de su país.

-Bien, bueno… que mas?... ah si. Mi secretaria te dará tus horarios de clases y los turnos que vas a cubrir. No quiero que por trabajar abandones tus estudios así que el horario va a ser flexible. Tampoco quiero que trabajes esta semana. Acabas de llegar y ese loco de Martin te mando a presentarte al otro día? No se como dirija las cosas en el Santa Juana pero para mi, mis empleados no son maquinas así que vete a tu casa, descansa y preséntate el próximo lunes.

Candy estaba sin habla. El doctor era tan… amable tan paternal que sintió que su estadía ahí iba a ser maravillosa. Se despidió del doctor y después de recoger sus horarios volvió a su casa. La abuela le había dado dinero para decorar a su gusto la casa y ese mismo día iría con Dorothy a comprar los muebles que quería.

Las primeras semanas en el hospital habían sido maravillosas. El trato calido de todo el personal del hospital hacia que se sintiera bien. Sus jefas, sus maestros, sus compañeros, todos la habían recibido con calidez. Candy por su parte había mostrado que era una estudiante avanzada por lo que le fueron dadas más horas de práctica en el hospital.

Fue en la tercera semana que conoció a Mark Briers. Al salir de la habitación de un paciente tropezó con un joven de unos 23 anos, alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul claro. Al momento de verlo pensó en Albert inmediatamente, pero su forma de hablar, su cabello corto y su mirada seria hicieron que olvidara ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente.

-Extraño mucho a Albert, por eso me parece familiar-pensó la joven al ver que el joven de bata blanca la veía de una manera que un escalofrió recorrió su espalada.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Andrey –aquel joven sabia su nombre, eso era extraño

-Oh lo siento mucho doctor iba distraída y…

-No tiene por que disculparse… hasta luego –y sin decir mas se alejo dejando a Candy con la boca abierta. No había sido grosero pero ni siquiera se había presentado pregunto.

-Que arrogante!! Y además ingles ay! Se parece a un arrogante que conocí…. –y de inmediato pensó en Terry. –_Lo extraño tanto_ –y sus pensamientos se concentraron en el joven actor olvidando su incidente con aquel doctor.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar rápidamente y Candy sentía morir al no recibir cartas de Terry.

-¿Habré escrito bien la dirección? Por supuesto que si la revise muchas veces antes de dársela al cartero. Terry si no paso mi examen tu y solamente tu vas a ser el culpable.

Después de dos meses Candy recibió 5 cartas de Terry al mismo tiempo. La felicidad era completa y la espera tan larga había llegado a su fin. Mejor que tener una carta era tener 5 de su amado.

Acomodo las cartas conforme el sello postal y salio al jardín trasero a sentarse en su lugar favorito. Conforme fue leyendo una tras otra su pecho empezó a doler. No podía ser lo que estaba leyendo. –_No! Esto es un error_. –pensó. Agarro el sobre de la carta y leyó el nombre. Era el nombre de Terry y el de ella. La letra era la de su amado pero las palabras eran tan hirientes, tan frías, tan crueles que sintió que no podía seguir leyendo. Pero su curiosidad gano por encima de su resolución de no abrir la quinta carta.

Las últimas palabras se incrustaron en su corazón como finas dagas y creyó que iba a morir en aquel momento.

_Esa noche me sentía tan solo que no se porque dije tantas cosas Candy. Tal vez no quería regresar solo a mi hotel y tener la "compañía" de una buena amiga ciertamente era una mejor opción que estar solo._

_Dijimos e hicimos cosas que no sentíamos tal vez por tratar de retomar aquello que había comenzado en el colegio. Pero si somos sinceros con nosotros mismos, Candy, la vida es tan corta y nosotros tan jóvenes que no debemos desaprovechar las oportunidades._

_Ahora que han pasado dos meses y que estoy a punto de conseguir mi primer estelar siento que el mundo es tan pequeño, que quisiera hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Quiero aprovechar la juventud que tengo para explorar y conocer todo antes de tener una relación seria con alguna mujer._

_Siento mucho que te hayas ilusionado y ciertamente contribuí un poco, pero somos jóvenes Candy y el mundo esta a nuestros pies. Las oportunidades que van a llegar a mi vida no puedo recibirlas si estoy casado con hijos. Eso tiene que esperar si es que algún día me decido a casarme. _

_Ahora puedo dar gracias de que nuestra noche juntos no haya tenido consecuencias y solo puedo asegurarte que te recordare con cariño y que cuando quieras boletos de teatro en las mejores butacas no dudes en escribirme. _

_Tu familia nunca hubiera aceptado a un "actor indecente" y yo ciertamente no quiero pertenecer a una familia estirada y mojigata como lo es la tuya._

_Tu carrera te espera Candy sigue con tus sueños y busca el amor Candy. Se que lo encontraras con alguien que desee un tipo de vida tranquilo y en paz._

_Tu amigo_

_Terruce Grandchester_

Todo era tan doloroso pero no dudo en volver a leer las cartas. En especial la ultima. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que solo había una vida y que lo que le había dicho era para no pasar una noche solo en su hotel? ¿Buscar el amo? ¿Seguir con su carrera? ¿Pedirle boletos si quería los mejores asientos en alguna de sus obras?

Las lagrimas evitaron que leyera de nuevo las cartas, las apretó fuertemente pero fue incapaz de romperlas. Quería correr, quería ir a Nueva York y gritarle que era un estupido engreído, que lo odiaba por romperle el corazón de esa manera. Pero solo pudo hincarse a llorar por un largo rato.

-Esta bien Terruce Grandchester me voy a olvidar de ti, de hoy en adelante solo esta mi carrera. No sabes cuanto te odio. –se dirigió a la casa, guardo las cartas en un pequeño cofre y saco un libro de Anatomía para comenzar a estudiar. Vio una imagen del corazón humano y pensó en el suyo hecho en mil pedazos. –La imagen del libro es la verdadera, mi corazón esta en pedazos pero pronto volverá a estar bien o acaso el tiempo no cura todo?...

Continuara

Muchas gracias Elizabeth Neyra por leer mi fic y por tus comentarias amiguita!!. Tambien quiero agradecer a Olivia y a Cami love por seguir este fic que me esta costando un poco de trabajo pero que espero que sea de su agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**En contra del destino**

**Capitulo 5**

**Un dolor conocido**

Con felicidad, con dolor, con riqueza o con pobreza el tiempo pasa sin detenerse. Cuando creemos que un mal día no acabara nunca, de pronto nos vemos frente a una hermosa mañana que nos invita a empezar de nuevo.

Para Candy y Terry los días se convirtieron en meses y cuando un día se asomaron al calendario había llegado diciembre de 1917. Cuando pensaban que no sobrevivirían el dolor de la separación, cuando pensaron que la tristeza acabaría con su existencia, de pronto miraron sus vidas y estaban ya cruzando el camino que ellos mismos se habían trazado.

Terruce G. Granchester estaba próximo a cumplir los 21 anos y ya se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera en Broadway. Romeo y Julieta había sido un éxito rotundo. La gente no dejaba de ver la obra y Robert Hathaway tuvo que presentarla por más de un ano solamente en Nueva York. Las mujeres esperaban a Terry noche a noche a las afueras del teatro dispuestas a lo que fuera con tal de conseguir si no un beso por lo menos un autógrafo del joven.

La tragedia de amor de Shakespeare jamás había sido mejor representada como en la compañía Stratford. Incluso la dura crítica londinense había viajado a Bradway con tal de presenciar lo que todo el mundo aclamaba: la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta de la compañía americana Stratford superaba a los ingleses. ¿Cómo podría una obra inglesa ser mejor representada por americanos? Los ingleses se dividían entre alabanzas y críticas pero finalmente aceptaron que Romeo y Julieta jamás había estado mejor. El joven Grandchester representaba el amor, la pasión y la tristeza de Romeo como nadie. Su actuación se metía por la piel de la audiencia y al final solo los sollozos de los espectadores se escuchaban al ver morir al joven por Julieta.

¿Cómo podía un jovencito de 19 anos actuar con tanta tristeza la escena desgarradora de haber perdido a su amada? ¿Cómo podría un joven de esa edad saber lo que se sentiría perder al amor de tu vida? Nadie tenía respuestas específicas pero la forma en que Terry transmitía el dolor de la perdida se quedaba grabada en los corazones de la audiencia y simplemente regresaban una y otra vez para volver a deleitarse con el actor.

Susana Marlowe también era aclamada. Realmente la pareja era insuperable y la crítica no se cansaba de señalarlos como la mejor pareja joven de Broadway. Tenían propuestas de trabajo en Londres, en Francia y en otros países y también tenían propuestas de mujeres y hombres que hubieran dado lo que fuese por ser pareja de los jóvenes.

Pero fuera de los escenarios nada se sabia de su vida privada. No era un secreto que la actitud de Susana Marlowe hacia Terruce Granchester era de completa devoción pero poco se sabia del actor fuera de los escenarios. Solamente un periodista había logrado que Granchester contestara la pregunta acerca del porque de su privacidad. _"Quiero que la gente cuando vaya a verme vea al personaje y no vea a Terruce Granchester novio de tal actriz o hijo de tal persona o casado con tal mujer… Mi vida privada es solo de mi incumbencia…"_ fue la respuesta del joven antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al reportero.

La gente en todo el país comenzó a pedir una gira de la compañía Stratford y por 7 meses Romeo y Julieta fue presentada por todo Estados Unidos. Esas eran los tipos de giras que a Robert Hathaway le gustaban. Giras en donde todo el mundo hubiera presenciado su obra y quedara satisfecho. Se presentaron en teatros grandes, chicos, para gente rica, para beneficencia, dieron presentaciones gratuitas para la gente que no podía pagar un boleto, en fin América estaba enamorada de la tragedia de Shakespeare

El tema de la guerra abarcaba casi todas las páginas de los periódicos y la gente, lo único que quería en esos tiempos era desviar su atención hacia cosas mas agradables. La gente abarrotaba los teatros buscando salir unas horas de la cruda realidad y al saber que Romeo y Julieta acababa su ciclo en el teatro, rápidamente exigieron a Hathaway acelerar una nueva puesta en escena con la pareja del momento.

Finalmente Hathaway decidió montar Othello. Le agradaba que Terry y Susana no pusieran objeción de tener que trabajar casi inmediatamente. Terry parecía desear trabajar sin descanso y como el público lo pedía, Robert trabajo a pasos agigantados para estrenar la obra en menos de dos meses.

Terry se rió internamente al saber que obra estrenarían. _-¿Othello? Robert adora las tragedias y justamente es lo único que quiero representar. Así como me he sentido en los últimos meses, representar a un hombre corroído por los celos no va a ser nada difícil. Solamente tengo que pensar que ella esta en estos momentos en los brazos de otro, que seguramente ya le juro amor eterno y que el si puede disfrutar de su corazón y de su cuerpo…_, _BASTA!!! Terry deja de pensar en eso, utilízalo solo cuando actúes…_-y rápidamente empezó a contar los asientos del teatro esperando que eso le quitara los pensamientos que tenia de Candy en brazos de otro.

-¿Terry?, ¿Terry, me escuchas?-pregunto Robert nuevamente

-Si Robert claro que te escucho como siempre –contesto algo molesto el joven actor

-La escena en donde Othello y Desdemona pasan su primera noche juntos va a ser algo atrevida y….

-¿Y quieres saber si no tengo objeciones en mostrarme mas amoroso de lo habitual con Susana? Bueno Robert la respuesta es no, no tengo ningún problema haciendo escenas eróticas, de cama o como las quieras llamar. Dime que posición quieres y eso precisamente te voy a dar. A menos que quieras que improvise y le de un espectáculo a la prensa neoyorkina que va a ser que el gobernador nos clausure por atentar contra la moral jajajaja – termino el joven con una gran carcajada al ver a todos los actores, a Robert y a la propia Susana ruborizados.

-¿Puedo… hablar un momento contigo Terry? –pregunto Robert haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no correr a aquel muchachito grosero

-Claro Robert, se que me gane el primer sermón del día.

Robert y Terry entraron al camerino del joven actor. Hathaway sabia que Terry cambiaba de humor por épocas. Después de aquella semana previa a las audiciones de Romeo y Julieta creyó que la actitud de Terry iba a mejorar, pero contrario a sus suposiciones al regreso de Terry todo fue empeorando. Al principio era tan callado que parecía un fantasma vagando por el teatro y que solo regresaba al mundo de los vivos cada noche al actuar pero al correr de los meses sus actitudes cambiaban impredeciblemente.

Terry faltaba mucho a los ensayos, a veces llegaba desvelado y ojeroso, a veces con aliento alcohólico, a veces solo iba para buscar algún pleito con los actores secundarios y otras parecía que solo estaba para acatar las órdenes del director. Robert intuía que el joven actuaba así por culpa de una joven, pero el nunca le había tenido confianza en contarle sus cosas y opto por tenerle paciencia pensando que con el tiempo olvidaría. Además el joven siempre se transformaba en el escenario y si no hubiera sido por eso lo hubiera corrido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero Terry no cambio su actitud y Robert tenia que lidiar con su mal carácter, sus continuas borracheras y sus constantes insultos para sus compañeros actores cuando no salían las cosas bien. Algunas veces parecía escuchar a Susana pero eso era en rara ocasión pues ni ella había logrado entrar en el corazón del joven.

-Terry creo que esto ya es demasiado –comenzó a decir Robert en el tono mas calmado que encontró en su repertorio.

-¿Demasiado que Robert?- contesto el joven con altanería

-¿Crees que esa manera en la que te comportas es la adecuada? ¿Crees que por el éxito de Romeo y Julieta nos puedes tratar como a ti se te pegue en gana? –contesto Hathaway comenzando a perder la paciencia

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto o solo vas a sermonearme como si fueras mi madre?- contesto el joven con cinismo sabiendo que no era otra cosas mas que una reprimenda.

-Terry no porque seas un gran actor voy a aceptar tu conducta irrespetuosa conmigo o con mis actores o con mi producción. No es la primera vez que haces comentarios así, te peleas con los actores secundarios y no conforme con golpearlos los humillas cada vez que puedes. Llegas tarde, llegas ebrio, ya no se que hacer contigo- le dijo Hathaway tratando de usar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Puedes despedirme pero no creo que vuelvas a tener ni la mitad del éxito que has tenido conmigo.

-No, tal vez tengas razón, pero prefiero no tener el mismo éxito y trabajar en un lugar agradable que seguir aguantando los caprichos de un mocoso insolente y testarudo como tu. ¡Si tu padre no supo como educarte y tu madre es para ti como un cero a la izquierda no es mi problema!!!! –comenzó a gritar

-NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MI FAMILIA! –grito el joven al escuchar mencionar a sus padres.

-Si crees que porque eres el hijo de un duque y de Eleanor Baker voy a aguantar tus caprichos estas muy equivocado –contesto Robert

Terry se había quedado en silencio observándolo. ¿Cómo sabia Robert Hathaway quienes eran sus padres?

-¿Te sorprende que sepa tu origen Terry? Es un secreto a voces en Broadway.

-¡YO NUNCA HE UTILIZADO LA FAMA DE MI MADRE NI EL APELLIDO DE MI PADRE PARA LLEGAR HASTA DONDE HE LLEGADO! –vocifero el joven actor sin poder controlarse

-Ciertamente no los has utilizado, pero esa actitud arrogante es de un mocoso que puede hacer un berrinche cada 5 minutos y que yo lo tengo que tolerar o si no papa duque o la famosa mama actriz van a venir a suplicar que no te corra. Eres un empleado como cualquiera de esta compañía y si no….

-Yo no soy como cualquiera y tú lo sabes bien Robert. No vas a encontrar a alguien como yo en 100 anos. – afirmo con absoluta seguridad.

-Eres mi empleado y si no acatas las reglas te voy a….

-¿Despedir? ¿Robert Hathaway tendrá el valor de despedir a su mejor actor? Mmmhh? –se froto el mentón haciendo como que pensaba una respuesta

–SOY TU JEFE Y ESTA ES TU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA O TE COMPORTAS COMO UN HOMBRE O ESTAS DESPEDIDO!! – Grito iracundo el director –Tienes de aquí al estreno de Othello Para cambiar tu actitud Terry. Trate de ser tu amigo y si no quieres esta bien pero mi compañía no es el lugar para que saques tus frustraciones. Arregla tu vida personal y si no puedes por lo menos bloquea todo en el momento en el que pises mi teatro hasta que salgas. ¿Entendido?

El director salio del camerino dejando a un Terry pensativo. Creyó que por ser el protagonista Robert iba a aguantar su actitud. Pero Hathaway le dejo en claro que ese no era el San Pablo y su actitud caprichosa no iba a ser tolerada solo por quien era.

El director tenía razón, tenia que madurar, comportarse como un hombre pero no podía. El odio, el resentimiento, la tristeza, todos esos sentimientos estaban tan enterrados en su corazón que lo único que quería era que todos los que estaban alrededor se sintieran igual que el. A veces salía de las funciones y su miedo a estar solo con sus pensamientos lo hacia meterse a cualquier cantina a beber o a pelear dependiendo de su estado de animo.

Podía pasar horas sumergido en el alcohol en la barra de una cantina o podía entrar gritando insensatezes para obligar a otro ebrio a callarle la boca.

Susana se había mudado al mismo edificio de Terry y lo esperaba despierta hasta la hora en que este llegaba. Cuando escuchaba a Terry tratando de abrir la puerta bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y lo ayudaba a entrar. Lo acompañaba hasta su recamara y lo desvestía.

A veces el se quedaba dormido mientras ella lo desvestía y ella podía admirarlo a su gusto de pies a cabeza. Veía los largos brazos, su pelo castaño y revuelto que descansaba en la almohada. Admiraba su nariz perfecta y la piel suave de su rostro que muchas mujeres morían por tocar. Sus ojos vagaban libremente por sus anchos hombros y por ese torso marcado que ella había tocado tanto en el escenario como cuando el se quedaba dormido. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso rojo cuando veía su masculinidad y aunque no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, el hecho de imaginar lo que el podía hacerle hacia que su sangre hirviera. Terry hacia todo con tanta pasión que seguramente en la cama iba a ser inigualable. Después de tratar de seducirlo sin éxito, la joven actriz salía de su departamento y entraba al de ella completamente frustrada.

A veces Terry estaba despierto observándola cuando le quitaba la ropa y sonreía tristemente. Entonces ella le comenzaba a hacer preguntas en un susurro que solo el podía escuchar.

_-¿Por qué te haces esto Terry?_

_-Jamás lo entenderías_

_-Yo se lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido Terry. _

_-Si yo no hubiera sido correspondido hubiera sacado este sentimiento dentro de mi con todas mis fuerzas pero fui correspondido aunque fuera solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, lo se…_

_-No te correspondió Terry, nunca lo hizo solo te estas engañando…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto _

_-Si te hubiera correspondido estaría aquí a tu lado ¿no?_

_-Es diferente. _

_-Siempre buscas justificarla cuando estas así. Mi amor es inmenso y esta aquí para ti. ¿Qué te impide tomarlo?_

_-Siempre haces las mismas preguntas Susana, creo que como buena actriz ya memorizaste las respuestas. –decía el actor mientras Susana lo tapaba con una frazada._

_-No lo merezco_

_-Si estas consiente de que no lo mereces ¿porque te aferras a algo que no tiene futuro? Porque no buscas darle todo eso que tienes a alguien que sea digno de ti. Hay alguien allá afuera que esta listo para recibir tu amor Susana, yo no soy esa persona._

_-No me voy a dar por vencida_

_-¿Y si el tiempo sigue pasando y un día, después de muchos anos te das cuenta que perdiste el tiempo amando a alguien que nunca te correspondió? –¿Y si un día despiertas y te das cuenta que Terry no se merecía ni siquiera un pedacito de ese corazón tuyo Susana, entonces que harás? _

_-¿Ya te contestaste tu mismo esas preguntas Terry?_

_Terry sonrió al ver que Susana nunca se daba por vencida. Siempre quería una explicación del porque el no podía quererla, ni siquiera hacerle el amor solo por olvidar. Sonrió al pensar que ella nunca entendería el porque de su actitud._

_-Necesitas ser correspondida para que entiendas porque me hago esto, necesitas tocar el cielo un segundo como yo lo hice, para comprender que somos seres egoístas y queremos tocarlo de nuevo una y otra vez. Tu no has tocado el cielo pero yo si y nunca me resignare a haberlo tenido y después perderlo… _

_-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que fuiste correspondido Terry? No te das cuenta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y cada vez estas peor. A lo mejor tu mente solo juega contigo y crees que algún día te amaron cuando no fue así._

_-No quiero hablar más de eso Susana –contesto el joven con infinita tristeza_

_-¿No te gusto? ¿No soy deseable? Dime que tengo Terry que no puedes fijarte en mi. – preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que por mas esfuerzos que hiciera Terry no se fijaba en el._

_-¿Por qué quieres oír de nuevo lo mismo Susana? Entiende que no puedo forzar nada en mí. Todo tiene que darse y yo te tengo un gran aprecio por preocuparte pero entiéndeme: No puedo corresponderte._

_-Yo estoy dispuesta a…_

_-¿A entregarte aun sabiendo que no te amo? _

_-Bueno yo si te amo Terry así que no me sentiría tan…_

_Pero cuando levanto los ojos, el estaba profundamente dormido. _

_Cuando Terry despertaba siempre sentía el mismo desprecio por si mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que la amara todavía? ¿Por qué su maldito subconsciente lo traicionaba de esa manera y terminaba diciendo cosas que no quería ni siquiera confesarse así mismo? ¿Por qué no podía tratar de olvidar con Susana o con alguna otra chica?_

_-Maldita seas Candice White –gritaba lanzando los objetos que tenia a la mano._

_Después salía directo al teatro en donde saludaba a Susana como si nada hubiera pasado._

Las semanas transcurrían con la misma rutina y así pasaron los meses sin que hubiera un cambio en su vida.

La amenaza de Robert no lo atemorizo. Estaba fastidiado de la gente que se metía en su vida, estaba fastidiado de las galas que tenían que acudir cuando presentaban las obras, estaba harto de sus compañeros, estaba harto de la vida. Quería salir corriendo y no voltear atrás.

Si a Robert no le gustaba su actitud pues que lo despidiera, el no iba a cambiar solo porque hería las sensibilidades de la estupida gente que trabajaba con el.

No había pasado ni una semana desde la amenaza de Hathaway cuando Terry golpeo a un actor por no decir sus líneas correctamente. Eso fue todo lo que el director necesitaba y Terry sabiendo que ese era el final tomo las cosas de su camerino y salio del teatro.

Susana le rogó a Robert que le diera una ultima oportunidad pero este le contesto con firmeza

-Tiene que sacar todo lo que tiene dentro y eso lo va a ser cuando se enfrente a su pasado, cuando la tenga enfrente. Necesita encontrarla y cuando ese torrente que lleva dentro se calme entonces su trabajo aquí lo estará esperando hija-finalizo

En la entrada de su edificio estaba un hombre alto de cabello oscuro lo tomo del brazo.

-Señor Grandchester, tiene que venir conmigo

-Si claro y también si quieres me caso con tu hermana –respondió el joven sin mirarlo

-Señor Grandchester por favor tiene que venir conmigo – suplico el hombre y lo tomo por el brazo para detenerlo

-¡Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y eso es lo ultimo que harás con vida! –grito el joven mientras intentaba zafarse

-Su padre, el duque Richard Granchester lo espera en el hotel Waldorf Astoria en una hora-dijo aquel hombre

-Si bueno tu madre espera en mi apartamento en 10 minutos y no quiero hacerla esperar-continuo Terry subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Al entrar a su departamento se sentó en el sillón, recargo al cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. No tenia nada. Había perdido el amor, la dignidad y finalmente el trabajo que tanto quería.

El suave toquido de la puerta lo obligo a levantarse. No era Susana porque ella hubiera gritado su nombre desde las escaleras así que abrió la puerta dispuesto a desquitar su coraje con quien fuera que lo estuviera molestando. Pero nada lo pudo haber preparado para lo que vio al abrirla: ¡El duque Richard Granchester estaba en su puerta!.

-Hola Terruce –dijo el duque con serenidad

Terry no podía emitir palabra alguna. La última persona que esperaba ver al tocar fondo en su vida era precisamente al que creía el culpable de todo: su padre.

-¿Puedo pasar, hijo? –la ultima palabra hizo reaccionar a Terry y este se quito de la puerta para dejar pasar a su padre.

Terry se quedo mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados sin hacer el mínimo intento de moverse. El duque giraba lentamente su sombrero entre sus manos sin saber por donde comenzar. Sabia que Terry estaba a la defensiva y tratar de que lo escuchara iba a ser algo muy difícil. Pero finalmente había viajado desde Inglaterra hasta Nueva York con un propósito y ahora, al estar frente a el, no se iba a echar para atrás.

-Si has venido para llevarme contigo, déjame decirte que hace mucho que soy mayor de edad y no voy a permitir…-pero no pudo terminar la frase sin ser interrumpido

-No Terry no vengo a eso. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero te ruego, te suplico que me escuches sin interrumpirme. Si al terminar no estas de acuerdo con lo que voy a decirte me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

-Comienza-dijo Terry sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro.

-Te preguntaras porque te vengo a buscar. Créeme Terry que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y no es tarea fácil darte cuenta de ellos y enmendarles pues muchos ya no tiene remedio. Siento mucho haberte tratado como lo hecho hasta el día de hoy. Por eso estoy aquí hijo, porque no puedo seguir viendo como destruyes tu vida sabiendo que fui yo el que inicio todo al no saber ser un padre para ti. –hizo una pausa el duque tratando de adivinar las emociones que su hijo sentía en ese momento. Pero al no lograrlo continuo.

-Se que piensas que no me importas pero estas equivocado hijo. He seguido tus pasos desde que dejaste el colegio y me he mantenido informado de tu vida. Se todo Terry incluso que hoy fuiste despedido del teatro.-Terry abrió sus ojos al máximo al escuchar esto ultimo. ¿Cómo podía saber todo de su vida?

-He contratado gente exclusivamente para cuidarte las 24 hrs. De cualquier persona que pudiera hacerte daño… inclusive de ti mismo hijo. ¿Nunca te has puesto ha pensar como es que siempre después de una borrachera en alguna cantina terminas en la entrada de tu departamento? Bueno, mis hombres se encargan de sacarte del lugar y traerte hasta aquí.

-¿Qué quieres, que te de las gracias papa?-dijo el joven con ironía en especial al decir la ultima palabra.

-No Terry, no quiero que me des las gracias. Quiero que comprendas porque lo hago. No sabes como me siento de saber que estas empecinado en autodestruirte hijo y quiero… quiero ayudarte. Quiero ser la figura paterna que nunca fui. Se que no puedo retroceder el tiempo y darte el cariño y la seguridad que necesitaste al ir creciendo. Se que no puedo borrar ese sentimiento de abandono que sientes. Pero se que aun puedo hacer algo Terry. Quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres por un tiempo Terry. Quiero que nos conozcamos y que podamos entablar una amistad hijo.

-¿Y crees que así de fácil vas a lograr borrar todo el rencor que siento, crees que con unos meses borraras los anos de soledad y tristeza que he pasado?-dijo el joven sin ocultar mas sus sentimientos hacia su padre

-Terry no pretendo que sea fácil. Se por lo que estas pasando y quiero estar ahí por ti. Estaré en tu vida y tú conocerás la mía. No hay duquesa no hay hermanastros solo tu y yo hijo.

-¿No te estarás muriendo y lo único que quieres es llevarme para enseñarme tus negocios y después morirte verdad? –pregunto Terry

Una fuerte carcajada hizo eco por todo el departamento. Realmente la imaginación de Terry era inmensa y esta seguramente provenía de su habito, casi adicción, de leer cuanto libro cayera en sus manos.

-No Terry, que yo sepa no me estoy muriendo ni pienso hacerlo por un buen tiempo –contesto el duque

-No me voy a alejar del teatro si es lo que planeas ahora que sabes que no tengo trabajo – fue otra razón que se le ocurrió al joven al no saber que responder.

-De hecho Terry me tome el atrevimiento de inscribirte a una escuela de teatro que esta en Londres. Quiero que sepas que mis intenciones no tienen nada oculto y que estoy dispuesto a darte el apoyo como padre que siempre necesitaste.

Si Richard Grandchester se hubiera presentado otro día, Terry lo hubiera mandado al diablo desde el momento en que abrió la puerta. Pero en ese momento se sentía más solo que nunca. Por fin había tocado fondo y no sabia si quería salir de ahí. Su padre se había presentado con una propuesta tentadora. No tenia nada mas que hacer en América y tal vez la idea de alejarse de todo era lo mejor por el momento.

-Por favor hijo dame esa oportunidad –y viendo la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba Terry se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-No va a ser tan fácil Richard

-Nunca se aprecia lo que es fácil Terry, estoy decidido a ganarme tu cariño hijo

Eso fue el detonante para liberar las lágrimas que había guardado el joven por tanto tiempo. Se aferro a la solapa del traje del duque y comenzó a llorar como un chiquillo. La diferencia era que ahora su padre lo estaba consolando y no lo alejaba como tantas veces lo hizo al verlo llorar.

Pasaron un largo rato así hasta que Terry sintió que ya no había nada más en su alma.

-Ve por tus cosas Terry. Te espero en el auto.-dijo antes de salir del departamento.

En silencio, Terry preparo una pequeña maleta y antes de dejar su recamara saco de un libro las cartas que Candy le escribiera. No pudo romperlas en todos esos meses pero tampoco podía dejarlas ahora que se iba. Y con un último vistazo Terry cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Dentro del auto Terry sentía como estar dentro de un sueno en donde nada tenia sentido. Pero si se daba cuenta nada en su vida tenia sentido desde esa tarde en que leyera las cartas de ella. Este era el comienzo de algo y como se sentía un muñeco guiado por las manos del destino, decidió que no iba a buscarle sentido a nada y solo iba a dejar llevarse por las circunstancias. Pronto vio como el muelle desaparecía lentamente junto con la gente que estaba despidiendo a sus familiares y amigos. Nuevamente se iba Londres con un gran peso en su espalda y una gran tristeza en el alma.

-Gracias por venir conmigo y darme una nueva oportunidad…-dijo el duque visiblemente emocionado al contemplar el primer atardecer junto a Terry.

Terry no dijo nada y los se quedaron admirando esa joya de la naturaleza por un largo momento.

El 30 de diciembre de 1917 un barco llegaba al muelle de Londres. Terruce y Richard Granchester habían llegado finalmente a su destino. Al pisar tierra Terry sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho e instintivamente se llevo la mano al corazón. Solo fue unos segundos pero estaba seguro que esa sensación la había sentido antes y a pesar de su memoria fotográfica no pudo recordar en ese instante cuando había sido.

-Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación –pensó al ver como se alejaban del muelle para internarse a las calles de Londres.

Candice White Andrey estaba próxima a cumplir los 19anos. Tenía seis meses que acababa de terminar la escuela de enfermería con altos honores y se encontraba trabajando de lleno como enfermera en el hospital San Pedro.

El tiempo había volado prácticamente y muchos acontecimientos pasaron en su vida. Terry seguía en su corazón como una daga pero sus actividades cotidianas enterraron todos sus sentimientos por el joven actor en lo mas profundo de su ser. Aun lo amaba con toda el alma, pero no volvió a mencionar su nombre ni en sus pensamientos esperando así que Terry saliera de su corazón.

Sus amigos le escribían a menudo dándole noticias de América. Annie había viajado algunos meses atrás a la ciudad en donde estaba Archie y ahora estaba comprometida con el. Stear había dejado la Universidad, y para sorpresa y tristeza de Candy se había alistado en la guerra y hacia casi un ano que no tenia noticias de el.

Pero la sorpresa de su vida fue cuando el 7 de mayo de 1916, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, se encontró con Albert esperando fuera de su casa. ¿Cómo sabia Albert donde vivía ella? Candy no pudo encontrar a Albert antes de dejar América y finalmente partió sin poderle dar su dirección a su amigo.

Todas sus dudas se resolvieron y la sorpresa no decreció al enterarse que el era el abuelo William Albert Andrey, quien la había adoptado y había cambiado su destino. Ahora el se presentaba finalmente pues quería ser el quien le diera la noticia y que no se enterara por los periódicos pues pronto tomaría la dirección de los negocios de los Andrey.

Albert siempre estaba enterado de todo lo que Candy hacia gracias a George y a Steve. Este último en lugar de ser el supuesto guardaespaldas que Emilia Elroy le había impuesto a Candy, era en realidad un protector que Albert dispuso para cuidar a Candy y a Dorothy cuando estuvieran en Brighton.

El le mandaba regularmente telegramas indicándole que toda la situación estaba bajo control y eso mantenía tranquilo a Albert.

_-Tambien estoy aquí Candy para decirte que no tienes porque preocuparte por Emilia Elroy. Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras Candy._

_-¿Quiere decir que no me van a presentar en sociedad y no van a obligar a casarme? –pregunto la joven con incredulidad_

_-Claro que no pequeña, puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida y recuerda que yo siempre voy a apoyar todas las decisiones que tomes.-Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo y un intenso alivio entro a su cuerpo al saberse libre al fin._

_-Quiero quedarme aquí Albert. No tengo nada que hacer en América y le he tomado un gran cariño a este lugar –le dijo la rubia_

_-Esta bien Candy yo voy a tomar las riendas de los negocios de la familia y voy a estar viajando un tiempo. _

_-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi Albert, prometo que voy a estar bien-aseguro Candy_

_-Se que vas a estar bien o ¿que crees que Steve ha estado haciendo estos meses aparte de enamorar a Dorothy y casarse con ella?_

_-¿Steve trabaja para ti? –pregunto la joven incrédula_

_-Claro que si Candy, confío en ti para cuidarte, pero el mundo es un lugar muy peligroso para una joven como tu. No he sido lo que se dice un padre para ti Candy pero me he asegurado de que nada malo te pase –contesto el joven._

_-Bueno pues no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Dorothy es mi amiga y Steve tan bien. Estamos muy contentos viviendo los 3 juntos._

_-Candy ¿En verdad estas bien? –pregunto el joven sabiendo que ella entendía el tema que quería abordar._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-A Terry_

_El solo escuchar ese nombre, que no había pronunciado en tanto tiempo, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza._

_-Eso esta en mi pasado_

_-Tus ojos me gritan que esta en tu presente. Siempre me has tenido confianza-contesto Albert sabiendo que Candy mentía._

_-Ahora es diferente_

_-¿Porque soy el "tío abuelo?-dijo el joven tratando de aligerar el momento_

_-Porque hay cosas que no puedo ni decir en voz alta sin que me destrocen por dentro._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Candy? –se acerco a ella y la abrazo para que fuera un poco mas fácil la confesión._

_-Nada, en realidad solo dejo de quererme y siguió su vida. Y yo sigo aquí tratando de seguir adelante con el corazón hecho pedazos.- contesto con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus ojos._

_-¿Estas segura de que no te quiere?_

_-Tan segura como que se que ahorita te estoy abrazando_

_Albert la alejo un poco y levanto la cara de la joven dulcemente. La tristeza que se veía en sus dos esmeraldas era tan profunda que sintió un nudo en la garganta. _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto en un susurro_

_-Seguir como hasta ahora lo he hecho. _

_-Si tan segura estas de que no te quiere tienes que olvidarlo._

_-¿Cómo hago eso? –pregunto la joven sabiendo que Albert nunca se había enamorado. _

_-Así como has hecho todo en tu vida Candy: con coraje, con fuerza. Nunca he estado enamorado pero si sigues así te perderás la mejor parte de tu vida. Ademas te ves mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras._

_Candy sonrió tristemente al escuchar las palabras de Albert. _

_-Te prometo que lo voy a intentar._

_-Mejor prométeme que lo vas a hacer_

_-Albert por favor, sabes que no puedo prometerte eso_

_-Esta bien Candy con que lo vayas a intentar es mas que suficiente.-el joven volvió a abrazar a Candy. Se sentía triste por la joven pero sabia que ella saldría adelante como siempre. _

_Albert pasó unos días junto a Candy antes de regresar a Chicago. La joven le había encargado entregarles unos obsequios a sus dos madres y a los chicos del hogar. _

De la visita de Albert había pasado mas de ano y medio pero se comunicaba con el muy a menudo. Ahora que sabia quien era y donde encontrarlo le escribía constantemente sobre los avances de su carrera y su trabajo de tiempo completo como enfermera. Candy recibió por parte de Albert la grata noticia de que Stear regresaba de la guerra. Había sido herido en una pierna en combate y era dado de baja con honores por su participación.

En cuanto a su vida profesional Candy se había destacado en la escuela. El doctor Nicholas Briers no se cansaba de elogiar sus logros y constantemente le pedía que trabajara al graduarse en su hospital. El doctor la estimaba mucho y en sus descabelladas ideas pensaba que ella seria la mujer ideal para Mark Briers, su hijo. Aunque su hijo no demostraba algún interés especial en ella, el doctor Nicholas sabía que Mark había cambiado desde la llegada de la jovencita.

Siempre callado y dedicado cien por ciento a su profesión, Mark se había fijado en la joven rubia desde que la conoció. Ella era todo lo contrario a el. Expresaba sus opiniones, reía abiertamente y era fraternal con cuanta persona conociera. No es que Mark fuera grosero o se sintiera superior al resto de las personas en el hospital, más bien era que su gran timidez y su reservada actitud creaban prejuicios en todas las personas que lo conocían.

Eso fue hasta que Candy llego al hospital. Ella no se dejo influenciar por los comentarios de sus amigas enfermeras y trato al joven Mark con la misma dulzura y amabilidad que a cualquiera. Su carácter gracioso e inteligente llamaron la atención de Mark y al irla conociendo más termino enamorándose de la joven aunque nunca había intentado acercarse de otra forma que no fuera la de un amigo, Mark pensaba que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que hablarle a Candy de sus sentimientos.

Candy había terminado su último día de trabajo, era el 30 de diciembre y sus vacaciones comenzaban esa misma tarde y por tres semanas se debatía pensando que hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y se llevo la mano al corazón. Ese dolor lo había experimentado antes pero ¿Cuándo?

-He estado trabajando como loca para que me den el fin de ano libre, si eso es. Tonta Candy ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? La pobre Dorothy a penas puede con la casa y el bebe y yo todavía me quiero dar el lujo de enfermarme –pensó mientras abría la puerta. Pero en el fondo sabia que ese dolor no tenia que ver con ninguna enfermedad.

Continuara.

Gracias Elizabeth Neyra por seguir leyendo este fic y por los comentarios que siempre encuentro en mi correo.

Gracias Olivia Diaz por leer y sobre todo por compartir a tu familia conmigo.

Gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el favor de leer esta historia!

Felices pascuas!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

En contra del destino

Capitulo 6

Tan cerca, tan lejos

-_31 de diciembre hace… no, no me voy a acordar de nada, este día no_ –pensó el joven mientras caminaba por la casa, reconociendo su nuevo hogar. –_Hogar, a quien quiero engañar, esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario Grandchester_.

Camino por los cuartos, el jardín y un pequeño establo en donde había dos hermosos corceles negros. Hasta ahora Richard Granchester estaba cumpliendo con lo que había prometido. En el barco le había hablado de la escuela en la que lo había inscrito y de cómo había tenido que utilizar otro nombre para que nadie lo relacionara ni con el hijo del duque ni como el Romeo más famoso de Broadway.

_-__¿No se te ocurrió otro nombre?_

_-¿Qué hay de malo en George Collins?_

_-Nada solo parece el personaje de una novela de Jane Austen. ¡Que gran imaginación Richard!_

_-De nada hijo- contesto el duque sabiendo que debajo de todas esas quejas Terry solo quería darle las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo. No solo por la escuela sino porque durante el viaje había sido paciente con el y porque el duque había mostrado un genuino interés en todo lo relacionado con Terry._

El comedor estaba servido con lo que seria la cena de ano nuevo y Terry se sentó para esperar al duque. Nunca había pasado un fin de ano con su familia y no recordaba siquiera alguna comida con su padre en la que no hubiera gritos e insultos por parte de la duquesa. –_Seguramente la gorda se estará retorciendo ahora que el y yo estamos en buenos términos_ –sonrió el joven al pensar en su "madrastra".

El duque entro al salón y vio a Terry sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Deja de invocar fantasmas y vamos a disfrutar la cena hijo.

-Estaba invocando a una vaca fantasma, ¿no la extrañas?

-No he pasado mejor momento desde que no escucho sus gritos y desde que no tengo que verle la cara todos los días.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba pero sabía que en algún momento Terry la haría.

-Por obligación, ya lo sabes –pero estaba siendo igual de cortante que antes y recapacito. –porque no tuve el valor suficiente para luchar por lo que quería, porque pensé que sin dinero y comodidades la vida seria imposible y preferí ser un infeliz millonario. Esa mujer o cualquier otra era lo mismo, cuando estas muerto en vida por perder el verdadero amor ya no importa la persona que elijas.

-¿Por qué no la buscaste?

-¿A tu madre? Bueno si la busque pero para arrebatarle lo que los dos más queríamos: el recuerdo de nuestro amor. Quería tener un recordatorio de ella y quería verla todos los días reflejada en ti. Pero no pude soportar mucho tiempo y termine metiéndote en el San Pablo. Después paso el tiempo y lo que fue nuestro amor solo quedo rencor de su parte y el único recuerdo feliz en mi vida.

-¿Que piensas hacer con el ducado si yo decido no tomarlo?

-Tu "hermanastro" lo aceptara gustosamente y muy a mi pesar. Pero eso no importa si al menos se que tu eres feliz. Tus hermanos son igual de mezquinos e inhumanos que ella. Algún día tratare de acercarme a ellos pero se que no tiene la nobleza que tu.

-Aun no me conoces

-No, todavía no te conozco bien, pero eres igual a Eleanor y vas a ser un gran hombre. Serias un magnifico duque pero yo no voy a imponerte nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? –pregunto Terry

-El tiempo que sea necesario. Voy a estar junto a ti como debí hacerlo antes y para ser sincero no hay otro lugar en donde me gustaría estar hijo.

Las campanadas les recordaron que el Nuevo Ano se acercaba y Richard Grandchester se levanto para hacer un brindis.

-Por una nueva vida Terry

Terry solo levanto la copa y bebió lentamente. No pensó nada solo había una imagen en su mente y era una rubio de ojos esmeralda que le sonreía.

Candy, Dorothy y Steve estaban en la sala esperando escuchar las campanadas que despedirían el ano. Candy había preparado una gran cena junto a Dorothy y ahora los tres disfrutaban de una amena conversación frente al fuego. De repente Candy se disculpo y salio por la puerta de atrás hacia el patio. – _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_ –pensaba la joven y las campanadas de la iglesia daban la bienvenida al primer minuto de 1918.- _Otro ano, por favor Dios, se que no he hablado mucho contigo últimamente pero… pero si una vez me concediste un deseo quisiera… yo quisiera… quisiera pedirte otro. Por favor con la misma dulzura con la que lo dejaste entrar en mi corazón, llévatelo, libérame de este sentimiento. _–y como buscando una respuesta en el cielo, se quedo largo rato admirando las estrellas.

Los heridos por la Guerra aumentaban con el paso del tiempo. Europa parecía un mundo fantasma al que ninguno de los habitantes reconocía. La tristeza se respiraba por casi todas partes, pero aun así había algunos lugares remotos en los que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Tal era el caso de Brighton. Aquella pequeña ciudad pesquera parecía detenida en el tiempo y solo noticias traídas por gente que salía hacia Londres, los situaban en la cruda y lejana realidad.

Pero los heridos que traían eran cada vez más y las grandes ciudades no se daban abasto. Los hospitales de todas las regiones de Inglaterra recibían telegramas para mandar grupos de doctores y enfermeras a Londres lo más pronto posible.

Candy y otras 20 enfermeras fueron enviadas al Hospital San Jorge en Londres para ayudar con los heridos de guerra. Mark Briers acompañaba a Candy en uno de los carruajes. La reacción del joven no era extraña para las enfermeras pues todos en el hospital sabían que el doctor estaba enamorado de Candy. En lugar de viajar junto a sus colegas, el joven doctor decidió viajar a solas con Candy.

La única que parecía no darse cuenta de esto era la misma Candy. Aunque siempre platicaban de sus gustos en común durante sus tiempos libres, la actitud de la joven era casi la misma con todos y Mark empezaba a desesperarse. Hacia mucho que guardaba sentimientos por la joven y sabia que el tiempo se agotaba. Mientras más tiempo pasara mas se arriesgaba a que apareciera el hombre que se robaría el corazón de Candy definitivamente. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si ese joven no existía ya, pues la había sorprendido muchas veces viendo al vació con tanta tristeza que muchas veces sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –pregunto la rubia a su compañero de viaje.

-Un par de horas. Ansiosa como siempre Candy. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener paciencia?

-El día que quites esa cara de enojado por mas de una hora.

Mark soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué tanto interés Candy? A mi no me importa lo que piense la gente de mi –le contesto –_Solo me importa lo que tu pienses_

-¿Qué hay de malo en que la gente vea el maravilloso ser humano que eres?

-Eso no es importante Candy. No soy bueno para hacer amistades y te soy sincero no me interesa. Me importan mas otras cosas. –el joven trato de disimular su sorpresa al escuchar de sus labios la palabra maravilloso.

-¿Entonces porque siempre tienes tiempo para mi? ¿Por qué a mi no me pones esas caras largas?

-Porque eres una obstinada entrometida que no acepta un no ni una cara larga por respuesta- contesto el joven

_-Tal vez me gusta mucho estar junto a ti porque te pareces tanto a el y eso no es justo__. Aunque… no se, eres tan diferente, me tienes tan confundida. No puedo olvidarlo pero tampoco puedo negar que me atraes _–pensó la rubia

-¿En que piensas?

-En nada

-Mentirosa

-Metiche

-¿No me vas a decir en que piensas verdad? Si ya tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos ¿porque no me dices la verdad? –pregunto Mark poniéndose serio.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto la joven confundida

-Hay un hombre ¿no es así Candy? –por fin lo había preguntado y vio como la cara de Candy se entristeció automáticamente.

-Había –contesto tajante la joven

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, aun me lastima.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Candy solamente pudo asentir y después volteo a mirar por la ventana. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo su manto de estrellas estaba en su máximo esplendor y Candy pensó si Terry estaría viendo esa misma luna en ese preciso momento.

Mark se acerco a la joven y volteo su rostro lentamente. Candy no vio los hermosos zafiros que siempre estaban sus pensamientos, pero la tranquilidad que veía en los ojos azul celeste de Mark, era la tranquilidad que quería en su corazón. –_Tal vez si me doy una oportunidad… tal vez lo puedo olvidar_.

-Lo he pensado por tanto tiempo Candy y creo que ya no puedo callar más… He luchado en vano contra este sentimiento por no creerme digno de ser correspondido. Jamás pensé que podría sentir esto por una mujer. Me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y quisiera estar junto a ti.

-Mark… yo te aprecio mucho pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo que me ames en este instante. Eso lleva tiempo, pero déjame ser mas que tu amigo. Permíteme demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz, que te puedo hacer olvidar un pasado doloroso. – y sin esperar una respuesta tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y la acerco lentamente a el para después plantar un tierno beso en los labios de la joven.

Terruce entro al teatro que estaba dentro de la escuela. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y no podía estar tranquilo. Ninguna de las noches en las que represento a Romeo se había sentido tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento. El viernes de la siguiente semana seria el estreno de Noche de Epifanía y se sentía como si fuera a participar en una obra por primera vez.

Esas dos semanas serian los ensayos generales y el tenia que estar antes para su caracterización. El personaje de Feste era un hombre de mediana edad con nariz aguileña y una joroba. Sus compañeros se habían sorprendido de que el joven Collins no hubiera adicionado para algún rol principal. Con su belleza, su personalidad y sus habilidades actorales pudo haber conseguido otro papel, pero siempre sorprendente, George había sonreído cuando oyó que había obtenido el papel deseado.

Su maestro de actuación llego y se acerco a Terry

-¿Todavía no dominas esos nervios Collins?

-Supongo que es normal antes de un estreno –mintió Terry sabiendo que el nunca se había sentido así.

-Si es normal pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, sabes tu papel y eso ya es ganancia. El secreto para dominar los nervios esta en respirar. Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo agradable y mientras lo haces controla tu respiración.

-Ni siquiera siento fluir el aire

-Vamos George, lo has hecho bien en el salón de clases ¿No me digas que te intimida el escenario? ¿O es porque tienes que cantar? No lo haces mal, en verdad

Terry esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado. Tenia miedo a algo pero no sabia a que y no era precisamente a cantar, desde hacia casi dos meses un revoloteo en su estomago no lo dejaba en paz. Era como un presentimiento constante que le quitaba la concentración y que en los últimos días se hacia mas persistente.

-Bueno pues trata de olvidar eso y ve a maquillaje porque hoy van a caracterizarte. Eres el que requiere más tiempo.

Cuando se miro en el espejo no se reconoció. El maquillaje era tan bueno que si no hubiera sabido que era el la imagen que reflejaba entonces hubiera pensado que estaba viendo a otra persona.

Susana regreso mas tarde de lo habitual a su departamento. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Terry se fuera y aun no tenían noticias de el. Su madre había sugerido contratar un detective pero la renta de su departamento y los gastos que acarreaba mantener a su madre y su estilo de vida no le habían dejado mucho en su cuenta bancaria.

Aun amaba a Terry pero su resentimiento crecía cada día al recordar que el joven había partido sin despedirse de ella. No le importo que ella fuera la única que se preocupara por el en todas las noches de parranda que el joven tenia. Nadie se desvelaba como ella pensando en el bienestar de Terry y el ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tratar de contactarla.

Pero muy en el fondo sabia que pronto lo iba a encontrar. La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estuve "platicando" con un amigo

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde

-Si no te parece búscate tu propio departamento y déjame en paz.

-En lugar de distraerte con "amiguitos" deberías buscar a Terruce.

-Ya busque en mi bolso y debajo de las piedras y no esta- contesto al chica con sarcasmo.

-Si hicieras bien tu trabajo en estos momentos estarías casada y no andarías de amante en amante.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! Se largo sin decir nada y no tengo dinero para encontrarlo. ¿Satisfecha?

-Acabo de enterarme donde esta ese joven escurridizo. La que se merece casarse con el soy yo porque yo si he hecho algo por encontrarlo.

-Deja de decir idioteces y dímelo de una vez –exigió la joven actriz con desesperación

-Londres

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa

-Si importa yo le pregunte a Robert, al portero…

-¿Todo el mundo son dos personas? Debí obligarte a ir al colegio en lugar de dejarte actuar. Hay más de dos personas en este mundo.

-BASTA YA! –Vocifero la joven –DIME COMO LO SUPISTE

-El hombre que vino por el era nada menos que el duque Richard Grandchester de Inglaterra. Terruce es el primogénito, hijo bostardo del duque con la famosa actriz de Broadway Eleanor Baker.

Susana no podía creer lo que su madre decía. ¿Terry pertenecía a la nobleza? Pero entonces ¿Por qué diablos quería ser actor? Tenía el futuro asegurado y prefería vivir en ese pequeño departamento cuando seguramente lo esperaba un palacio con servidumbre y lujos en Inglaterra

-Al parecer decidió regresar a ser el duque y dejar esa tontería de ser actor. Es hora de empacar Susana.

Susana la miro con incertidumbre

-La futura duquesa de Grandchester no debe dejar al futuro duque solo, puede caer en las manos equivocadas y por si ya lo olvidaste tu piedra en el zapato esta muy cerca de Londres.

-Candy – la sangre empezó a hervir dentro de su ser. Esa mujer estaba muy cerca de Terry y no iba a dejar que el destino los volviera a unir. Tenia que darse prisa, tenía que evitar que ellos se vieran porque eso echaría a perder todo. _Terry se enteraría y me odiaría_ pensaba mientras comenzaba a empacar.

-Salimos mañana a las 6. –contesto Abigail Marlowe al adivinar lo que Susana iba a preguntar. Se conocían tan bien que a veces se leían los pensamientos y esta vez no era diferente. Solamente tenían una cosa en la cabeza el duque Terruce Grandchester casado con la duquesa Susana Grandchester.

-----

-¿Listo para el estreno?- pregunto Richard Granchester a su hijo

-Estoy muy nervioso –contesto Terry haciendo a un lado el libro que leía.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, No es la primera vez que actúas. No tienes el papel principal, no va a haber ni la mitad de gente que te veía en cada función en Broadway.

-No se, es un presentimiento.

-No te preocupes hijo, si de algo sirve estaré en primera fila listo para estrangular al que no le parezca tu actuación.

-¿Vas a ir? –pregunto el joven incrédulo

-Claro que si, no me perdí al mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos, mucho menos me voy a perder como mi hijo debuta en el teatro londinense.

-¿No te importa que vean al duque de Grandchester viendo la obra de una escuela de teatro?

-Muchos "nobles" saben que tengo un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Muchos saben que estuvo actuando en Broadway y que fue el mejor. Pero nadie sabe que estas aquí y mucho menos en esa escuela, además aunque lo supieran no me importa Terry. Toda esa gente hipócrita tiene cosas peores que esconder.

-Tengo que terminar de estudiar –le dijo el joven

-¿Vas a ir a la recepción que darán en su honor?

-Solo unas horas, no me gustan los bailes ni estar con esa gente aburrida.

-Terry tienes que empezar a salir, divertirte. Eres un joven y vete aquí encerrado estudiando. También es importante convivir con jóvenes de tu edad.

-Los jóvenes de mi edad son unos idiotas que solo buscan beber y acostarse con cuanta mujer se les ponga en frente. Por favor no insistas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si no hay alternativa

-¿Qué paso con Candy, la jovencita del Colegio San Pablo?-pregunto el duque esperando que Terry fuera franco con el. Después de todo ya habían tenido pláticas en las que se sinceraban y ese tema lo había dejado pendiente. El sabía que Terry había sufrido una decepción amorosa y su instinto le decía que era una mujer. Cuando sus hombres habían dado con el paradero de Terry, el joven se encontraba sumido en una gran depresión y bebiendo constantemente, así que no pudo saber a ciencia cierta que había orillado a Terry a tomar esa actitud.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella Richard?-contesto fríamente Terry

_-Otra vez era Richard_-pensó el duque. -_Así que es por ella hijo_.

-¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

-Si – contesto Terry. –tuvimos un tipo de relación en la escuela y después pensé que podíamos formalizar algo, a pesar de la edad pero… pero eso esta en el pasado.

-Esta bien Terry pero es un tema del que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar

-Bueno muchachos después de un largo mes de ensayos es hora de demostrar que en esta escuela los alumnos si aprenden – las risas se escucharon entre los jóvenes al escuchar a su director Andrew Bennet. –Ahorita les parece gracioso, pero esperen a que estén frente al publico y el que se va a reír soy yo.

-Todas las funciones están agotadas y les recuerdo que hoy, después del estreno estamos invitados a una recepción en casa de Lord Williams. Quiten esas caras y vayan a maquillarse y a vestirse.

Terry estaba terminando de vestirse pero no lograba tranquilizarse. Saco su tesoro mas preciado y subió al techo del teatro. En dos meses había dejado de fumar y de tomar pero esa noche, la ansiedad que sentía lo estaba consumiendo. Quería fumar pero su nueva vida le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Así que se sentó afuera de la ventana y con Londres como escenario, comenzó a tocar.

Cientos de imágenes pasaban por su mente, su triste niñez, su adolescencia en el San Pablo y por fin la luz cuando conoció a Candy pero nada se comparaba con aquella noche que habían pasado juntos. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Cómo pudo ella olvidar algo así? Siguió tocando su armónica hasta que el nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir y finalmente empezó a llorar hasta que no le quedo una sola lágrima más. Tenia mucho que no lloraba por ella y quería hacerlo antes del estreno para poder estar bien durante su actuación.

Se levanto para darle un último vistazo a la ciudad cuando vio los carruajes haciendo fila en la entrada del teatro. Mujeres y hombres formalmente vestidos bajaban de los carruajes para llenar el teatro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver bajar de un carruaje a una joven rubia enfundada en un vestido blanco y a un hombre otorgándole el brazo para ayudarla. La noche era fría y el abrigo de la joven tapaba parte de su rostro, pero Terry podía reconocer la figura de esa mujer aun en la absoluta penumbra y sobre todo esa rubia cabellera.

-No puede ser –pensó el joven actor y trato de asomarse lo mas que pudo para verla mejor.

El joven que había bajado primero del carruaje entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Terry sintió que el coraje comenzaba a nublar su vista y lanzo una maldición al ver que la pareja entraba al teatro.

Terry bajo las escaleras y se apresuro a llegar al lobby. –_Es ella, es ella, pero ¿que demonios hace aquí en Londres? _–se pregunto mientras bajaba las interminables escaleras. Entre abrió una puerta y pudo ver varias docenas de parejas ya reunidas que esperaban las llamadas para tomar sus lugares. Sus ojos azules buscaban desenfrenadamente una figura que el reconocería entre miles de mujeres y por un momento rogó no encontrarla.

Pero tal vez Dios ese día no estaba escuchándolo porque cuando se convenció de que solo había sido una nueva jugarreta de su imaginación, Candy se dio paso entra la multitud y llego al centro del lobby junto a su acompañante.

Se había quitado su abrigo y la Candy que ahora estaba ahí no era la Candy que el había dejado en Chicago hacia mas de dos anos atrás. Esta Candy no era la jovencita que apenas se asomaba tímidamente a ser una adulta, esta Candy era toda una mujer y su cuerpo lo gritaba. Terry estaba paralizado, por fin su deseo de volver a verla se había cumplido y pasó largos minutos admirando la figura de la joven.

Candy estaba asombrada con el lobby del teatro. No había vuelto a pisar un teatro desde "aquella vez" del Rey Lear y por un momento recordó la invitación que le había hecho la "estrella indiscutible de todos los tiempos".

"_Si obtengo mi primer protagónico antes de que termines la escuela iras a verme? –había preguntado Terry"_

Ella había contestado que si, no quería otra cosa en la vida mas que verlo actuar como protagonista y estar con el. –_No pude volver a verte actuar Terry y ahora estoy en Londres, con otra persona y aun estas…_ -pero sacudió su cabeza antes de terminar esa frase en su mente. Un cosquilleo en el estomago le erizo la piel al sentir que alguien la estaba mirando.

-¿Estas bien cariño? Se que el trabajo de estas dos semanas ha sido agotador pero esta es una buena oportunidad para divertirnos, no sabemos si volvamos a tener dos días libres en mucho tiempo. –pregunto Mark preocupado al verla algo pálida.

-Si –fue la única respuesta de la chica y trato de distraerse mirando el techo del teatro. –_Alguien esta mirándome_ –pensó y disimuladamente empezó a recorrer todo el lobby buscando algo cuando Mark la tomo por el brazo y le indico que debían tomar sus lugares.

Para Terry no paso desapercibido el cambio repentino de la joven y entendió que Candy había sentido su mirada recorrer su cuerpo. Su felicidad por verla fue por un instante pues la realidad y el profundo resentimiento que había llevado por tantos meses hicieron su entrada triunfal en su corazón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Candice White? y ¿Quién es tu "acompañante? – se pregunto molesto. Pero si era sincero, verla era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo y esa noche el destino se la ponía enfrente una vez más. –_El momento de la venganza llego_ –fue lo último que pensó viendo como la joven rubia y su acompañante se dirigían a la entrada del palco privado.

Candy y Mark tomaron sus lugares. La joven aun estaba sorprendida porque Mark hubiera escogido ir al teatro como su primera cita.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa? –pregunto el medico

-¡Me encanto!, tenia tantas ganas de estar en un lugar así. –contesto la joven sin poder ocultar su emoción al ver el escenario, los palcos, los asientos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Creo que es un lugar mágico y que los actores en el escenario, cuando son buenos, te pueden transportar a su mundo cuando actúan. Supuse que te gustaría dado que a los dos nos gusta la literatura.

-¿Nunca quisiste dedicarte a otra cosa que no fuera medicina? –pregunto la joven

-No. Mi vida es la medicina. –contesto tajantemente el hombre-¿y tu?

-No se. A veces me hubiera gustado seguir con el ejemplo de la señorita Ponny y dedicarme a los niños del orfanato pero ser enfermera me ha llenado de muchas satisfacciones y creo que tampoco cambiaria lo que hago.

Mark la miraba intensamente. Esa era la joven que adoraba. Una joven dedicada a su profesión y con un corazón de oro. –Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa y buena que he conocido en mi vida.

Candy se ruborizo al escuchar al joven y deseo poder corresponderle. Mark siempre estaba pendiente de ella, era cariñoso y le daba ánimos cuando se sentía deshecha por la impotencia de no salvar a todos los heridos de guerra. Haberla llevado al teatro había sido su oasis después de haber estado dos semanas siendo testigo de lo que la guerra había hecho con los soldados que regresaban. A veces lloraba en su habitación pidiendo ser más fuerte y no tener esos sentimientos de impotencia y frustración que sentía al ver morir a algún joven entre sus brazos.

Pero como siempre, Mark aparecía y la animaba y esa noche le había dado un maravilloso regalo. Cuando el joven medico la vio caminar hacia el para ir a su cita.

-¿Collins estas listo?, la escena 4 esta por terminar-dijo el joven asistente de producción al entrar al camerino

-Ya voy. Oye espera, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –le dijo Terry

-Tengo que avisarles a los demás –pero al ver la cara de suplica de Collins, el joven resignado espero.

-Puedes averiguar quienes son la pareja que esta en el palco privado de la derecha del escenario.

-Esta bien, después del primer acto vengo a avisarte –contesto el joven sabiendo que los alumnos hacían peticiones extravagantes

-Gracias

Si Candy no hubiera aparecido tal vez nunca hubiera podido dominar sus nervios, pero ahora que sabia que ella estaba ahí y "acompañada" la frialdad que lo caracterizaba se apodero de el y decidido a dar la mejor actuación de su vida.

Cuando Feste apareció en escena Candy sintió un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Algo tenía ese actor que la ponía sumamente nerviosa y por más que trato de ponerle atención a la obra no pudo. Con una excusa poco creíble, Candy se levanto antes del intermedio y salio de ahí. Un nerviosismo mas allá de su control no la dejaba pensar y ni cuenta se dio cuando las escaleras que se suponían la llevarían al tocador la llevaron a los camerinos.

Trato de controlarse y se recargo en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido: su noviazgo con Mark, todas las memorias de su única vez en un teatro y la figura del actor que representaba a Feste.

La cercanía de unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y con sorpresa descubrió que a escasos metros se encontraba precisamente el actor que la había llevado a ese estado.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y, si no hubiera sido por el maquillaje, Candy hubiera jurado que conocía esa mirada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto una voz ronca que no sonaba del todo real.

-Yo… yo lo siento. Creo que estoy perdida-contesto la joven al sentir de nuevo el nerviosismo al encontrase junto a aquel extraño.

-Se ve algo pálida ¿puedo traerle algo? –pregunto Terry tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo que podía. Tener a Candy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos había ablandado sus resoluciones por un momento. La joven llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y solo podía ser comparada con una diosa griega. Un pequeño destello en su pecho hizo temblar a Terry. "! Lleva puesto el dije que le regale!- pensó el joven al tiempo que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Candy sintió que un furioso rubor le cubría las mejillas e instintivamente bajo la mirada al notar que el actor veía insistentemente su pecho.

-Es una joya muy bonita-dijo en un susurro

-Gracias. Creo que debo regresar y….-Candy puso una mano en la pared para apoyarse, los nervios y un ligero mareo hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio.

Terry quiso detenerla pero si la tocaba sabia que olvidaría todo el odio y el resentimiento que debía sentir por ella, así que solo se quedo mirándola.

-¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a sus familiares? –pregunto el joven tratando de obtener la respuesta que buscaba desde que la vio bajando del carruaje.

-No gracias, ya estoy bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Me gustaría… me gustaría felicitarlo por su actuación. Creo que para ser estudiante es usted muy bueno. No se mucho de teatro pero la caracterización de su personaje es excelente.

-Me alegra escuchar que la esta disfrutando. ¿Ha presenciado mas obras? –pregunto el joven sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. No podía hacer nada aun más que conseguir toda la información que pudiera. Después, entonces después seria el momento de vengarse.

-Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que ver una obra con estudiantes da cierta satisfacción pues de antemano se podría asegurar cuales de ellos se perfilan como futuras estrellas.

-Parece que conoce a muchos actores, ¿no es así?

-Oh no se equivoca, de hecho solo conocí a uno pero puedo asegurarle que la pasión que tenia por el teatro desde joven lo hizo llegar a se uno de los mejores actores. No se mucho de teatro solo soy una aficionada. –aseguro la joven que no dejaba de mirar a aquel actor tratando de averiguar donde lo había visto antes.

-¿A que se dedica?

-Soy enfermera en el hospital San Jorge –contesto la joven rubia

-Pero usted es americana – pregunto confundido Terry al darse cuenta que la joven no estaba de vacaciones en Londres.

-Si pero llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra. Las cosas nunca resultan como las planeamos, no me puedo quejar. Estoy sana y haciendo lo que me gusta – respondió Candy.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron mirando fijamente, ella se sentía tan bien junto a ese extraño que contestaba las preguntas sin importar que apenas lo hubiese conocido.

-Collins, Collins por fin te encuentro –llego gritando el joven asistente sin que ellos lo notaran.

Candy y Terry voltearon simultáneamente y el joven se quedo callado al ver que el joven actor ya estaba platicando con la joven de la cual quería saber.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunto Terry

-El intermedio va a terminar en 5 minutos, el director te esta buscando. –y sin mas se alejo.

-Creo que le he quitado mucho tiempo y mi… mi acompañante debe estar esperándome –dijo Candy sin entender porque no le había dicho al actor que Mark era su novio.

-Yo tengo que irme señorita…

-Candice White Andrey, pero puede llamarme Candy –la joven se dio media vuelta para irse cuando oyó nuevamente que el joven la llamaba.

-Se perdió parte de la obra, ¿piensa regresar para verla completa?

-No se cuando volverá a tener un ida libre, tengo mucho trabajo y…-pero antes de terminar el joven ya se había acercado peligrosamente.

-Es una lastima que no quiera regresar, seria magnifico volver a contar con su presencia-continuo Terry de manera seductora

-Yo… yo creo que –pero la joven estaba arrinconada en la pared y lo único que hacia era mirar los labios del joven como si nada en el mundo fuera mas importante en esos momentos.

-Tiene que prometerme que regresara

-Esta bien. Esta ... bien prometo que regresare –contesto la joven con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el beso de un desconocido que la atraía mas que su propio novio.

-Es una promesa entonces- y Terry se separo lentamente tomando el programa que Candy llevaba en la mano para firmarlo.

-Con esto no tendrá problema para entrar y así recordara que tiene una promesa que cumplir. – y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Continuara…

Gracias Elizabeth Neyra porque en este maravilloso mundo de Candy encuentras personas que con el tiempo se convierten en tus amigas y eso me ha pasado contigo amiga. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

Gracias Cami Love por estar al pendiente de la continuación.

Gracias Ana Luisa Aldana. Aunque te conozco poco creo que eres una inspiración como ser humano, y como profesionista y te agradezco tus comentarios.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen este fic.


	7. Chapter 7

En contra del destino

Capitulo 7

Frente a frente

Candy no supo como había regresado al lobby. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas que sintió ganas de llorar de nervios, de alegría, de tristeza y de vergüenza. Había pasado un momento tan agradable junto a aquel joven y lo peor era que había deseado un beso de el. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenia unos días que había aceptado finalmente ser la novia de Mark, la imagen de Terry estaba presente hasta en sus sueños y ahora estaba deseando que un hombre que nunca había visto la tomara en sus brazos.

Una mano firme la sujeto del brazo y al voltear vio que Mark la miraba con angustia y ¿enojo?

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Estuve buscándote por todos lados, llegue a pensar que te habías ido o que algo malo te había pasado.

-Estaba en el tocador. Me sentí mareada, creo que se me bajo la presión.-mintió la joven rubia

Mark la miraba desconcertado. Había algo en la historia del supuesto malestar que no estaba del todo clara. Cuando no encontró a la joven sintió temor pero también celos. Unos celos devastadores que nunca había sentido en su vida y que lo descontrolaban.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No! Estamos a la mitad de la obra –contesto la joven y entonces las luces se apagaron nuevamente

Detrás de las cortinas que estaban junto al escenario, Terry miraba a la pareja con unos binoculares y noto cuando la joven rubia se levanto y cuando su "acompañante" trato de detenerla. Había algo entre ellos, como una pequeña discusión, pero después hubo una aparente calma hasta el final de la obra.

Las luces se encendieron y después de una sonora ovación lentamente el auditorio se fue vaciando. Candy y Mark esperaban su carruaje que los llevaría de regreso al hotel en donde todos los médicos y enfermeras se hospedaban. El silencio había sido la mejor opción dado que la noche de su primera cita no había salido como lo habían planeado.

Terry se cambio en el camerino y salio a toda prisa. En el lobby lo esperaba Richard Granchester y al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo, pensó que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? -Pregunto sobresaltado el duque

-Necesito tu carruaje

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡No tengo tiempo para preguntas Richard, necesito el carruaje!-contesto el joven con mucha ansiedad

-Esta bien Terry ¿te espero en la fiesta? –pregunto aun confundido

-No lo se!, tengo que irme.-y el joven salio corriendo tratando de no perder de vista a la joven pareja que en esos momentos subía a su carruaje.

-----

-Candy. Yo quiero disculparme por mi actitud esta noche. Creo que te debo una explicación. – decía Mark mientras veía como Candy intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

-No tienes porque disculparte. La que arruino la velado fui yo –contesto sinceramente la joven mirándolo fijamente.

-No es solo eso Candy es que yo me sentí sumamente celoso cuando no te vi y eso no esta bien. Yo estoy consiente de los términos de nuestra relación y no quisiera que apenas en el comienzo te decepciones o te arrepientas de haberme aceptado.

-Esta bien Mark, no te preocupes.

-Es que si me preocupo, quiero que todo sea perfecto y que algún día llegues a amarme como yo te amo. Nosotros teníamos una hermosa amistad llena de bromas y camaradería y no quisiera que la supuesta "seriedad" de un noviazgo empañe eso –y el joven se inclino para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches –dijo Candy antes de que a Mark se le ocurriera besarla en la boca.

-Buenas noches mi amor –se despidió el joven medico y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Candy.

Terry observo toda la escena en el corredor. Así que Candy finalmente tenia novio y estaba en Londres Pero algo en la actitud de la joven lo hacían dudar acerca de los sentimientos de esta hacia su novio. Un completo desconocido había estado a punto de besarla y la chica lo había aceptado. Pero ahora sabía donde vivía, pero aun no era el momento de presentarse frente a la joven.

-Es mejor así por ahora…- pensó el joven antes de entrar al elevador.

-----

Terry llego pasada la media noche, aun confundido por la extraña tarde que había tenido, se quedo afuera del hotel viendo la ventana de la habitación de Candy. Estaba tentado a entrar por el balcón, como ella lo hacia en el colegio, pero sabia que era demasiado pronto y después de un largo rato se fue.

La mayor parte de las veces cabalgar había sido un gran alivio. Sentir el aire golpeando su rostro y escuchar solamente el trote del caballo lograba tranquilizarlo, pero eso era antes. Ahora lo único que escuchaba era esa dulce voz. Todos los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y su cabeza daba vueltas con todos los sucesos de la noche. Su actuación fue todo un éxito y en realidad poco le importaba pues desde el momento en que la vio bajar del carruaje solo podía pensar en ella y en la confusión de tenerla tan cerca.

Finalmente entro a la caballeriza y después de dejar el corcel entro a su hogar. Su padre lo esperaba en el estudio y Terry sabia que le debía una explicación por su actitud.

-Supuse que no ibas a ir a la fiesta –afirmo el duque al ver entrar a su hijo con un semblante sombrío

-Tenía algo que hacer.

-Ahora si me puedes explicar ¿que fue todo eso?

-Ella esta aquí –se sorprendió el mismo al contestar tan claramente a su padre

-¿Ella? ¿La joven por la que has estado así todo este tiempo? –pregunto el duque sin saber si sentirse enojado o asombrado

-Si, y supongo que es momento de contarte la historia papa

-Te escucho

Terry comenzó la historia desde que subiera a aquel barco con el corazón destrozado después de buscar a Eleanor Baker. Su breve encuentro con una joven pecosa con una bondad inmensa reflejada en su verde mirada, los maravillosos días del colegio, el mágico verano donde se descubrió enamorado perdidamente de aquella joven y la cruel separación gracias a la trampa de una joven egoísta. La ilusión de verla nuevamente y luchar por abrirse camino solo, todo con el propósito de verla nuevamente y poder ofrecerle algo ganado con su propio esfuerzo. La mágica noche en Chicago, en donde creyó que por fin había alcanzado la felicidad y después, nuevamente, estar en el peor de los infiernos al saberse traicionado y abandonado por la mujer a la que le había entregado su corazón. Los anos de esperanza en los que la actuación había sido su única breve salvación y finalmente el encuentro con el duque cuando había tocado fondo. La lenta recuperación al lado de su padre y finalmente esa noche, el reencuentro con la mujer que tanto amaba y odiaba.

Richard Grandchester escucho el relato de su hijo pacientemente. Si no hubiera sido por su entupido orgullo y su falso sentido del deber, su hijo no tendría que haber pasado por todas las dolorosas situaciones desde que era un pequeño. Pero no era el momento de lamentase y espero a que Terry se desahogara para ayudarlo a solucionar el problema mas doloroso de su vida.

-Por un lado quiero hacerle daño, pero por otro solo quiero abrazarla y pensar que aun me quiere. –finalizo el joven

-Si le haces daño solo vas a sentirte mas vació y triste Terry. Vengarte solo te dará placer momentáneo y no te quitara todo el tiempo que sufriste.

-Pero me dará la satisfacción de haberla hecho sufrir al menos un poco de lo que yo sufrí.

-Tú no entiendes nada hijo. Esa satisfacción va a ser momentánea. ¿Para ti cual seria la mejor venganza?

-No lo se, es algo que debo pensar porque de algo si estoy seguro. ¡No puede ser que ella se olvido de todo!, ¡no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme que en estos momentos que ella pueda estar con el imbecil que llevo al teatro!!

-¿Y después que Terry? Cuando finalmente logres vengarte ¿continuaras con tu vida? ¿Te dedicaras de lleno a la actuación? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Terry se quedo callado por un momento. Solo quería lastimarla pero lo que seguiría no lo sabia. El duque adivino sus pensamientos y continúo.

-No sabes ni siquiera que hacer hijo. Has estado atado a un recuerdo por tanto tiempo que no has planeado la vida que tienes en frente. Te vengas de ella y después…. Después nada Terry no sabes que hacer con tu vida y créemelo es muy corta. Empieza de cero hijo, conócela averigua porque te dejo. Es valido que la gente olvide su primer amor y tú debes entender eso. Busca las respuestas y después sigue adelante con o sin ella.

Terry estaba a punto de decir algo pero el duque lo interrumpió.

-Toma las riendas de tu vida Terry y deja ya esa carga que llevas. Pero piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos porque si la lastimas y después no puedes vivir con tu conciencia entonces el infierno va a ser aun peor. Te lo digo por experiencia.

---

-¿Como averiguaste que el es hijo de un duque y de Eleanor Baker?-pregunto Susana al acercarse a su madre en la cubierta del barco.

-Robert Hathaway me lo dijo.

-Pero yo le pregunte por el paradero de Terry y me contesto que no sabia donde estaba.

-Y no lo sabia hasta hace dos días. Terry le llamo y le dijo que su padre había ido a buscarlo en diciembre y que había aceptado irse con el. Robert dice que se escuchaba tranquilo y le pidió que te dijera que estaba bien, así que me llamo y me lo dijo.

-¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea mama? Es obvio que se dará cuenta que lo vine a buscar. Necesito tiempo para pensar en algo. Un encuentro casual pero que no sin el mismo interés que le he profesado desde que lo conozco.

-Tiempo es el que ya no tienes. Tuviste dos anos y no lograste nada. Ahora esta en Inglaterra y Candy esta ahí.

-Seria mucha coincidencia si se encontraran…-dijo la joven rubia. Las posibilidades de un reencuentro entre ellos eran remotas, sin embargo el mundo era muy pequeño y su madre tenía razón. Tenia que actuar ya.

-Ahora tienes que ser más agresiva y sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Nunca he estado de acuerdo en la forma en que manejas tu vida pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. El es hijo de un duque, no un actorcillo cualquiera. Tienes ya mucha experiencia, no creo que sea difícil seducirlo.

Susana sonrió ante las palabras de su madre. No solo había sido difícil sino imposible seducirlo. El cuerpo de Terry así como su mente, estaban muertos. Tantas veces lo había tenido a su merced y el simplemente no hacia nada. Susana estaba cansada pero la idea de ser una duquesa y dejar de ser de clase media podía darle nuevas ideas para conquistar a Terry.

Pronto llegarían a Londres y después de buscarlo terminaría con la labor que había empezado dos anos atrás.

----

Candy estaba sentada nuevamente en el teatro. La idea de regresar para "ver la obra completa" no tenia sentido. Sabía que lo que iba a ser le traería graves consecuencias. Pero la sola idea de volver a ver a ese joven la llenaba de una extraña mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo que simplemente le dijo a Mark una blanca mentira y salio por la puerta de emergencia del hotel para dirigirse al teatro.

La obra era magnifica. Ahora podía disfrutarla plenamente sin tener distracción alguna. Llego el intermedio y en lugar de salir al lobby como todos los asistentes se quedo en su lugar. Estaba muy nerviosa así que prefirió esperar. Un joven se acerco a ella.

-Usted es la señorita Andrey? –pregunto un hombre

-Si soy yo –contesto Candy muy nerviosa.

-Esto es para usted- y sin decir más se retiro.

Candy abrió lentamente el sobre que el hombre le había entregado

Te espero al término de la función en la azotea del teatro.

Te estaré esperando

No tenia que preguntar quien la había escrito. Su corazón latía desesperadamente al saber que el la había visto y que deseaba hablar con ella. Guardo el sobre en su pequeño bolso y espero pacientemente a que la obra terminara.

El aire estaba algo frío pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento. Desde la azotea del teatro podía ver a Londres en todo su esplendor bajo la luz de la luna. Al ir girando la cabeza para admirar la imponente ciudad, Candy, vio una figura sentada en el barandal de piedra. El joven actor, nuevamente caracterizado, la había estado observando sin decir nada.

-Bonita noche ¿no cree?- de nuevo Terry utilizaba una voz diferente para que Candy no pudiera reconocerlo.

-Muy bonita- contesto la joven muy nerviosa

-¿Qué le pareció la obra?

-Hermosa. Fue una buena idea venir a verla completa, me hubiera perdido de una obra de arte.

-¿Tanto así? –pregunto el joven algo divertido ante lo que creyó un comentario exagerado.

-¿Usted no cree que el teatro es una obra de arte así como lo son las pinturas o las esculturas?

-Si, si lo creo –contesto al ver la vehemencia con la que Candy defendía su opinión.

Terry no había hecho intento alguno por levantarse pero Candy iba acercándose poco a poco como atraída por la fuerza de un imán. El joven estaba tan confundido. Por un lado tenía unos deseos incontrolables de tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más, pero por el otro quería reclamarle por el infierno al que lo había obligado a vivir en el momento en que olvidó la promesa que se habían hecho en Chicago.

-Veo que aun no se cambia. – Le dijo la joven –_Si sabia que iba a venir por lo menos hubiera tenido la cortesía de cambiarse y mostrarme su verdadero rostro._** –**pensó la joven

-Creo que las apariencias no son importantes. Eso lo dejare para después- contesto el actor adivinando los pensamientos de Candy.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Candy en un susurro y nuevamente daba un paso mas hacia el actor.

-Eso no es importante

-Si lo es, quiero saber porque me siento así –contesto la joven sin saber porque era tan honesta con ese hombre

-¿Así como? –pregunto Terry asombrado con ella. Terry se puso de pie y se quedo mirando a la joven. Unos escasos pasos los separaban. Candy estaba mostrando una actitud tan espontánea y directa que lo desconcertaba. Volvió a mirar el dije en el pecho y una pequeña posibilidad de que ella no lo hubiera olvidado entro en su mente. Pero antes de cegarse por ilusiones falsas Terry continuo ese juego de seducción que había.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto la joven al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al no poder aguantar mas la mirada insistente del actor sobre su pecho.

-George Collins-contesto el joven con indiferencia.

-¿Supongo que estudia aquí, no es así?

-¿Puedo saber porque tanto interés en quien soy? -Pregunto el joven y Candy se pregunto como era que estaba nuevamente arrinconada en la pared.

-Usted me pone nerviosa. Es como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y… pero eso es imposible.

-Nunca he estado en América-mintió Terry

-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación –dijo Candy. La joven desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad. –Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el joven en un tono demandante

-Mañana tengo turno de 24 hrs. –Candy dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió la respiración del joven cerca de su cuello.

-Quiero invitarte pasado mañana.

Candy no volteo a mirarlo. Sentir el suave aliento del joven en su pecho le despertó emociones que creyó enterradas junto al recuerdo de "el".

-Eso no seria correcto yo… yo estoy saliendo con alguien y creo que haber venido hoy ya es un grave error.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo vamos a cenar –le contestó el joven tratando de calmar su ira al escuchar que la joven se rehusaba por su "novio".

-No puedo.

-Entonces solamente ven a la función después de tu turno. Solo para ver la obra. –Terry tomo a Candy de los brazos y continuo –Quiero que seamos amigos. Nada más.

-No lo se-y sin decir mas se fue

----

Susana y Abigail Marlowe se habían instalado en un modesto hotel a las afueras de Londres. Los pocos ahorros que tenían los habían invertido en los pasajes a Londres y la señora Marlowe ganaba algo de dinero haciendo vestidos sencillos para algunas vecinas.

Llevaban dos semanas sin tener noticias de Terry o del duque. Pero una tarde Susana llego con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Averiguaste algo ¿no es así? - pregunto Abigail Marlowe a su hija con el corazon latiendo a toda prisa. Si no encontraban a Terry pronto estaban en peligro de quedarse en la calle. El dinero escaseaba y Susana no tenía un trabajo fijo por dedicarse a buscar a Terry.

-Si, el duque de Granchester va a ir mañana en el hipódromo. Tiene una comida con un banquero americano.

-¿Y Terruce va a ir con el?

-Eso es lo extraño. La sirvienta me dijo que el duque vive solo pero no le creí. Supongo que no quiere ser despedida.

-Terruce vive con el. Robert me lo confirmo.

-Bueno eso no es importante por ahorita. Mañana conoceré a Richard Granchester y lograre convencerlo.

-Entonces mañana conocerás a tu suegro. Por fin vamos a salir de esta pocilga.

-¡Por fin mama!- exclamo Susana aliviada. Terry tendría que casarse con ella por las buenas o por las malas.

---

_-Estoy loca, merezco ir al infierno por decir __tantas mentiras. Pero tengo que verlo_ – pensaba mientras se dirigía al teatro nuevamente. Las últimas dos semanas había sido la misma rutina. Trabajaba el turno de la mañana y por las tardes le decía a Mark que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para cuidar a la abuela de una amiga enfermera. Así, a las 7 en punto Candy se dirigía al teatro para ver Noche de Epifania y después subir al techo para estar con George Collins. Algunas veces pasaban un largo rato mirando la ciudad en silencio. Otras platicaban por eras de 1000 de cosas, aunque casi siempre la que más tenía que contar era Candy.

Terry volvía a escuchar las historias del Hogar de Pony, de Lakewood y sus queridos primos, del Colegio San Pablo (en donde Candy omitía cualquier detalle que tuviera que ver con el), de su regreso a América sin dinero ni pasaje, en fin ella narraba tantas historias sobre su vida que Terry solo escuchaba atentamente.

El joven había evitado preguntar lo que ella había hecho en los últimos dos anos y prefería pedirle mas historias sobre los chicos del hogar o de sus logros como enfermera. Evitaba hablar mucho: en primera porque no quería ser reconocido por la joven (había logrado desviar las preguntas del porque siempre se presentaba caracterizado) y en segunda porque cuando recordaba el pasado la ira que sentía amenazaba con liberarse.

Así pasaron unas semanas. Candy estaba fascinada con la compañía del actor y disfrutaba enormemente los momentos que pasaban juntos. Aunque lo único que le molestaba era no ver su rostro. Así que decidió seguirlo y descubrir quien era.

Después de otra noche inolvidable junto a el, Candy se despidió dando la excusa más tonta que encontró. Salio del teatro y se subió a un carruaje que ya la esperaba esperando ver por fin el verdadero rostro que el actor se negaba a mostrar. Pero el nunca salio. –_Tal vez se fue por la puerta de emergencia, Candy eres una tonta _–pensó la joven con frustración. Pero cuando iba a darle las instrucciones al cochero, el asistente del director salio por la entrada principal. Candy bajo y se acerco a el.

-Disculpe, ¿usted me puede decir donde vive George Collins?- pregunto Candy con voz inocente.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-No, soy enfermera del hospital San Jorge y su tía esta ahí. El no ha podido verla pero no pude llegar antes para informarle como esta pero veo que el ya no esta.

-_Una mentira blanca no es mucho, Hermana Maria prometo rezar 10 rosarios por lo que acabo de hacer_ – pensaba Candy mientras el carruaje se dirigía a la dirección que le habían dado.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una reja. Siendo una joven ágil y acostumbrada a trepar, no le costo mucho llegar trepar el muro y acercarse sigilosamente a la casa. A través de una ventana pudo ver la figura del joven actor que se quitaba una capa y subía las escaleras. –_Su espalda la conozco, quiero ver su rostro _–pensó mientras veía la luz que acababa de encenderse en una ventana de arriba.

Espero largos minutos después de que la luz se apago y entonces empezó a subir por una de las enredaderas que cubrían la mansión hasta finalmente llegar al balcón.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y eso le permitió distinguir algo en la oscuridad de la recamara. Se acerco a la cama y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. Sus manos apretaban sus labios fuertemente obligando a sus labios a permanecer cerrados. Con un semblante sereno Terruce G. Grandchester se encontraba placidamente dormido en la cama del actor George Collins.

_-__¡Esto es un error!. No, es una pesadilla_ –se dijo la joven _-¡¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?! ¿Por qué se acerco a mí? ¡Dios Tengo que irme! _–Candy retrocedió lentamente poniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer el menor ruido. Conocía a Terry y sabía que los sentidos del joven siempre estaban alerta.

Pero en su afán de ser cautelosa Candy olvido los libros que estaban tirados en el piso. Sin querer piso uno de ellos y al sentir que iba caer emitió un leve gemido. Terry se movió en su cama y Candy salio corriendo para bajar lo más pronto posible por la enredadera. Terry alcanzo a ver una silueta salir por el balcón y decidió darle alcance bajando por las escaleras. Si intentaba huir el le daría alcance por el jardín. La silueta era ágil pero el también lo era y corrió aun mas para no perder de vista al intruso.

Candy había salido corriendo de ahí. Con increíble agilidad trepo por el muro de la mansión y salio hacia la avenida principal. Tenia que alejarse de el a como diera lugar. Pero al escuchar unas pisadas detrás de ella la sangre se le congelo. –_Lo desperté, Dios, sabe donde trabajo y que vivo en el hotel._ No regresaría a ese lugar jamás ni se quedaría en Londres por más tiempo. Las pisadas que la seguían estaban cada vez mas cerca, pero ella no dejaría de correr por mas cansada que estuviera.

Nunca mas dejaría que el estuviera cerca de ella ni que la humillara otra vez así que saco fuerzas de alguna parte de su cuerpo y corrió mas aprisa. Las pisadas de el ya no se escucharon y Candy empezó a disminuir su agitada carrera, pero al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina un hombre apareció frente a ella. Sintió un fuerte mareo y de pronto el suelo se desvaneció bajo sus pies.

Todo estaba borroso y no podía recordar nada con claridad. –_Era el, me estaba siguiendo, tuve un fuerte mareo, mi turno empieza a las 7, tengo que terminar con Mark. _Toda una serie de pensamientos se galopaban en su mente sin mucho sentido. Lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió una suave luz que entraba por la ventana. Se fue incorporando y vio que esa luz era de la luna. ¿Era de noche aun? ¿Dónde estaba y porque estaba acostada en una cama? Se sentó y noto que traía un camisón. ¿Dónde estaba su vestido? Un suave aroma llego y al levantar la mirada vio una silueta sentada en una silla. La silueta se levanto y se acerco hasta el borde de la cama. Después de mucho tiempo estaban frente a frente.

-¿Dónde estoy? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Estas en mi casa- contesto una voz masculina y profunda.

Continuara

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Mi muso inspirador se fue y hubo un momento en que pensé en dejar el fic inconcluso pero después pensé que eso iba a ser una falta de respeto para las chicas que amablemente me escribían preguntando cuando iba a terminarlo. Espero no tardarme mucho con los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a Elizabeth Neyra por ser una gran amiga y por echarme porras. Cuenta conmigo para todo. No estoy físicamente pero créeme que palabras sinceras de apoyo no te faltaran

Gracias Olivia Díaz por tu amistad espero que recuerdes que cuentas conmigo y con mi apoyo aunque sea desde aquí.

Y gracias a las siguientes chicas que han sido tan amables de escribir mensajes Myriam Catherine Guevara, Civela, Ana Alatore, Dilma, Cami Love, Miriam Catherine Guevara, jennita, mayosiete, sole2704, lesly1206, Bunny CK, Nidiyare brachetti, Lorena Mejia.

Gracias a todas las Eternas Doncellas por la calida bienvenida. Me gusta muchísimo la idea de que a partir de un gusto en común (Terry G. Granchester) podamos conocernos y volvernos amigas.

Gracias a Ana Luisa Aldana, una gran inspiración.

Comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lechugasos pero sobre todo **Terrytasos ** a 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El Diario.

-Tengo una cita con el duque de Grandchester.

-Sí señor, el duque lo espera en la biblioteca.

El joven rubio camino decididamente detrás del mayordomo. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera tomado el tiempo para admirar las magnificas pinturas que había en el enorme corredor o el hermoso techo pintado por un reconocido artista francés. Hubiera sido magnifico conocer al duque de Granchester en otras circunstancias, pero en ese momento lo único que había en su mente era saber donde estaba Candy.

La carta que Steve le había escrito avisándole sobre la repentina desaparición de Candy le había hecho dejar sus negocios en España para viajar a Londres de inmediato. Albert sabía que Terry y Candy estaban en la misma ciudad y que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los jóvenes se encontraran. Los negocios familiares lo mantenían ocupado pero si todo resultaba bien en España, su siguiente tarea seria averiguar la razón por la que Terry y Candy se habían separado.

Sabia la versión completa por la boca de la joven rubia, pero él había llegado a conocer a Terry bastante bien y que él hubiera dejado de amar a la Candy de la noche a la mañana no tenía sentido alguno. Debajo de esa coraza protectora, Terry era un hombre noble con profundos sentimientos por la chica.

A diferencia de los jóvenes de su edad, Terry había tenido que madurar a muy corta edad por todos los eventos de su infancia y adolescencia por lo que estaba lejos de ser el típico estereotipo: mujeriego o un joven que pretendía ser lo que no era, en pocas palabras Terry tenía los mismos sentimientos que Albert en cuanto a lealtad y honestidad. Por otro lado sabía que el chico era impulsivo y haber desaparecido junto con Candy era prueba de eso.

Las puertas de madera frente a él se abrieron y el duque en persona salió para invitarlo a pasar.

-Buenas noches señor Andrey.

-Buenas noches duque de Granchester –saludó cordialmente Albert Andrey.

-¿Desea tomar algo? –le preguntó el duque con cortesía.

-No gracias, y si no es mucha molestia quisiera empezar de inmediato.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y los dos hombres lo vieron cerrar las puertas.

-Quiero saber en donde tiene Terry a Candy –dijo finalmente el joven rubio.

-No lo sé señor Andrey – y ante la mirada de reproche de Albert, el duque se apresuró a continuar- . No me malinterprete Albert, sé que mi hijo cometió un gran error, pero le puedo asegurar que sería incapaz de lastimar a Candy. Creo que sólo está interesado en conocer los verdaderos motivos detrás de esa separación sin sentido. No apruebo el método de Terry pero comprenderá que sólo hay una razón por la cual actúa así. El amor que siente por esa joven está latente como su misma sangre y se niega a abandonarlo. Si ella no siente lo mismo Terry podrá rehacer su vida y seguir adelante aún con ese dolor a cuestas.

Albert lo miraba con una interrogante en el rostro.

-No sé qué hacer. Candy es mi hija adoptiva, pero más que eso es como mi hermana menor, mi responsabilidad. Siempre he permitido que haga su voluntad porque su vida no ha sido fácil. Entenderá que estoy volviéndome loco al no tener noticias de ella, si está con Terry puedo tranquilizarme un poco, pero desconozco sus intenciones. No se ha sabido nada en tres semanas y su novio sigue enviando telegramas e insiste en llamar a la policía.

-Necesitan tiempo señor Andrey. Usted y yo sabemos la historia de Terry y Candy y esta vez podemos ayudar a rectificar muchas injusticias. Ayúdeme a darles ese tiempo para que arreglen sus diferencias y si después de esto deciden seguir caminos separados al menos podrán seguir con sus vidas en paz.

Albert lo miró incrédulo. Ciertamente esa petición era la última que habría esperado del famoso y severo duque de Grandchester. Pero algo había entonces que no entendía, si Terry le había confiado la historia porque había abandonado a Candy.

-Terry ama a Candy señor Andrey – le aseguró el duque al ver que Albert no contestaba.

-Puede llamarme Albert. –contestó el joven rubio de manera automática.

-Albert, conozco todos los detalles de la relación de mi hijo y Candy. Bueno conozco la versión de Terry y creo sinceramente que ellos fueron víctimas de algún tipo de engaño porque no puedo entender como Candy pudo irse a Francia después de que los dos se declararan su amor.

-¿A Francia? –Contesto Albert – ¡Candy nunca ha estado en Francia!

-¿En dónde está mi ropa? –preguntó Candy con voz entre cortada al tiempo que levantaba la sábana para intentar ponerse de pie.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar después de tanta tiempo sin vernos? Estoy algo decepcionado Candy, esperaba por lo menos un cordial saludo –contestó Terry con sarcasmo.

-Quiero saber en dónde esta mi ropa, tengo que irme en este instante –exigió la joven con enojo al ver que Terry ni siquiera se movía.

-Está en el closet – contestó Terry mientras señalaba el lugar en donde encontraría las prendas- . Pero no le veo ningún sentido que te cambies a estas horas. ¿Acaso piensas salir? –dijo mientras una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Qué pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que voy a salir! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! – le aseguró Candy mientras se debatía entre levantarse con sólo el sencillo camisón que llevaba puesto o esperar a que Terry saliera.

Una sonora carcajada retumbo por toda la habitación. Candy lo miró aún más molesta y sin importarle su sencillo atuendo, se levantó de la cama.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado e insoportable. Esperaba que con el tiempo cambiaras un poco, pero sigues siendo el mismo. No tienes derecho a mantenerme aquí así que me voy.

-Me temo que eso será imposible señorita pecas – le contestó Terry con la voz más agradable de su repertorio- ¿Cuál es tu urgencia? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando estabas con Collins el tiempo volaba y parecías no notarlo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo?

-¡Perfecto! –Contestó la joven exasperada ante las burlas de Terry-. ¡Me voy así sea slo con esta bata!

-¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas llegar a Londres? – preguntó Terry.

Candy se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la joven al voltear a verlo.

-La caminata a Londres desde Escocia te llevará muchas semanas Candy. – aseguró el joven triunfal ante la mirada atónita de Candy.

-¿Estoy… estoy en Es… Escocia? – Tartamudeo Candy- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Ahora vas a darte cuenta del poder que tiene el apellido Grandchester-le aseguró Terry.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Terruce? - Preguntó Candy.

-Eso te lo diré cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora te advierto que no intentes escapar porque no vas a lograrlo a menos que quieras perderte en los alrededores de este lugar, y te aseguro que no será nada agradable – le advirtió Terry. - Cualquier cosa que necesites simplemente toca la campana que está en el buró y un mayordomo te atenderá.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? –preguntó Candy con la voz entre cortada.

- ¿Por diversión? –contestó Terry con burla.

-¿Así que el joven Lord se hartó de las jóvenes con las que puede divertirse a su antojo y pensó en acudir a _su vieja amiga Candy_?

-Podría ser. Digamos que nunca pudimos _sellar_ nuestra amistad, a esa aburrida noche en Chicago le faltó algo, ¿no lo crees así Candy? –preguntó Terry aunque en segundos, se arrepintió del mordaz comentario. Con agresiones estaba muy lejos de ganarse de nuevo el corazón de Candy, pero estaba seguro de que detrás de la insistencia de Candy por marcharse estaba su novio y eso lo cegaba.

-Proferiría _consolidar mi amistad_ con Neil Leagan antes de permitirte acercarte a mí. – le aseguró Candy con toda la repugnancia que el nombre de Neil le provocaba.

-¿Por qué actúas así, Candy? Conozco bien lo que provoco en ti – le aseguró mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ganas de vomitar? –contestó Candy con desprecio.

Terry, haciendo uso de sus dotes histriónicas, comenzó a reír descaradamente.

-Te veré en la cena-le aseguró antes de salir

Candy se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. No sabía cómo había llegado a Escocia y estaba lejos de saber los planes de Terry.

El jardín de la mansión era hermoso. Candy miraba a través de la ventana la alfombra multicolor y sintió enormes deseos de recorrerlo con libertad admirando las diferentes clases de flores que podría encontrar ahí. Sin embargo no se le tenía permitido salir y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo tenía en la cabeza que Terry había cumplido su palabra. Llevaba tres semanas en ese lugar sin tener la menor idea de cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí.

La joven decidió ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para escapar. Se había prometido no permanecer en ese lugar le costara lo que le costara y para eso tendría que aguardar. No importaba cuanto tiempo pensara tenerla encerrada, ella no lo escucharía ni creería una palabra que saliera de la boca del actor y en un momento de debilidad de él o durante algún descuido de los sirvientes, Candy escaparía.

El joven subía diariamente a preguntarle si deseaba acompañarlo a cenar pero la respuesta de la joven siempre era la misma: un rotundo no. Terry se había negado a responderle a sus preguntas por lo que ella optó por ignorarlo. Esta vez el conocería el lado orgulloso de la joven y si él no cedía ella tampoco lo haría.

Un suave golpe se escuchó en la puerta pero Candy no hizo el menor movimiento para ver quién era. Si ella pedía que se le dejara en paz, Terry no tenía el menor reparo en entrar a su habitación. Ese era el: el joven que pasaba por todo y por todos cuando quería algo. Y no se equivocó.

Terry la observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta buscando algo de paciencia para que la conversación no terminara en una nueva discusión.

-Sé tu respuesta pero aun así tengo que preguntar. ¿Quieres bajar a cenar conmigo?

Candy ni siquiera se movió. El joven supuso que de nuevo tendría que cenar solo. No había habido ningún avance pero es que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Richard Grandchester tenía razón. Pero Richard Grandchester no sabía lo que era tener que enfrentar los celos y la inseguridad que él estaba padeciendo cada instante que la tenía cerca. Quería reclamarle su abandono, gritarle todas las promesas que se habían hecho, exigirle que cumpliera con su palabra y rogarle que lo amara de nuevo. Olvidaría a Mark y la amaría como siempre lo había hecho: sin condiciones, sin engaños y con la pasión que le consumía el alma.

Pero las palabras no salían. El nudo que sentía en la garganta lo obligaba a callar a pesar de que si liberaba todo lo que sentía se liberaría. Pero no tenía caso, tal vez todo había sido un error y se aferraba a un pasado y a una vida que tal vez ya no era la suya. Estaba tan confundido. Y tenerla frente a él no ayudaba en nada su situación. Pero entonces no podía ni pensar en dejarla ir. El sólo pensarla lejos de él dolía. Entonces era preferible seguir en el limbo en el que coexistían por el momento.

Terry dio la vuelta para dejarla sola cuando escucho su voz.

-Bajo en unos minutos.

Terry salió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se dirigió a su cuarto y nervioso se asomó por el balcón, recargando en sus brazos todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras veía las flores.

-_Sólo necesito preguntarte que fue lo que pasó. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pueda entender que no me querías lo suficiente, que la soledad te obligó a prometerme amor cuando estabas lejos de sentirlo. Si es así, podría dejarte ir…_ - pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Candy trató de mantener su arreglo personal al mínimo. No quería verse demasiado arreglada pero tampoco quería aparentar depresión. Si era honesto consigo misma, no sabía ni siquiera porque había aceptado. La táctica de ignorar a Terruce no estaba funcionando por lo que debía pensar en ganarse su confianza y después, entonces después escapar. Estaba segura de que el verdadero motivo no era verlo por más tiempo, que el tenerlo cerca no había revivido en ella esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo habían estado dormidos y que nadie más que él lograba despertarlos.

-_No, lo único que siento por él en este momento es odio_ – aseguró mientras cambiaba por tercera ocasión su blusa.

Ricard Grandchester y el joven William Albert Andrey entraron al elegante restaurante con la seriedad que requería una reunión de negocios. La cita había sido acordada sólo entre el duque y las señoras Marlowe por lo que Susana vio con cierta confusión y nervios, al par de caballeros que se acercaban a la mesa.

-Buenas noches señorita Marlowe, señora Marlowe –saludó el duque mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy buenas noches señor duque, no esperábamos que un amigo suyo nos acompañara en esta reunión.- contestó Abigail Marlowe sin poder esconder del todo su molestia.

-Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haberles anunciado que traería a un amigo, pero fue una decisión de último minuto. –indicó Richard Granchester mientras tomaba asiento.

-Oh señor duque, por supuesto que no tiene que darnos ninguna explicación, sus amigos son bienvenidos. Disculpe a mi madre por favor –contesto Susana algo apenada por la imprudencia Abigail.

-Quiero presentarles a William Albert Andrey, heredero de la familia más poderosa de Estados Unidos y gran amigo de Terry y de nuestra familia – dijo lentamente el duque para estudiar la reacción en los rostros de las dos mujeres.

-¿Dijo Andrey?- preguntó Abigail Marlowe con nerviosismo.

-Así es señora, es un gusto conocerla –le contestó Albert amablemente sin quitar su mirada de la mujer.

Susana se removió incomoda en su silla. No era nada agradable la compañía de ese joven a una cena privada. Como buena actriz fingió indiferencia frente al joven, pero por dentro algo le decía que esa cena no terminaría bien.

-Como esta cena no es precisamente familiar, quisiera ir directamente al punto. Señorita Marlowe quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que usted hizo para dañar la relación entre Terry y Candy –preguntó Albert directamente ante la mirada atónita de la señora Marlowe.

-¿Perdón? – fue lo único que pudo contestar la joven actriz mientras pensaba rápidamente en alguna excusa para salir de ahí.

-Creo que escucho perfectamente al señor Andrey, señorita Marlowe. Así que si en algo valora su libertad y su reputación, es mejor que comience a hablar en este instante.

-¿Desea algo más, señorita? –preguntó el mayordomo.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Por ahora todo está bien, puede retirarse –ordenó el joven actor y el mayordomo salió en silencio.

-Quiero agradecerte tu compañía, Candy. – dijo Terry.

-¿Tenía otra opción? – preguntó Candy.

-No, realmente no, pero aun así quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco. Mañana estaré todo el día fuera, pero quisiera que me acompañaras nuevamente a cenar. Es un lugar que está fuera de la mansión y que puede agradarte, si le das una oportunidad - le aseguró Terry.

-Tal vez –fue su única respuesta antes levantarse y regresar a su habitación.

Candy había permanecido en su habitación toda la mañana con una sensación de angustia que no la dejaba concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Quería ver a Terry. La pesadilla de saberlo en los brazos de otra había vuelto a aparecer la noche anterior y se negaba a abandonar su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes grotescas de su sueño: una mujer rubia besaba y acariciaba a Terry mientras él le sonreía y recorría con sus manos su cintura. Terry amaba a aquella joven, pero ella le daba el consuelo físico que el parecía buscar con desesperación. Candy intentaba dejarlos solos pero no había puerta en esa habitación, y en cuanto volteaba, la pareja volvía a aparecer frente a ella.

Enojada, salió de la habitación. Esperaba que un recorrido por la mansión despejara su mente. Al llegar al final del pasillo intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Terry. Hasta ese día no había tenido éxito y dudaba tenerlo en ese momento. Pero su suerte había cambiado y la puerta se abrió frente a ella con un suave rechinido.

La habitación era como la esperaba: sobriamente decorada y con muro completo para un librero lleno de libros y guiones de teatros. Los muebles eran de madera fina y todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y organizado en su lugar. Las ventanas que daban al balcón estaña abiertas de par en par , permitiendo la entrada a una suave brisa que llenaba cada rincón de un dulce aroma a flores y lavanda.

Candy sonrió suavemente al recordar lo organizado que podía ser Terry con sus cosas y cerró los ojos mientras lo imaginaba recostado en la cama con un libro en sus manos.

El librero llamó su atención por la gran cantidad de libros y se acercó a leer los títulos. Obras de teatro en su mayoría, novelas, poesía, en fin nada diferente a los gustos que Candy sabía que Terry tenía. Pero al levantar la vista un libro de pasta café llamó su atención. El lomo era suave y sin nombre. Al sacarlo leyó las iniciales TG en la portada, y sin pensarlo un segundo comenzó a hojearlo lentamente.

- Es… es el diario de Terry.. – dijo en un murmullo como si alguien pudiera escucharla en cualquier momento.

Su primer impulso fue dejarlo en su lugar, pero la curiosidad, siempre su punto débil, ganó.

Candy se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_**Diciembre 22**_

… _si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que ella va a aceptarme… La sola idea de ser rechazado por mi propia madre me llena de desesperanza y tristeza. ¿Porqué los hijos tenemos que pagar la factura por los errores de nuestros padres? _

_**Diciembre 23**_

_Vuelvo al Colegio sin esperanza y vació. Fue una tontería venir a buscarla. Esperaba que después de tanto tiempo finalmente se decidiera a apoyarme. Que el abandono inicial se debiera a su juventud e inexperiencia, pero hoy veo que el nombre de Richard Grandchester sigue amedrentándola y que la carrera que se ha forjado debe valer más que cualquier hijo que pueda tener. No sé qué hago aquí, supongo que sólo quería asegurarme de que todo seguía igual con Eleanor…_

_La única esperanza a la que hoy me aferro es a la de seguir mi propio camino. Aun no es el momento adecuado pero pronto tendré la libertad que necesito. _

_**Enero 2**_

_Aun puedo oler el suave perfume a rosas. Debí ignorarla como hago con las personas que se meten en lo que no les importa, y más a las chiquillas mimadas que me ven como a un caro vestido en un aparador. Pero ella estaba triste y aún con mis groserías, mostró un genuino interés por mi… _

_¿Genuino interés?_

_Estuvimos juntos por algunos minutos y comienzo a creer que esa pecosa está genuinamente interesada en mí. Debería seriamente dejar de beber, imagino cosas. Aunque reconozco que es hermosa, ese vestido cubría lo que seguramente es un hermoso cuerpo que está a punto de florecer. Pero sólo es eso, una chiquilla…_

_**Marzo 11**_

_Lo acepto: no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy. He estado haciendo las cosas más ridículas que jamás imaginé hacer por verla un instante, por escuchar su voz, por sentirla cerca... _

_Terruce Granchester entrando a la oficina de la hermana Grey para leer la información que tienen sobre Candy W. Andrey… Debí entrar para ver mi información, robarla y evitarme una pelea con mi padre por mi conducta no apta para alumnos del honorable Colegio San Pablo…_

_Terruce Granchester siempre en "La segunda Colina de Pony" o como demonios se llame y sólo por "casualidad"… Sí, entre comillas. Porque aparte de comportarme como un imbécil ahora, al parecer, escribo como tal. _

_Terruce Granchester deja de fumar y prefiera tocar la armónica que Candy le dio... Sólo me falta ir a misa los domingos y usar vestidos blancos con sombreros porque me he convertido en una niña. Tengo fantasías y hago cosas tan idiotas como escribir sobre alguien en un cuaderno. _

_Y ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente honesto conmigo para aceptar que tengo sentimientos que no me atrevo a nombrar por Candy. _

_¿Cómo puedo llamar amor a un sentimiento que es tan ajeno?_

_Pero no es casualidad que busque su compañía y desee su atención todo el tiempo. Su voz, sus palabras me dan paz. Es un sentimiento tan placentero que quisiera que durara toda la vida y que me aterra y me ahoga. A veces sólo busco su mirada para saber que ella_ _está aquí y que no se desvanecerá como en un sueño. Y entonces digo la idiotez más grande para molestarla y alejarla. ¿Por qué querría cerca a alguien con el poder de destrozarme? Mis padres han hecho ese trabajo de maravilla por tanto tiempo…_

Candy deseó jamás haber abierto el diario. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser libre para salir corriendo de ahí y no volver jamás.

Las palabras de Terry quemaban y dolían. Si ella hubiera sabido desde el principio, desde la primer mirada, su historia hubiera sido diferente. Pero el pasado estaba muy lejos de poder cambiarse y en sus manos estaba la puerta que le mostraría los sentimientos de Terry. Con un profundo suspiró, Candy volvió a abrir el diario y comenzó de nuevo a leer.

_**Febrero 19**_

… _Sabía que no había imaginado su voz. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras y verla pálida e inconsciente me asusté y me debatí entre pedir ayuda y llevarla yo mismo a la enfermería. Al escuchar su respiración me tranquilicé un poco y me decidí a llevarla. _

"_Anthony"- llamaba con ternura, con reverencia y el estómago me dio un vuelco al escuchar un nombre que no era el mío seguido por su llanto. Seguía inconsciente y aún así lo llamaba. _

_Quise quedarme junto a ella hasta que despertara pero no pude, quise ver sus ojos y asegurarme que estaba a salvo por completo. Pero las monjas se escandalizarían y mi paciencia estaba por agotarse. _

_Al salir pensé en mil formas de confrontar a Candy, saber que significaba ese nombre en su vida y si seguía en su presente. Pero no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarle algo tan íntimo cuando no tengo claro ni siquiera mis sentimientos. Si ella está enamorada entonces tengo que alejarme, tal vez si me lo repito lo suficiente me convenza que sentir algo por ella es como tirarme de un balcón por voluntad propia. Aún así, sólo pienso en la ventaja de que ella está aquí y él no. _

_¿Celos? Sí, estoy loco de celos…_

_**Marzo 21**_

_Idiota._

_Idiota._

_¿Por qué no pude controlar esas ansias de arrancar ese recuerdo de su alma? Porque soy un idiota. Simple y sencillo. Paseábamos con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe alejado del mundo y sus problemas, como si nada existiera a nuestro alrededor. Me sentía tranquilo y deseaba con desesperación tomarla de la mano y ser por un instante un novio enamorado saliendo con su chica. _

_Y entonces no puede aguantar más. Tenía que preguntar, debía saber. _

_Y lo arruiné._

_**Mayo 19**_

_¿Acudir al Festival de Mayo? Claro, ¿por qué no? Sólo me faltó decidir comprar flores y abrazar a las monjas. Pero tenía que estar ahí. Sería el primer Festival de Candy y anhelaba ver su sonrisa y lo maravillada que estaría con el baile, la música y las diversas actividades. Candy encontraba belleza en el mundo y el asombro al descubrir maravillas en este mundo cruel era contagioso. _

_Así que dejé a un lado mi sarcasmo y me puse el atuendo de Romeo que le pedí a Richard Grandchester. Imagino su cara de asombro cuando leyó mi carta. No, esta vez Terry no sólo pedía dinero sino un elegante disfraz de Romeo Montesco. Descubrí que por Candy sería capaz de pedirle perdón al mismo demonio si eso significaba ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz. _

_Pero entonces escuché que Candy no asistiría al Festival. Mostré mi usual diferencia aún si por dentro planeaba la forma de verla en el cuarto de castigo. Pero una vez más mi hermosa Candy volvía a sorprenderme. _

_Nada me podría haberme preparado para ver a Candy en el traje de Julieta. Una de mis fantasías estaba frente a mí y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para no llevármela lejos de ahí y confesarle mi amor. Debía ser paciente, debía demostrarle que estaba lejos de ser un delincuente que sólo buscaba una aventura._

_La tomé en mis brazos y bailé con ella. ¿Había conocido la felicidad antes? No. La felicidad materializada estaba frente a mí enfundada en un hermoso vestido y sonriendo._

_Sentado en mi habitación, en este instante puedo confesar que la amo. Hoy descubro que ese sentimiento que creía ajeno vive en mí y Candice White es la causante. _

_**Julio 13**_

_Finalmente dejé el pasado atrás. Eleanor siempre me quiso y aún si no ha sido de la manera perfecta, está aquí, conmigo y no dejaré que se vaya de nuevo. Quise ver a Candy después de la reconciliación con mi madre pero era demasiado tarde. Mandando la hora al diablo, subí a su habitación y la encontré profundamente dormida. _

_Mi dulce pecosa entrometida me mostraba de nuevo la felicidad. _

_¡Dios, debo confesarle que la amo o estoy seguro que voy a enloquecer! Debe existir una manera en la que pueda quedarme con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas. Vagué por tanto tiempo sin rumbo ni dirección y hoy sé que ella es el faro que me guía en la ruta adecuada de la vida. Tengo que luchar por mis sueños, por ella y por mí._

_**Septiembre 29**_

_Creí escuchar su voz llamándome, pero sólo es mi deseo por verla de nuevo. Sé volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces no habrá separación. Me niego a ser la causa de un nuevo sufrimiento y ser expulsada del Colegio le traería disgustos con su familia. Yo no tengo nada que perder. Mi camino no está en los muros del Colegio sino en las tablas de un teatro. _

_**Noviembre 12**_

_Necesitaba conocer la Colina de Ponny. Deseaba conocer a las dos mujeres maravillosas que habían educado y amado a Candy como hija propia. El espíritu de Candy está en todos los rincones de este lugar y su presencia estuvo conmigo durante toda mi estancia. Si en algún momento dudé sobre si erraba o acertaba en mis decisiones, hoy sé que estoy en el camino correcto. Sólo espero ser merecedor del cariño de Candy y pido una oportunidad para hacerla feliz._

_**Enero 25**_

_Logré entrar a la compañía por méritos propios. El trabajo que me espera es duro pero la recompensa será los papeles protagónicos en la compañía. Los actores de este lugar son muy responsables y están en extremo comprometidos con sus papeles. _

_Hoy me quedé al final del ensayo y la vi sentada en el palco de honor. Imaginé su rostro y su sonrisa y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo volara. Susana Marlowe interrumpió mis pensamientos y con una sonrisa falsa me interesé por sus comentarios. Sus atenciones son demasiado atrevidas y estoy tentado a hablarle sobre mi compromiso con Candy. _

_**Junio 27**_

_¡Ella está aquí! ¡Me ama, me lo dijo! Y no sólo lo dijo con palabras sino lo demostró pasando la noche conmigo. No necesitamos más que estar juntos para saber que los lazos que nos unen están intacto! y paso la noche conmigo! _

_No más separaciones, no más incertidumbres. _

_Candy es mi prometida y en cuanto obtenga el primer estelar me casaré con ella._

_**Septiembre 18**_

_Es la última vez que escribo una idiotez más en estas páginas. _

_Mi vida se detuvo cuando leí sus cartas. No quiero recordar sus palabras sin sentir el dolor lacerante que no me deja dormir, ni existir. _

_Espero que Francia le traiga amargura y soledad. Pero sobre todo, espero no volver a verla en lo que me resta de vida._

_Anoche se desmayó en mis brazos y me recordó el primer momento en que la tuve por primera vez tan cerca. Sentí como si fuera el recuerdo de otra vida, un recuerdo que llevaría por siempre incluso después de la muerte. Quería recorrer con mis dedos la suave piel de su rostro y murmurarle que después de todo, mi vida le seguía perteneciendo. Ella podría estar en mis brazos pero yo quería confesarle que ella me tenía en los suyos desde el primer instante en que la vi. _

_Finalmente descubrió que no soy Collins cuando entró a mi habitación y ahora la llevo conmigo a Escocia. El doctor dice que estará bien en un par de días, la emoción y el cansancio le han cobrado factura a su cuerpo y a su mente y necesita descanso. Sé que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para arreglar el desastre en el que he convertido mi vida y también sé que el tiempo ha convertido en nada el supuesto odio que juré tenerle. _

_Por fin estoy tomando las riendas de mi vida y ella no estará mucho tiempo junto a mí. Después de confesarle que la amo y que acepto escuchar una explicación podré irme tranquilo…_

Cerró el diario de golpe y lo apretó con fuerza. Había tanto dolor dentro de sus páginas que no podía más que recriminarse por haber sido tan tonta.

¿Por qué Terry no la había buscado hasta encontrarlo para aclarar las cosas?

Terry la amaba desde siempre y alguien había provocado su separación. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea absurda de que ella estaba en Francia? Ella nunca le había escrito terminando su relación. ¿Cómo podría terminar con él cuando Terry era el hombre de su vida?

Todo era tan confuso pero a la misma vez, las palabras la llevaron a la única conclusión que en ese momento importaba: Terry la amaba. Todo ese tiempo la había amado como ella a él; sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o la gente alrededor, su amor había permanecido intacto y latente como una parte de sus ser. Nunca había sentido la necesidad tan imperante de verlo como la sintió en ese momento. Quería salir corriendo de ahí para buscarlo, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y explicarle que no le importaba la separación sin sentido que habían sufrido. Lo amaba y eso era lo único importante en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Candy vio al amor de su vida. Terruce Granchester lucía un impecable traje color negro que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones y el azul de su mirada. Sin pensarlo más, la joven rubia se levantó, se acercó a Terry y lo besó con una pasión que desconocía poseer pero que nacía de su alma.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Entre un sueño y una maravillosa realidad

**Corazón Indómito**

**Que mis palabras trasmuten en tus sueños**

**Que mi boca sea tu eterno sabor**

**Que mis brazos cerquen un seto para este amor.**

**Que me una a ti eternamente**

**Y permanezca así por siempre**

**Y mi corazón indómito esta aquí a tus pies**

**Que ya no tengo destino…**

**Si no estoy junto a ti.**

-Estas aquí, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte –le dijo la joven rubia después de separarse unos instantes de los labios del joven actor.-No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme nunca ¿Lo entiendes?- le dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? –preguntó Terry con cierta reticencia – hay muchas cosas que hay que aclarar, yo quiero decirte...

-Por favor no digas nada. Arreglaremos las cosas mi amor, lo prometo. He querido estar junto a ti, tal vez desde el mismo instante en que te vi por primera vez y hoy no voy a negarnos esa oportunidad…, por favor no vuelvas a separarte de mí- y Candy comenzó a besarlo con desesperación para que no le quedara duda a Terry de sus palabras

Esta vez los besos eran diferentes. La urgencia que tenían por fundirse en un abrazo nublaba sus mentes y sus pensamientos. Querían estar juntos de tal manera que no hubiera cabida a separación alguna y esta vez estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa.

Con lentitud el joven acariciaba su cuerpo, aun guardaba cierto miedo de que su mas preciado sueño se diluyera con la llegada del amanecer.

Pero no, la humedad de la boca de Candy no era un sueño. El sabor que ya había probado antes estaba ahí, a fresas silvestres, a novedad, a amor puro.

**Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote**

**y mi corazón sucumbe a tu amor…**

Candy parecía dispuesta a seguirlo en todo, él sabía que la jovencita no era una mujer que se entregara por el calor del momento. Podía sentir el amor que ella le confesaba... ¡Dios! Lo podía sentir.

Los labios de Terry se separaron de los de ella y ante la mirada de cuestionamiento de Candy, sonrió y de inmediato los reanudó pero esta vez siguiendo la delicada línea del mentón femenino, alcanzó el palpitante hueco de su cuello y ella gimió alentándolo a continuar.

**El sol y su tibieza insensible a la belleza de la eternidad**

**En las olas de este océano vagaba mi soledad.**

**Soy un fiel romero mendigando por una oportunidad.**

**La luz del lucero, consejero de mi pesar**

**Te aleja de mi vida como la bruma matinal**

**Lo que calla mi boca sofocada por mi fatuidad**

**No lograra detenerte de aquel portal.**

Las frágiles manos de la joven acariciaban lentamente la espalda ancha de Terrence y con dedos temblorosos levantó la camisa de Terry. Sin separarse de su cuello, él tomó las manos de Candy y la instó a ir desabrochando la fina prenda. Luego, él deslizó sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido y fue ese sonido el que cortó el silencio de la habitación.

El delicado vestido color verde cayó a los pies de ambos y él miró a los ojos a Candy para luego fijar su mirada azul en las níveas palomas de sus pechos. Ella comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Terry decidió que era mucho esperar y sin esfuerzo, la levantó para colocarla sobre la cama.

El amplio lecho los recibió con sus suavidades. Él se colocó sobre el cuerpo anhelante de la joven quien aún tenía la ropa interior puesta. El corset ofrecía cierta dificultad por la gran cantidad de pequeños lazos. Candy adivinó una mirada de angustia en los ojos que amaba y sonrió coqueta, se sentó y solamente deshaciendo el moño y aflojando los lazos, se quitó la estorbosa prenda.

Una expresión de arrobamiento surgió de la boca de Terry y eso le permitió a Candy continuar. Le preguntó seductora.

-¿Te parezco bonita? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Bellísima- lo dijo en tono profundo y bajo y Candice tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la sensualidad que él imprimía en cada nota.

Sin demora, él despojó a la joven del resto de su ropa mientras él mismo, besándola, acariciándola, se quitaba la propia.

**Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote**

**Y mi corazón indómito sucumbe a tu amor…**

**Suspiro triste, llagas de mi remordimiento**

**Ya se bañan mis mejillas con un mar de sal**

**Traduce mi oculto sentir**

**Que te prodigan mis besos**

**Te estoy amando sin poder atenuar este amor**

**Quiero que mires alrededor**

**Este mundo silente que nos rodea a los dos**

**Nota mi presencia, siente este latido que te pertenece**

**Y mi corazón indómito sucumbe a tu amor…**

Pronto, Candice sintió la suavidad de la piel masculina, jamás pensó que pudiera serlo. El cuerpo de Terrence era el de un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella se ruborizó al comprobar que era bello. Por su profesión médica, había visto con anterioridad algunos cuerpos masculinos. Pero éste, el de Terrence, tan cercano, tan vibrante, tan en forma, le hacían tener sensaciones extremas. Lo deseaba tanto, desde antes, desde siempre.

**De a poco como una vertiente**

**Avanza en la profanidad de los guijarros.**

**Como el rocío resuma entre los pétalos de las rosas**

**Como el otoño arrebata a las hojas de los abetos.**

**La brisa arrulla las flores de la primavera.**

**La lluvia embebe en mi ventana,**

**Cae y cae pausado como el baile de los cisnes**.

Las manos sabias de Terry la estaban haciendo sentirse tan mujer, la hacían conciente de su propia feminidad y del poder que ejercía sobre él, sobre su hombre.

Terry por su parte, sabía que debía ir despacio, con cuidado. Aquél era un terreno virgen y él era su primer explorador.

Con lentitud y mirando la carita ruborizada de su compañera, se colocó entre las piernas trémulas de la joven. La voz profunda de él se escuchó dando una orden.

-Mírame, Candy- Ella obedeció y los destellos verdes de sus ojos iluminaron los de él- quiero que me mires cuando tú y yo seamos uno solo. Te amo, Candy, te amo.

Ella no pudo responderle cuando lo sintió invadir su intimidad. No hubo dolor, sólo la certeza de pertenecerse uno al otro por completo.

Las lentas y suaves evoluciones del joven sobre su cuerpo la estaban transportando a galaxias lejanas. Cada movimiento, cada beso y cada abrazo íntimo eran con el objetivo de hacer que la joven disfrutara de su encuentro amoroso y sobre todo, que tuviera la sensación de que él, Terrence Grandchester, le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

Muchos minutos después, algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Candy, sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda amplia del hombre y un gemido alto surgió de la boca femenina. Luego, él escuchó cómo llamaba su nombre con dulzura.

Un instante después, él la siguió en su loca carrera hacia las estrellas y junto con ella, bajaron del cielo lentamente, poco a poco hasta las tranquilas aguas del sueño reparador.

* . *

Un viento fresco entraba por la ventana. El joven ingles abrió los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios se levantó a cerrar la ventana. La joven se movió y al no sentir el cuerpo de Terry abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Hola –le saludo el joven duque mostrando sin pudor alguno su desnudez al dirigirse al lecho junto a su joven amada.

-Hola Terry – murmuró Candy mientras buscaba algo interesante en la sábana para no ver a Terry desnudo a la luz de la mañana.

Terry vio su diario en el piso y lo levantó.

-¿Lo leíste? – preguntó mientras lo hojeaba. Cada hoja contenía una emoción, un recuerdo que muchas veces quiso sepultar sin éxito alguno.

Candy se sintió avergonzada. Había sido un error leer algo tan privado, pero esa había sido su única entrada al corazón del joven actor.

-Sé que no debí, sé que invadí tu intimidad. Pero yo necesitaba… conocer las razones. Lo encontré sin querer, lo juro Terry y cuando vi qué era no pude dejar de leer. Entendí cada una de tus acciones y comprobé que me amabas desde el inicio, desde siempre. He estado tan ciega. ¿Cómo pude ignorar la sensación de que algo había pasado? Que no eras tu el que escribió esa carta, ¿Por qué nunca puedo seguir lo que me dicta el corazón? –confesó con genuino arrepentimiento mientras Terry sentía que la amaba mas a cada instante.

-Yo tampoco pude seguir lo que me dictaba el corazón – aseguro Terry mientras se metía bajo las sabanas, buscando, inconcientemente, el cuerpo tibio de Candy.

-Me fuiste a buscar… -dijo Candy.

-Pero aun así quise odiarte, debí ir a Francia, debí hacer más… y luego cuando te encontré de nuevo –hizo una breve pausa para después continuar - Tenía todas las intenciones de lastimarte, de matar a tu _novio_ – y al recordar al joven médico pregunto: - ¿Lo amas?

-No – aseguró Candy sin titubear.

-¿Porqué lo aceptaste? –preguntó Terry

-Quise olvidarte, me sentía sola pero sólo termine lastimando a un buen hombre.

El semblante de Terry era de enojo y Candy le tomó el rostro con las dos manos.

-Eso está en el pasado. No hubo nada más que un beso no correspondido Terry – le aseguró con todo el amor que sentía y vio el semblante de Terry aceptar su respuesta.

-De cualquier forma no pienso reprocharte nada –le aseguro el joven duque - Simplemente te amo Candy.

La joven abrazó a Terry con ternura, pero el joven estaba más allá de querer un simple abrazo. La había amado por mucho tiempo, la había deseado desde aquella noche en el barco y hacia unas cuantas horas la había hecho suya por primera vez.

Ahora que las cosas estaban aclaradas quería recobrar todas las horas que la creyera perdida y estar con ella siempre.

Terry la miró fijamente y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar los brazos de la joven. Los recorrió de arriba abajo para después aventurarse por el talle. La joven cerró los ojos y se aferro al cuello del actor. Sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese momento y con gusto seguiría a Terry por el camino de la pasión nuevamente.

Esta vez las sensaciones fueron diferentes. Candy no podría amar a otro hombre y aunque faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar, sabía que lo peor había pasado. El amor que los unía no solo espiritualmente sino también físicamente sellaba el compromiso que alguna vez se hicieran.

Mientras Terry sentia a Candy estremecerse debajo de su cuerpo y disfrutar las caricias intimas que el le provocaba, se juraba que la amaria y la seguiria a cualquier lugar. Dos años habian sido muchos y ahora que conocia las delicias de su cuerpo y que su corazon aun le pertenecia, no estaba dispuesto a volver a renunciar a ella.

Terry sintió a Candy estremecerse, a punto de caer al precipicio del placer que el le prodigaba y ya no pudo pensar mas. Por primera vez disfrutaría de la felicidad como en aquel instante en el que seguía a Candy por ese maravilloso camino de la satisfacción total.

* . * . *

-Debimos haber hecho esto la noche de la presentación del Rey Lear en Chicago-le dijo Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Candy intentaba cubrir su desnudez con la sabana.

-Debimos hacer tantas cosas desde el Colegio mi amor- le dijo Candy mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del actor.

-¿Me hubieras permitido entrar a tu cuarto, en el colegio para amarte sin descanso como hace un momento? –pregunto Terry, imaginando todas las noches que hubiese podido pasar con Candy amándola en su habitación.

-Tal vez… -contesto mitad tímida mitad seductora.

Terry acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Candy mientras pensaba en el futuro. Quería quedarse con ella pero no estaría tranquilo hasta haber arreglado las cosas con Susana y Abigail Marlowe y pedirle formalmente a Albert su aprobación. Bueno no era exactamente la aprobación de Albert lo que necesitaba sino por respeto pedirle la mano de Candy.

Disfrutaría un par de semanas mas a Candy mientras arreglaba los detalles sobre su viaje a America y de su enfrentamiento con Susana y Abigail Marlowe.

Continuara…

Irlanda, Terry's Miracle Angel


End file.
